Lord of Deathlocke
by T2 Angel
Summary: Sequel to "Battle of the Blades." Arashi has revealed himself and his devastating secret about Botan. Now, he's forcing Yusuke and the others to compete in a new Dark Tournament where the fate of Botan's very heart is on the line. But Team Urameshi will be ready for the challenge. But will Botan be? Let the battles begin. Rated T for Violence, Language, and Suggestive Themes.
1. Prologue

**A/N: Greetings, everyone! Here is the sequel to "Battle of the Blades" I started writing while I was still writing that story. If you haven't read that story, I suggest you do so. It will help you understand what's going on here better. And it's a cool read. I am biased in that regard but you be the judge. You can review that one as well.**

**Anyway, here is my writing disclaimer before I get into this: I am mostly done writing this but I still go back and make edits and the like to help it make sense and to just make it better in general. Also, I do work a full time job, I do a lot of other work at my church, and... I am still working on finishing my book. Suffice it to say, it'll will probably take while for me to get all of this completely out there but I'm gonna do it! Just bear with me, people! A lot going on in my life!**

**I hope guys enjoy! PLEASE LEAVE REVIEWS! I love to hear what you guys think!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the rights to YuYu Hakusho. This is purely a fan made work for which I receive no profit!**

* * *

**Prologue**

Yusuke stared in amazement at what he just heard. Arashi had spoken the name of his daughter and that name was repeating in Yusuke's mind over and over again.

Botan.

How was that even possible?

"What the hell are you even talking about?" Yusuke asked. "Botan's a Reaper. She's a spirit. She doesn't have a father."

Arashi scoffed. "Believe me, I was just as surprised as you are. But, I assure, it is true. Tap was there to take a sample of your blood for my experiments but intervention from Kurama and Goto put a stop that. So, Tap had to settle for a standard scan of you all. It took us a while to sort out the data but we noticed immediately that there was a similar soul rhythm in the room to mine. It took a while to distinguish it was Botan. Her soul rhythm is in tune with my own. That only happens in three cases: to a lesser extent in the case of true friends, in its own defining way in the case of true…" He made a disgusted groan, "…love…" He shuddered. "And always…"

"…And always for family." Yusuke surmised, interrupting him. He exhaled in shock.

Arashi smiled. "Exactly. And, since I have not been in love in some time and have no friends, that leaves the final scenario."

Yusuke stared at him disbelief. As hard as it was, what told the Mazoku that all of this had the possibility of being true was the fact that Arashi was here. "So, you want her… why?"

The demon started to pace again. "Demon World has no true king."

"Wrong. Enki won the Tournament again. He's king."

"Please. Don't make me laugh. That weakling. I can kill him, easily."

"Then why don't you?"

"Because his precious council and friends of your demon ancestor will fight to defend him. I need to be a bit stronger for my power to be absolute."

"And Botan will do that? How?"

"Not her. I need something she has."

"What?"

He stopped pacing and stared at his new enemy. "Her heart."

Yusuke paused for a few seconds. "I'm sorry?"

"I need her heart."

The hero of three worlds was still trying to make sure he understood correctly. "When you say her heart…"

"I mean, exactly, what I mean. Her blood pumping organ. Even reapers have one of some sort and I plan to take hers." The villain walked closer to Yusuke. "I want and need her still. Beating. Heart."

Yusuke growled. His powers pulsated, lowly, creating an outline of blue light around his body. "I'm gonna kill you right now…"

"Do that and my servants will hunt down and murder everyone you know. Starting with your mother."

Yusuke's face gave way to his surprise.

"Yes, Yusuke. I know everything about you. It wasn't hard. I am the most powerful sorcerer in any world."

Yusuke still wanted to punch him but he had to restrain himself.

Arashi could clearly see that. "You want to fight? Good, that attitude will definitely help you in the Dark Tournament." He shrugged. "Or… just give over my daughter now. Do that and I swear that I will leave you and the rest of your friends alone… unless you try and stop me, afterwards, that is."

"If you know me then you know good and damn well I'm not gonna hand Botan over."

"Then accept my terms. Fight in the Dark Tournament."

Yusuke just sighed, giving in to the demands of this mad man. "When is it?"

"Good boy. The Tournament will be held in three months on my island, Deathlocke."

"How will we get there?"

"There's a boat leaving not far from here in three months. You will be sent all the necessary details. Just be on it."

"Great… another boat filled with demons who want to kill us."

"Your problem; not mine."

Yusuke gritted his teeth and growled.

"Three months, Urameshi. Gather your allies. Ready yourselves." He started to walk away. He paused and looked at the Mazoku. "You're all going to die, anyway, but… at least make it a challenge for me. Keep me entertained." With a chuckle that made Yusuke's skin crawl, the sorcerer walked into the darkness and disappeared.

The Mazoku would have loved to blast that cursed monster to kingdom come but he couldn't risk it, not with the threats he made and Yusuke was damn sure he would follow through with. He also couldn't believe something else: his fist was shaking. Something about Arashi got him. He hated it when that happened. But he had to get past that and ready himself to face this new challenge. So much for a period of peace. Well, there were a few years there. It was nice while it lasted.

But, the former Spirit Detective's mind went back to the matter at hand. The Dark Tournament. Three months to prepare. Plenty of time. He hoped. But the first step was getting everybody together. The main problem was that when Toguro threatened Yusuke to enter the Dark Tournament, the former Spirit Detective knew a little bit about the dangerous fighter. He knew next to nothing about Arashi. He decided he needed to learn more about him and there was one person who could help him with that.

* * *

Yusuke met with Koenma the following morning at a restaurant downtown. They made small talk for a few minutes, with Yusuke not divulging anything yet. But Koenma wasn't a fool. He may not be Yusuke's best friend but the Spirit Prince spent enough time observing the man to know when he was hiding something important.

"Alright, Yusuke," Koenma said, finally deciding to see what was on the Mazoku's mind, "what happened so bad that you had to contact me?"

Yusuke decided now was as good as time as any. "You know about what happened with Hiei, right? The whole deal with the Hellknights?"

"Yeah. Botan gave me a full account of everything."

"Yeah, well, here's the thing," Yusuke leaned on the table. "After all that, some guy came by my house to come see me."

"Who?"

Yusuke sighed. "That's just it. I need to ask you something." He paused. "What do you know about a guy named Arashi?"

Koenma's face went rigid with horror. "Demon Sorcerer Arashi?"

"I guess. Said he is the Lord of… Deathhead Island?"

"Deathlocke." Koenma couldn't believe it. He sat back rubbing his mouth. He lowered his hand, "What did he want with you?"

"He challenged me and the team to a new Dark Tournament he's organizing in three months."

"Oh, no…"

"Yeah. I can tell he's strong."

"You don't know the half of it." The spirit prince shook his head. "But why? Why is he after you?"

"It's not me he wants."

"Who?"

Yusuke sighed. "Koenma… he said he's after Botan."

Koenma sat back. "Botan?"

Yusuke nodded.

"But why?"

The Mazoku sat in silence for a few seconds, not quite sure how to verbalize this.

"At no point, have you been short on words. So, just tell me!"

Yusuke exhaled. "He said that she's his daughter."

Koenma's eyes went even wider. That sentence went through his mind over a dozen in times before he could speak again. "What the hell are you talking about, Yusuke?!" he shouted.

"Don't yell at me! I don't know anything! A little rat bastard of his scanned us when that Goto guy had us captured! Next thing I know, Arashi shows up at my house to say Botan's his daughter and he's coming after all of us if we don't show up at the Tournament!"

None of this was making any sense. "But… what can he do with Botan?"

"He said he wants her heart."

"Her what?"

"He said he wants her heart… to become more powerful."

Koenma's eyes went wider. He knew such a thing was possible. He rubbed his forehead. "This is bad. This is very bad."

"Why?"

He exhaled. "I'll have to explain that to you later." He got up. "Listen… don't do anything until you hear from me again. Just… give me a couple of days. And, whatever you do, don't tell Botan anything! You got it?"

"Koenma…"

"Do you understand?!"

"Koenma, come on, what…"

"Yusuke!" He shouted. "JUST DO IT! For once, do something without arguing with me! Just wait! ALRIGHT?!"

Yusuke was surprised. Koenma was usually so very calm. That immediately told him that this was nothing to make jokes about. Not right now, anyway.

"Okay," Yusuke said. "You got it."

Koenma hurried out of the diner.

* * *

Arashi was busy at work in his alchemic circle, perfecting his powers for the coming tournament. Sitting with his legs crossed in the circle, he was weaving spells within his own body, moving his hands around in slow, methodical motions. Tap and Taka approached their master, stopping just outside of his circle.

Arashi opened his eyes and placed his hands on his knees. "What is it?"

"The word has spread throughout Demon World, my lord," the tall, black haired Taka answered. "Complete with details, several teams are showing interest. So far… we have what we need."

"Very good, Taka. You continue to serve me well."

Taka bowed. "My lord." He rose up.

"But once word is known about the girl, won't she be easy to capture, my lord?" Tap asked. "We can take her now!"

Arashi smiled. "We could." He paused. "We could capture her now and only be met with minimal resistance from that fool King Enma. But… no. We will give Yusuke a chance to honor his end of the bargain. Besides… I wish to conquer that boy and his team. It'll make my victory all the sweeter. And it will show all in Demon World and the Spirit World who the true master is and who they should all truly fear and worship."

Both minions nodded.

"They will clamor and struggle but they will ultimately fall to us. And we will revel in it." He stood up. "Victory, gentlemen. It's only worth it when it's won and taken." He walked out of the circle, "Go gather our team. We need to make sure all is prepared."

"My lord," they said simultaneously.

After they left, Arashi looked at his circle. "It's so close. No more skulking about or planning to claim my power. It is all within my reach now. Soon… I will have my perfect victory. I will have my daughter's heart. I will become a god."

* * *

**A/N: So, what did you guys think? How about that start? REVIEWS!  
**

**Next Chapter: Who is Arashi?**

**Koenma learns the truth of Arashi and shares it with the others, including Botan. Is he really her father? How did this come to be? And how will the peony girl take the news?**

**Be here next time!**


	2. Chapter 1: Who is Arashi?

**A/N: Welcome back, my friends! Here is Chapter 1 of the Lord of Deathlocke. Time to learn about the new nemesis of Team Urameshi.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Who is Arashi?**

Back in his baby form and aided by an army of ogres, Koenma looked into his archives to find any records on Arashi. He was considered something of a super criminal within the Spirit World for his abominable creations. He could never be caught because he constantly found ways to avoid even the Spirit Defense Force. After learning about his connection to Botan from Yusuke, the Spirit Prince knew his work was cut for him to find out anything he could about Arashi and about Botan. He wasn't even sure if what the sorcerer told Yusuke was true and that was the most important thing that needed to be determined.

For, if Arashi was telling the truth, it changed everything.

* * *

The next couple of days had Yusuke nervous over what would happen next, Koenma desperately searching for that answer, and Botan being in blissful ignorance. It wasn't until three days after Koenma and Yusuke first met about Arashi that they conversed again. They met at the same restaurant.

Arriving after Koenma, Yusuke saw the disturbed look on his former boss's face and deduced what it meant. But he had to make sure. He sat down in the booth, "So…"

Koenma sighed. "It's true."

Yusuke sat back and looked out of the window in despair.

"Botan is Arashi's daughter."

"Damn."

"This is bad, Yusuke, like really bad."

"How do you mean?"

"What Arashi said he wanted to do, he can do, but there's more."

"What more?"

"My father arrived at a decision… concerning Botan's position as a grim reaper."

Yusuke held his breath. That didn't sound good. But, then again, what about any of this did?

"He's going to remove her from the position."

"What?! But… why?!"

Koenma looked away from his ally.

This made Yusuke mad. "Koenma… what are you not telling me that's clearly about to piss me off?"

The Spirit Prince sighed. "He wants to remove her… to protect the Spirit World."

Seething, Yusuke sat back then looked out of the window again. He should've already seen that coming, especially considering Enma's propensity to move anyone or anything dangerous from his ranks.

"If Arashi brings war to the Spirit World, there will be a lot of casualties. That's what my father wants to prevent. He's hoping her being gone will do this. If she's not a Grim Reaper…" He stopped when he saw no further explanation was needed. He let a few seconds of silence pass. "I'm sorry, Yusuke…"

The former Spirit Detective silently boiled beneath the surface. "So, he protects Spirit World… and leaves Botan to rot."

"_We_ have to protect her."

Yusuke looked back at Koenma. "How?"

"By any means necessary. He's going to let me break the news to her."

"How nice of him," Yusuke said, sarcastically.

"Believe me: I'm just as pissed as you are."

"You must be. You just said 'pissed.'"

"Yeah, well… strange times, I guess. He, originally, just wanted to give Botan to Arashi in exchange for some kind of deal. But I… _talked_ him out of it."

"How'd you do that?"

A touch danger flashed eyes. "Sorry, Yusuke. Gotta keep some secrets, even from you. Let's just say that desperate times call for desperate measures."

Yusuke smirked. "I forget there are times you can impress me."

Koenma chuckled, lightly. "Thanks." He turned serious and leaned forward. "This is really gonna be bad for Botan. She's gonna need us, Yusuke. Now, more than ever." He sighed. "Her entire world is about to be ripped to shreds… and there's nothing I can do to stop it."

Yusuke nodded, "We'll be there to hold together what pieces we can."

Koenma smiled. "You're one of the few people who can for her, Yusuke."

"She's my friend. I got her back."

"You got mine if my father kicks me out again?"

"Damn right."

"Then let's get ready for the blowback." He stood up from the booth. "I gotta go, Yusuke. I told Botan I would meet her later. Meet up at Genkai's tonight?"

"No problem. I'll have the others meet us there."

"Sounds like a plan." Koenma turned to leave.

"Koenma…"

The prince stopped.

"This is way worse than I think it is… isn't it?"

"You don't know about Arashi. I do. I kept him out of your path for a reason." He turned around to face his friend, "Yes, Yusuke. It's a lot worse. If he succeeds…"

"He won't."

Koenma smiled. "Good. That's the spirit we need."

"Never been a problem for me."

"Right." Koenma turned to leave, giving Yusuke wave before exiting.

* * *

Botan walked through the corridors leading to Koenma's office. She noticed that she was getting strange looks from everyone and wondered what that was about. She came to the office of the Spirit Prince to see what he needed. She found Koenma sitting at his desk with Ayame and Sayaka standing behind him. They had the same curious looks on their faces as everyone else that she passed.

"Hello, Koenma, sir," Botan greeted.

"Botan, come on in," Koenma said, rather solemnly. He caused a chair to appear. "Please, have a seat."

She did so. "Umm… sir… what's wrong?"

"I'll get right to it." He sighed. "Your position as a grim reaper…" He stopped, finding these words so very hard to utter but he had to. "…is terminated, immediately."

That sentence took a few minutes to register in her ears. The more it did, the wider her eyes became. "Wha… what?"

"I'm sorry, Botan. But… you're no longer a Reaper. You are no longer welcome in Spirit World."

She couldn't speak right away. She wanted to believe he was kidding but he was dead serious. She looked at Ayame and Sayaka and all they could do was nod, confirming that this was the truth. In one sentence, all that Botan knew came to an end. She finally managed to find words again. "But… but-but-but-but w-why?"

"I need you to go to Genkai's, for now."

She didn't want to hear that. She couldn't just hear her life was over and not get an explanation. "What are talking about?!"

"I'll explain everything later, Botan. I swear! Just please…"

"NO!" She screamed, jumping out of her seat. "Tell me now! What happened?! Why?! Why is this happening?!"

"Botan…"

"Have I done something?! Did something happen?! Tell me! I DESERVE TO KNOW!"

"Botan, please…"

"I HAVE TO KNOW! TELL RIGHT NOW! I DEMAND TO KNOW!"

"BOTAN!"

She stopped.

He exhaled, calming down. He didn't mean to scream at her. He could only imagine where her mind was right now. Her screaming was understandable; him screaming was wrong. "Botan… there are forces at work right now… forces beyond both of us… and they are after you."

She gasped.

"I promise you… I am on your side. But, to protect you, I have to send you away from this life… for now, at least."

"It's for the best, Botan," Ayame said.

"Trust us," Sayaka said. "Trust Koenma. We are all on your side and this is the best way to keep you safe."

Botan could barely comprehend what was happening or even what was being said but what choice did she really have? After all, Koenma would never make the decision to fire her without her already knowing what his reasons could be. It was driving her crazy not to know but she knew she would have to wait. She nodded.

"Head down to Genkai's," Koenma said. "You'll be permitted enough power to make one last flight down there. She's already expecting you. And, you know her; she'll take good care of you."

She gave another solemn nod.

He floated in front of her. "Everything will be alright, Botan."

Botan nodded. "Yes, sir."

"Go on, now."

Botan stood up and bowed. She walked out of the door and Koenma floated back to his desk.

"Do you really believe that everything will be okay, Koenma, sir?" Ayame asked.

Koenma sat down at his chair. "I really have no idea. I'm at a complete loss on this one. For something like this, all I can think to do… is what I've always done."

"And that is?" Sayaka asked.

He looked up at the ceiling. "Leave it in Yusuke's hands." He sighed. "I'll be going back to human world now. We need to get things straightened out. Hold down the fort."

"Yes, sir," they both responded.

* * *

That night, Yusuke gathered the team, Keiko, Shizuru, and Yukina at Genkai's to meet with Botan and Koenma. Botan was already at the compound when the others walked in and the questions started immediately before Yusuke quieted everyone down, telling them to wait for Koenma.

A few minutes later, Koenma walked in his teenaged form. "Good evening, everyone."

"Alright, now that you're here, what the hell is going on?" Hiei asked.

Koenma looked at Yusuke, "What did you tell them?"

"Just that Botan isn't a grim reaper anymore," Yusuke answered. "I thought I'd leave the rest to you."

"Thanks." Koenma looked at them all. "Let's all have a seat."

They all did so, sitting around the table in the room with Hiei sitting in the corner of the room.

Koenma rubbed his head. "Botan has lost her position as a grim reaper because of some disturbing news that has recently come to light."

"And that is?" Genkai asked.

He paused and looked his former employee. "I need you to brace yourself, Botan."

Botan's mouth fell a little ajar at this. She'd never heard that from him before.

He looked back at everyone, "Some of you may know of that name Arashi, the Demon Sorcerer."

Botan, Kurama, Hiei, Yukina, and even Genkai all seized up immediately.

"What about him?" Hiei asked, turning very serious.

Koenma stared at Botan, "He's your father."

She gasped as her eyes widened.

His eyes went to the group again. "And he wants all of you to be in the next Dark Tournament that he's hosting."

Both pieces were hard to swallow. Of course, where the Dark Tournament would usually be a huge piece of news, it hardly mattered compared to the news that came before it. In fact, that was revelation that was much harder to process.

"How in the hell is a demon Botan's father?" Kuwabara asked, speaking what was on everyone's mind.

Koenma exhaled again before answering, "He was human once."

"Impossible…" Kurama whispered.

"You have to be kidding me!" Hiei shouted. "He's one of the most powerful sorcerers in all of Demon World. He's leveled entire clans and races of demons. There is no way he was ever human! It is not possible!"

"I assure you, it is," Koenma said, calmly.

"Okay, better question," Genkai asked. "How is something like that possible?"

Koenma looked at the table and started to explain, "According to what I found, Arashi was a human scientist over 500 years ago who stumbled on a demon in human world. Unlike nowadays where you can go down the street and find one, this was quite the discovery. The demon wasn't very powerful by demon standards but, by human standards, its strength was monumental. Arashi experimented with it until, one day, he went as far as taking some of the demon blood into himself eventually. It gave him power but… it basically drove him mad… leading to discover everything he could about demons and their ilk. The rumors were that his own madness drove past points that would kill most humans as far as the physical reaction to the blood went. His research went so far that journeyed into deeper and deeper until it consumed him, turning him into a sorcerer."

Disturbing as that was to hear, for this team, it actually made some kind of sick sense. If there was any proof what demon blood could do to a human, they were all best friends with a prime example in Yusuke.

"Alright, so, why in the world is Botan a Grim Reaper?" Keiko asked.

"She had a spirit awareness for it, along lines of the Kuwabaras. After her passing, her spirit was still very strong, very pure. That decision was made by my father."

Botan's mind couldn't even really process any of this. She sat in complete and total shock of all of this.

Kurama looked over at her. He could see how much this was all hurting her. "Do you remember any of it?"

Botan slowly shook his head, "No. I… I-I don't remember not doing this…"

"Her memory was wiped," Koenma volunteered. The room was so quiet even a ghost could be heard moving through it. The usually stoic Hiei found this news somewhat disturbing.

"Why?" Yusuke asked.

Koenma looked unsure about whether or not to go on.

"Koenma? You're… really starting to scare me. And that's saying something."

"I'm not sure if I should tell you this."

Botan looked up. "Koenma, sir, please… I have to know. Why?"

Koenma sighed. He stared at her in silence for a long time before he spoke some rather chilling words, "Arashi killed you and your mother."

Considering all they had seen in their lives, it was hard to imagine that anything still surprised the group. But this did. The bombshell the spirit prince just dropped was devastating. Not one person in that room could comprehend that act.

Botan struggled to catch her breath, "Wha… what…?"

"He wanted to rid himself of earthly ties," Koenma explained. "So… he murdered you all."

Everyone had to stop and wrap their heads around that notion. Being demons and even by demon standards, Hiei and Kurama knew that such an action was heinous and evil; it most certainly broke all codes of honor anyone in the room had. And for it to have happened to Botan of all people was just unfathomable.

"Holy… shit…" Yusuke said, lowly.

"What the damn hell…" Hiei said.

Keiko looked at the blue haired girl as her eyes welled up, "Oh, Botan…"

"If he killed her by his own hand, why does he want her now?" Kurama asked.

"To take her heart," Yusuke answered.

Botan looked up, shocked. She didn't expect an answer from him. "Yusuke?"

"How do you know that?" Kurama asked.

The Mazoku looked at everyone. "Because he came to see me first. A few days after our little deal with the Hellknights. That's how all this started."

"What will taking her heart do?" Hiei asked.

"Give him more power than we can imagine," Koenma summed up. "He's a Sorcerer. He found a way."

This news was getting more disturbing by second.

"So, I gotta ask," Kuwabara spoke up, "if he killed his whole family back then, why not… do the heart thing?"

"Because his research was incomplete," Koenma explained. "He didn't even know demons could be in love. Or have families. He only ever found the one demon and, in just a year, he went mad. The heart taking is a more recent discovery he's made. I hadn't really heard about until around 50 years ago. More or less, the heart is the center of a person's soul energy. For someone like Arashi, taking the heart of his child could give him their power and his own, doubled, as she is his child. Whenever a parent creates a child, their own soul grows in power and part of it passed on to the child. But he imagined his daughter was too far gone and had no way of knowing she was a grim reaper." He paused. "But now… he could acquire astounding powers, possibly greater than the Three Kings. He could threaten every world and there would be no stopping him."

Botan just exhaled in defeat. She could never have imagined her life was anything than what it had been. Even now, it seemed like nothing more but a bad dream. Some terrible nightmare that she couldn't wake up from.

Yusuke looked at her. He knew what course of action needed to be taken here. It was the only one he could take, to protect and help her. He was ready for it. He looked at his friends. "So… a new Dark Tournament. Besides me, who's in?"

Kuwabara chuckled, as he stood to his feet, "Oh, yeah! Think you can stop me?"

Hiei stood to his feet. He smiled. "I look forward to it."

Kurama stood up. "As do I."

"I'll have to pass this time around," Genkai said. "Old age catching up with me."

"When did it not?" Yusuke smiled.

Genkai chuckled. "Any time I was kicking your ass comes to mind."

"She's got you there," Kurama pointed out.

"She usually does but who cares?" Yusuke said. "Look alive, people! We're back in the fight!"

The other fighters voice their agreement and excitement of the new challenge.

Botan looked at them all and couldn't believe that they were looking over the severity of this situation. "Are all of you insane?!"

They all stopped and stared at her.

"Have you all lost your minds?! He's a Sorcerer! You'll all die!" She jumped to her feet. "He knows about all of you! Every single one of you! If he challenged you, he's ready! All of you will die! And it will be because of me!" She paused. "Because of me…" She whispered, "This is my fault…"

"Botan…" Keiko said.

"It's not your…" Yusuke started to say.

"YES, IT IS!" Botan screamed, shocking everyone. "THIS IS MY FAULT! My father… is going to murder everyone I care about… to get to me…to me… because of me… this is all happening… because of me…" She ran out of the room, crying.

Yusuke looked at the others. "Did anyone else not see that coming?" he asked, sarcastically.

"Honestly, it took her longer than I thought," Genkai said.

Keiko got up. "Maybe I should go talk to her."

"Let's give her a minute," Kurama advised. "This has been a very trying day for her. I think she just needs to be alone right now."

"Okay."

"We should all probably get some rest, anyway. Gonna be a long few weeks until the tournament. And that's a lot of training."

Kuwabara punched the inside of his fist, "Right on! Time get back to what we do best!"

"For once, oaf, we can agree," Hiei smirked.

"So…" Yusuke said, "let's get to planning this out."

* * *

Botan ran to another area of Genkai's home. But where was she really running to? That's when it truly hit her: she had nowhere else to go. She leaned against a wall, crying as hard as she could. She couldn't help it, she couldn't stop it. She couldn't believe that this was happening: just a few hours ago, her life was just fine. And, now, she learned she was born a human. She learned she had a family. She learned her father is a monster.

Now… all she had known… was about to end. And just like her life before, her father was the cause. She sank to the ground, wrapping her arms around herself and crying. She knew the others meant well but she knew about Arashi. He was the boogeyman of the even the Spirit World. He was a danger that, thankfully, kept to himself for the most part. But, now, he had every reason to come after them and no reason not to. And he would come with everything he had.

Despite the powers of the team, what could they do against an evil like that?

* * *

**A/N: What, indeed, Botan? So, now you all know. Things are about to get heated up.**

**Next Chapter: Preparation & Training**

**Team Urameshi begins to plan on their training for the Dark Tournament and Hiei makes a suggestion for who the fifth member should be. Meanwhile, Botan continues to deal with the fallout from the shocking revelation of her life.**

**See you next time!**


	3. Chapter 2: Preparation & Training

**A/N: Welcome back, all! Time for Chapter 2! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Preparation & Training**

"So, I guess the most important thing is getting ready for this." Kuwabara looked at his team captain. "Is Arashi serious about the three months, Urameshi?"

"From what I can tell," Yusuke answered. "It's not like the guy would have any reason to lie about that."

"He's telling the truth," Koenma spoke up. "Demons have already started gearing up for it. Arashi made them the same promise of anything they wanted upon winning. A promise from the Lord of Deathlocke is as good as a promise for the old Tournament committee."

"Gonna bring every single monster who wants more power out of the woodwork," Genkai stated.

"Oh, well, that's great," Yusuke groaned. "Guess we should get back to work."

"But we're still one down," Kuwabara pointed out.

Kurama looked up. "I was just giving that some thought. With Genkai already admitting she's in no condition to fight anymore…"

"Not in the Dark Tournament, at least," Genkai said, smirking.

"Indeed. We are left with only a few members in our list of allies to pull from."

"At least, people strong enough to go up against these assholes," Yusuke pointed out.

"Yeah, but… who can we get?" Kuwabara asked. "I mean… all the people we know who are strong enough… kinda hate us."

The former spirit detective grunted. "Oh, damn. That's a good point. And I don't just wanna throw anyone who says yeah in for fear of them getting hurt or worse."

"So, the issue is finding someone who is willing, trustworthy, and strong enough," Kurama said.

"Did this list suddenly get shorter?" Kuwabara asked.

"Yep," Yusuke and Kurama said.

Hiei thought about it for a second. He smirked. "I know someone we can get."

"Oh, yeah? Who?"

"Mukuro."

"Mukuro?" Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Koenma asked at the same time.

"Do you think she will actually help?" Kurama asked.

"Positive," Hiei nodded.

"I imagine the better question is: are you sure we can trust her?"

Hiei understood the dilemma of his comrades but he knew better. "Yes. Don't mistake her for one of the fools who hates us, blindly. There is far more to her than that. She will aid us, as long as I ask."

Yusuke smirked, mischievously and snickered, "Yeah but I'm sure she will if you ask. But I'm betting you just want to… persuade her."

Hiei grunted and looked away as a touch of red on his cheeks.

"Alright, so, we have our five," Kuwabara said. "But, what now? I mean, we don't have the time to put into training like we used to."

"We train when we can," Yusuke declared. "I'm gonna get out here to train with Grandma." He looked at Kuwabara, "You should probably do the same." He looked at Hiei, "You'll be just fine."

Hiei smirked.

Yusuke looked at the red haired man. "What are you gonna do?"

Kurama thought about it for a second. "I'll probably spend some of my time here, as well."

"You sure?"

He nodded, "All of my training needs can be met here. Plus, the seclusion can help."

"But what your job in town?"

"I can work there and come back, sometimes. Trust me. I need nowhere near as much sleep as normal humans."

"Is that why I'm not tired as much anymore? Because of my demon blood?"

"Yes," Hiei volunteered. "More powerful demons don't typically need as much sleep."

"Uhh… you sleep all the time," Kuwabara pointed out.

"There's a difference. I _like_ to sleep."

Yusuke chuckled. "Alright… we have our plans." He looked at his team. "We got a little less than three months, boys. Let's get to work."

* * *

Hiei went back to demon world and found Mukuro asleep in her room, as usual. He was about to speak when the former demon king beat him to the punch.

"So… a new Dark Tournament?" She opened her eye.

Hiei sat down. "Yes."

"Is it really Arashi?"

"From what Yusuke said, yes. He came by to see him and challenged him."

"For what reason?"

"Botan is his daughter."

Mukuro blinked in surprise. And it actually showed on her face. "Really?"

He nodded.

She sighed. "Alright. That's interesting."

"You think that's a shock? Get this: I volunteered you to be the fifth member of our team."

She looked at him, shocked at first then began to laugh. It took her a minute to stop. Hiei couldn't help but chuckle at her amusement.

She smirked, "Are you serious?"

He nodded again.

"Your friends trust me? Me? I would've waged a war with Yusuke Urameshi had he not conceived the Demon World Tournament."

"You'll find that he's quickly forgiving." He thought about that statement. "In most cases."

She chuckled and shook her head. "And are you saying you trust me?"

"You haven't slit my throat in my sleep yet. And I would know if you had even tried, by now."

"You have a point there. But why?"

"Why what?"

"Why ask me?"

He stared at her. "Despite my better judgment, I understand Yusuke's need to protect Botan. Others who can help us may be strong but you are stronger than most. And we do need all the help we can get."

"You're serious, aren't you?"

"Yes."

"I see." She paused and thought the offer over. She didn't really know Yusuke that well nor any of the others, save Hiei. But Yusuke and Kurama had impressed her in the Demon World Tournaments. And this was an opportunity to face the elusive Lord of Deathlocke and his soldiers without a war breaking out; she had always been curious about Arashi's strength. The whole idea, quite frankly, made her smile. "You know what? Why not? It sounds… like fun."

Hiei smirked. Fun, indeed.

* * *

The team wasted no time in getting to their training. After all, the next three months would be hectic, made a slight bit more difficult for those who lived in the human world due to their life commitments there but they did what they could. Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Kurama all went to Genkai's in their spare time in order to have the freedom to train and not destroy anything. The training was intense as they knew that, like any other time before, this was a must win situation. They didn't really have any new techniques to learn; they just had to improve on what they had and be ready for anything.

For Yusuke, he decided to take a more old school approach to his training. Much to Genkai's delight. And he quickly regretted that decision.

Two weeks into their training found him in a difficult position with his teacher. He didn't want to attack her but he wanted to see how much he could absorb. Again, Genkai couldn't have been happier and Yusuke couldn't have been more dismayed. Since here she was punching him, mercilessly, in the stomach as he just stood there and took it.

'_God, I hate her,_' the former spirit detective thought. '_I told her not hold back but it feels like she's punching harder than ever! I thought she was old!_'

After few more series of blows, Genkai gave him an uppercut to the chin, sending him into the air. He landed with a hard thud.

The old psychic landed on her feet. "That's enough for today."

Groaning, Yusuke smiled. "Yeah, sure." He slowly got to his feet. "Those fists never run on E, huh?"

Genkai grinned. "Never." She watched him as he dusted himself off. "Yusuke, not that I don't enjoy beating the high holy crap out of you but why do you do this? You don't need my training. So, what is this really about?"

"It's me getting used to a fight again. I haven't been in a real fight since the last tournament to determine the Demon World king. I need an opponent to toughen me up again." He started to knock dirt from his arms. "And no one is tougher than you, Grandma."

She smiled. "Flattery doesn't work on me, kiddo."

He smirked. "I know. I was being honest." He looked over at the room where Botan was. "How is she?"

She sighed. "Doing what she can."

"She talking?"

"Nope. And I don't make her."

"I don't blame you."

Genkai paused for a second. The wind blew through her grey pink hair. She looked up through the trees toward the sky. "Yusuke…"

He looked at her. "Yeah?"

"Botan's going to need you guys more than ever. So… with that in mind…" She turned to him and smiled. "I'm proud to see you protecting her and not making jokes out of this."

Yusuke smirked then turned serious. "I know I joke a lot…" He looked up at the sky, "but I can't help but feel for her. I mean… I know how I felt when I found out I was part demon but there's a big difference."

"What's that?"

He smirked and looked at her. "I was already a jackass."

She chuckled. "No argument here."

He scowled again and looked toward her room. "But her…" He shook his head. "She never even knew it was possible for her to be human or that she ever was. Now… she finds out she's human and her father killed her to become the most powerful demon sorcerer in the world. And, now? He's back to finish what he started and take away everything she still has." He looked back at his teacher. "Trust me, Genkai: I know this is no joking matter."

"I know." She cracked another smile. "Maybe you're not such a dimwit, anymore, after all."

"Well, don't stop calling me that now. You'll ruin a good thing."

They both laughed at this. It was a momentary reprieve; they knew things would get hard soon enough.

* * *

Botan sat in her room, like she had been doing for the past two weeks. Some days she would be just fine. Some days were like today. She couldn't stand what was happening. All of the inner pain she is going through; it clawed at her all the time. Even in the moments she thought she could handle it, it would hit her harder than it did before. She sat in the corner, grabbing at her head while staring off into space. She cried to herself all day on days like this.

Genkai would approach the door, hear her crying, and move on, leaving her be. Like she told Yusuke, this was a trying time for her and no one could comprehend what she was going through and no one could really comfort her right now. All anyone could do was be there for her when she needed and when she would allow it.

* * *

Down in bowels of Mukuro's castle, the demon king and Hiei stared at one another as they prepared to duel again as had been their training regimen for the past few days. Sans his sword, Hiei charged Mukuro going for a straight punch to her face. She dodged and kicked him in the side, followed by a punch to his cheek. He reacted by letting the punch connect, catching her arm, and kicking her in the stomach. He tossed her against a stone pillar and rushed at her, catching her sternum with a knee. She gasped but reacted with a punch straight to his face, sending him flying some feet away.

He got to his feet but it was clear they were fatigued. This was a hard day of training. They stopped, taking a knee and breathing heavily.

Mukuro decided to take this opportunity to bring up a key question. "Hiei…"

He looked at her.

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why this? Why be in the Tournament? Is it for your team or is it for her?"

He looked narrowed his eyes at her. "What do you mean?"

"Are you in love with this girl?"

His eyes went wide, immediately, completely caught off guard by the question and by the sheer fact of who was asking it. "Who?! Botan!? You must be joking!"

"Are you?" she asked, just as calmly.

He groaned. "No. Not at all."

"Then why are you helping them?"

The swordsman took a deep breath and exhaled. "For the same reason that I saved them from Goto, though they probably didn't need saving…"

"And that is?"

"I have to say it, don't I?"

"Humor me."

He was silent for a long time. He hated admitting this but it was the truth. "They are my friends."

She nodded, "Interesting."

Now, it was his turn to ask a question. One he hadn't conceived until her came first. "Why do you care?"

"I wanted to hear you admit you have friends."

"Not that."

She stared at him.

"Why did you care about whether or not I was in love with Botan?"

"I don't."

"Then you should've picked a different question to ask first."

She stared at him, got up, then turned her back to him. "That's enough for today. We will continue tomorrow."

Hiei watched her walk off. After she gone, he shook his head and chuckled. "Women as a whole confound me."

* * *

Kurama arrived at the compound early the next morning, needing to get in some training. He walked to Genkai's common room and found her having her morning tea.

"Good morning, Master Genkai," the former thief greeted.

"Hey, kid," she replied. "Come to get some work in?"

"Indeed. I do have tentative plans to one day meet Yusuke here but, until then, it's just me."

"Glad to have you here."

"Thank you."

"Want some tea?"

"I'm fine, for now, thank you." He decided to shift the conversation to the peony girl. "How is she?"

"Comes out of her room, eats, goes back. And that doesn't even happen on some days. I have to leave the food by her door so she'll eat." She sighed. "It still doesn't make sense to her. Can't say that I blame her."

"Nor I. Has anyone tried to talk to her?"

"Tried? Sure. Succeeded? No. But, so far, only Yusuke and Keiko have given it a shot. I don't think anyone else has any clue as to what to say to her."

"I see." He wanted to go see her, at least, try to talk to her, but he wasn't sure how that would come across. Above all else, he didn't want to make matters worse. Botan was probably going through enough. "Well… I better get to my training."

"Just don't destroy my house. Those dimwits already try enough as it is."

He chuckled. "No need to worry. I plan to train in the forest, as to avoid such damage." He exited.

Genkai sipped her tea again and chuckled. She saw Kurama's stare and easily figured out the reasons behind it. For a man who could be hard to read, the red haired warrior was a blockbuster movie this time around. "Kids. All of them. I'm still older than a demon fox and a grim reaper. Guess when it comes to human stuff, you gotta rely on the experts." She got up walked toward Botan's room. She knocked three times. "Hey, kiddo. I got tea, if you want some. No pressure." She walked her planned two steps away then stopped. "Oh, yeah. Kurama's here. He's training nearby. Just wanted you to know."

She didn't need to see Botan to know that impacted her somehow; though, hearing her move in room was a definite confirmation.

Genkai smiled. '_I'm so amazing I impress me, sometimes._'

* * *

Kurama deployed his rose whip, destroying a large boulder then slicing straight through a tree in one stroke. He was working on his precision and the power executed. It was near flawless as it had been in the before, but it had been quite some time since he was in a fight last. He had to be sure he was at an appropriate level for combat.

While he trained, he knew he was being watched. More to the point, he knew who was watching him. He didn't want to scare Botan off so he kept training, let her stand by until she felt comfortable enough to talk to him. He practiced for a long time before stopping and she watched him all the while. It was something new for her, the way she'd been feeling about him recently. When Goto had them all captured in Darkgate, Kurama was the one who helped her calm down and keep her composure. Afterward, they had dinner since and she found herself smiling and giggling like schoolgirl whenever she was around. She couldn't explain this feeling but, in truth, she didn't want it to stop. She didn't even know why she left her room after Genkai told her he was here but she did.

He paused and looked over at her. He didn't really plan to. It was pretty much involuntary. She didn't mean to stop and stare at him. It was just as involuntary. But, it was then that Botan realized what else she felt when she was around Kurama: at peace and safe. She didn't quite feel like things would be okay yet but she felt there was a possibility that they could be.

He stared at her for a while, wondering what was going through her mind. He opened his mouth to speak but changed her mind. He closed it and simply gave her a warm smile.

Her heart warmed up immediately and she gave the smallest smirk.

He happily accepted it.

She was surprised she could muster it, herself.

After all, it was the closest she'd come to smiling in days.

* * *

**A/N:**** REVIEWS, PLEASE!**

**Next Chapter: Turmoil**

**Kurama goes to Genkai to make a surprising request and the two discuss other matters. Also, Botan's confusion, frustration, and fear over this whole situation boil over and she confides in the one person she feels safest around: Kurama.**


	4. Chapter 3: Turmoil

**Chapter 3: Turmoil**

Kurama's training for the rest of that day went pretty well. But he imagined that he would need a little bit more to help bring victory to his team. With that in mind, the next day, after an afternoon of training, Kurama walked back into Genkai's compound and to the psychic's common room, finding her drinking tea again.

He knocked on the doorframe. "Master Genkai, may I have a word with you?"

"Sure," Genkai answered. "What's up, kid?"

He walked in and sat down. "I need to know that technique you used against Shishiwakamaru back in the semi-finals of the last Dark Tournament."

"The Spirit Reflection?"

Kurama nodded.

"Yusuke knows it. Why not ask him?"

"I'm staying near Botan as much as possible. And better to learn from the original."

Genkai smiled. It was good to hear that her suspicions were beginning to be confirmed. "Got it bad for that girl, huh?"

He smirked, "Is that the question that I have to answer before you'll teach me?"

"Not really but I'm an old woman who has to have her fun whenever and wherever she can get it. Humor me."

He chuckled. He sighed. "Yes… I'm most sure that I do." He chuckled again at the irony of Genkai being the only person who knows this about him. He hadn't even told the others yet. He was just barely beginning to admit to himself.

"Why not tell her?"

"I won't force anything on her. We were getting close before all this started but… to put this on her now… it wouldn't feel right. If it's not something we both can handle, it won't be worth it."

The old teacher chuckled. "I should've trained you instead. You're more pleasant to be around and nowhere near as hard headed as those dimwits. And definitely smarter." She thought for a second, "I don't know how it works for a demon but I'll do my best to teach my little trick to you."

"Thank you."

"Ah, forget it. Good to not deal with nothing but numbskulls around this place for once."

"I'm sure." He considered their subject just a moment ago and decided to pursue it further. "Since I can be so open with you about this, may I ask one question?"

"Sure."

"Why are you letting Botan stay here? I know you value your privacy."

"It's not like I hate any of you or would kick you out if you're going some major crap."

"Agreed. But, I feel there is more in Botan's case."

"There is." She sipped her tea then stared at the liquid in her cup. "Girl had her whole life ripped apart: lost her position as a grim reaper, found out her father's a demon sorcerer, and then said-father thrusts the only people she cares about into a tournament to the death where, literally, her heart is on the line. She needs some peace and quiet while she sorts through all this in her own mind. She'll never get it at any of those dimwits' houses. Keiko and Yukina are sweet enough but those morons they have for husbands will bug her to death."

His eyebrows raised, understandingly, at that notion. "Impossible to argue that."

"She needs the alone time. She needs to have some silence for a little while she gets her wits about her again. And I get, better than most people, what it's like to need peace and quiet while life's burdens kick you in the ass over and over again. Hell, just remembering the beating is painful. Sometimes, more so." She looked at him. "To answer your question a little simpler: I'm letting her stay here because she needs the peace and quiet."

He understood that and appreciated it more than he could express. He nodded. "Thank you again."

"Don't mention it." She took another sip of tea. "We'll start training tomorrow. It won't take long for you to get it, probably a few hours, I'm guessing."

"Any help will be appreciated."

"Sure thing, kid."

Kurama got up, gave a bow, and started to leave.

"Kurama."

He stopped and looked at the elderly psychic.

"She won't say it and she may even act like it doesn't but it makes her more comfortable when you're here. I know you have obligations in your human life. But, as much as time as you can spare here… you're welcome to stay. I've got no problem with it."

He smiled then looked toward Botan's room. "Is it alright if I spend the night?"

"Fine by me."

He turned to Genkai and bowed. "Thank you again."

She nodded at him. "Sure thing, kid."

* * *

Later on that evening found Kurama and Genkai were sitting down to dinner. It was a comfortable silence between the two of them. While Kurama did have a knack for idle chit chat, he knew Genkai wasn't one for it. He didn't mind, however; he enjoyed the peace and serenity of her home all the same, anyway.

They were well into their meal when, much to their surprise, they heard the door slide open. They looked to see the blue haired girl standing at the door. Neither had any idea of what to say and decided that it wasn't their place to say anything right now. If she decided to come out of her room and wanted to speak, she would speak. But, for now, she just wanted to have a peaceful dinner with people she cared about and who cared about her. They could see that and that could happily grant her that wish. She walked in, not saying a word and sat down. Kurama put a plate in front of her and slid some chopsticks over to her. She gave him a grateful nod, picked up chopsticks, and reached for a sushi roll.

"Wait," Kurama said, quietly and kindly. He placed his hand on hers and guided it to another roll. "This one is less spicy. I know you're not that big a fan."

She managed a small smile and nodded to him. She even let out a low whispered, "Thank you."

Kurama smiled at her, happy to see her eating. He looked back at Genkai as the psychic had a knowing smile creep was across her face. The fox demon blushed slightly and looked away. It was almost impossible for Genkai to stifle back her laughter but she managed to all the same. They ate in silence for the long time, nearly finishing the meal and no one had said a word prior to the earlier exchange.

But, as much as Genkai enjoyed the peace and quiet, she knew that Botan was still a nervous wreck. She figured out one way to work in some relief for the poor girl and have some fun at the same time. "Learning the Spirit Reflection is a good idea, Kurama."

Kurama looked up at her as Botan looked back and forth between them.

"Like I said, I'm sure you'll nail it in no time at all. Mainly, because you have better focus than those dimwits I always have around her."

The red haired man chuckled, even Botan allowed herself another small smirk.

"These guys… Arashi and all those other teams in the Tournament… they aren't even prepared for the beat down that's coming."

"Let us hope so."

Botan tensed up a bit. It was all the emotion she could show right now. She had cried herself asleep earlier.

To Genkai, the girl might as well have been weeping. "No hope to it," she directed that Kurama, though she was speaking for Botan's sake, as well. "You've all been through the impossible before and got through just fine. This is gonna end. And everything's gonna be just fine."

"You are certainly very sure," the fox pointed out.

"Eh. I know how good of a fighter you are, Kurama. Even without your Yoko side. Plus… Yusuke's pulled all of us out of the fire more times than I can count."

Kurama smiled. "Yes. He has at that."

Botan did remember all of the times Yusuke pulled them through, from Toguro to Yomi, even swaying Kurama and Hiei into being on their side. Yusuke had led them all and got them to victory so many times before. _Every_ other time before, in one way or the other.

"But…" Botan said. "…what if we can't? What if he can't this time?"

Kurama and Genkai looked at her.

She kept her eyes fixed downward on her empty plate. "What if… this is the one time… we can't make it through… no matter what Yusuke does?"

Kurama put his hand on top of hers. "We will."

Botan looked at him and tried to smile but she couldn't. She was worried. She is scared. Nothing about this wasn't terrifying. "I wish I could believe it…" She moved her hand from his.

Kurama was surprised by the gesture. "But why can't you?"

She looked at him and exhaled. "You wouldn't understand. No one does."

He paused. "I can try."

No matter how much she wanted to believe that, she shook her head. "No. You can't." She slowly got up and left the room.

"Botan. Botan, wait…"

It was no use. The fear had a strong hold on her and it wouldn't let go and she wouldn't let it.

Genkai exhaled. "Damn. I was hoping she was starting to feel better."

"What do you think needs to happen?" Kurama asked.

"She needs to know everything is going to be okay."

"How can we help that?"

"The only surefire way is to win the tournament." She looked at him, slyly, "If you come up with something else… that's on you, Kurama."

The fox gave a smirk. "I've been trying to give her the space she needs."

She understood that. It was admirable. However… "Sometimes, people need their space. Sometimes… people need to know there are people who aren't afraid to make the leap to enter their space for them."

"You know I'm not one for space invading."

She gave him a thoughtful look. "Maybe it's time for that to change."

That one sentence made him look at this situation in a new light. Or rather, look at himself in this situation in a new light.

* * *

After a couple of more hours training that night, Kurama walked into another area of the compound, about to go find sheets and a blanket to lie down. But he stopped and looked at Botan's room. He debated over and over again in his mind about whether or not to see if she was asleep, to talk to her. He really wanted to check on her but he was still not sure if invading her space was what she needed. But he was growing very concerned about her. He and the others agreed to give her the space she needed: they would check on her but let her be if she didn't want to talk and not pry. Still, his concern was still there and growing stronger. He decided that the others had broken more than their fair share of rules in the past; he imagined it was just his turn to break their rules and his own routine. He walked to her door and he could hear her crying.

He walked over to Botan's room and knocked on her door. "Botan?"

She sniffed. "Go away…"

He became a little disheartened. He thought to leave but couldn't bring himself to follow through with that plan. "Botan, can we please talk?"

"Please, Kurama. Just leave me alone."

"But, Botan…"

"Leave me alone!"

Her outburst wasn't shocking. But, much to his surprise, that just strengthened his resolve. "Please, just… tell me what's wrong. I want to help." He sighed. "I just… want to be there for you."

Her heart skipped a beat at that, though that didn't change her disposition.

"That's all I want."

"But, you can't be. Not for this."

He sighed, "Botan…"

"You don't understand. None of you do." She tried to stop herself but, somehow, her words had been brought to the surface and she couldn't keep them down any longer. "It's not like this is some random villain of the week, some arrogant monster challenging Yusuke. This is the Demon Sorcerer, the Lord of Deathlocke. The one monster even the Demon Kings were wary of. I don't even know why I'm telling you this. You know all the stories surrounding Arashi. All the horrible things people have seen him do and even more rumors. He's evil, incarnate. He makes people like Mukuro, Yomi, and Raizen look like they weren't so bad. He murdered, he destroyed, and committed genocide against demons. And this demon… was a man.

"He was a human." She stopped as the hardest thing to admit came to her. "This man… this demon… is my father." She started to cry all over again. She did so for a minute before being able to speak again. "He killed me… he killed my mother… he took a life I don't even remember. And, now… he's going to take my life again." She paused. "He's going to kill you all… to get to me. All of you are going to die… to defend me. It's all going to be my fault. It scares me what he does to me but… what he wants to do to all of you…" She stopped again. "I can't take it. I can't stand this. I just want to be left alone until it all crashes around me. So, please… just leave me alone."

He thought about listening to her. He thought about leaving. But he couldn't bring himself to do it. He couldn't leave her. He just couldn't make himself do it. "I understand better than you think I do." He instead put his hand against the wooden doorframe. "You think you're alone. But you're not."

She gasped.

"It seems like your entire world is crumbling around you. It even feels like it. But it's not. Parts of it may be gone but the core is still there, I swear. I've learned… from my mother… that as long as you have the people you care about… you are never alone. And, no matter how you are born… what matters is who you are. Arashi can never take that from you. Even if… even if the worse happens… we all still care about you, Botan. All of us. And we blame you for none of this. None. _We_ made the choice to act because we care about _you_. Do you understand?"

Her silence still had a grip on her. She couldn't confirm or deny that she understood. This was still very overwhelming.

"You are concerned about Arashi being your father. Do you think that matters to us? Consider this, Botan: does it matter to you that Yusuke was born with the blood of the Mazoku? Does it matter that I was born a fox demon then reborn a human? Or does who I am now… matter to you?"

She paused. In both cases, she did not care how they were born. She was thankful for who they are now.

"It doesn't matter how you were born. It doesn't matter who your father is or isn't. It matters who you are. That's why we are doing this: because of who _you_ are. You have us, Botan. You are not alone in this. And you never will be. We will always be there for you. You'll always have us." He leaned closer to the door and whispered just loud enough for her hear it, "You'll always have me."

Botan's eyes welled up with tears. The last thing she wanted was to be alone, was to be hated. But, from the words of someone she cared so much about, more than she could even understand, she was just assured that she wouldn't be alone. How she longed for those words to be true.

When he heard no response, he sighed. He moved to the wall beside of the door and leaned his back against it. He slid down to the ground, sat, and stared up at the night sky, praying Botan would be alright. He knew all this would depress her like nothing else would. But who could blame her? She wasn't him or Hiei or Yusuke or even Kuwabara. She didn't have the experience of being in a place like this before and the resulting resiliency that is gained from having to fight her way out. She really didn't have many powers to speak of and she hardly had the capacity to become evil. And her father was a demon sorcerer who was more capable than any other. It was rumored that the only reason he never tried to take over Demon World himself was because he wasn't strong enough to face all three of the Kings but he could face them each one at a time. Evidence of his influence was many places in demon world, from powerful demon to entire leveled regions. And this was Botan's father. It was ridiculous to even consider, almost impossible to fathom. No wonder she was terrified; she was justified in her fear.

Considering all of this made Kurama sigh and rub his forehead. In reality, all he could do was hope, fight as best as he could, and count on Yusuke to help them pull them through. The one thing he prayed more than anything was that Botan could hang on until the fighting was over. If she could hold on. He just wasn't sure if she could.

He was surprised when he heard the door slide open a few minutes later. He didn't move quickly, he didn't want to frighten her. He slowly looked at her as she walked over and sat down next to him. They exchanged unsure looks, until Kurama gave Botan a smile filled with hope. She gave a smirk back and they looked at the stars.

She slowly moved his hand next to his.

* * *

**A/N: Yes, I know. More story. But, I want to make sure everything makes sense before we get to the action. But, what do you guys think is going on with Kurama and Botan? Let me know with some reviews!**

**Next Chapter: Completing the Team**

**Three months have gone by since the announcement of the Tournament and the day has almost arrived. Now, it's time for Team Urameshi to gather together and meet Mukuro. The Tournament is almost here...**


	5. Chapter 4: Completing the Team

**Chapter 4: Completing the Team**

Three months came, three months went. Team Urameshi trained in every way they knew how to and soon the days of training were over. The team regrouped back at Genkai's compound; Yusuke and Kuwabara were in the forest getting one last sparring match in before. The best friends rushed at each other, entering into a battle of straight martial arts. As usual, it was a hard hitting battle but these two had come a very long way from their school yard brawls. Light years away, in fact. Their training had them the most formidable of combatants, not including their powers. Even despite Kuwabara being fully human, the spirit aware fighter was as dangerous as his best friend and rival and just as unpredictable. It solidified for both of them that they were both ready for this Tournament but one more proof of their skills wouldn't hurt. They backed away from each other, smiled, and prepared for one last charge: Yusuke having his fist charged with spirit energy and Kuwabara had his spirit sword ready. They charged at each other and collide, caused a powerful explosion when their energies slammed into each other. They both jumped back and smiled even bigger.

"Looks like you're actually ready for a fight," Yusuke joked.

Kuwabara chuckled. "I was gonna say the same thing to you."

They heard clapping and turned to see Kurama doing so with Hiei standing next to him.

Kurama ceased his applause. "Excellent work, gentlemen."

"Good work on Yusuke's part," Hiei added. "If that's all Kuwabara can muster, we're going to have to pick up the slack for him again."

"Ah, screw you, Hiei!" Kuwabara yelled.

"Brothers-in-law, behave," Kurama smiled.

Hiei shot an evil glare at him.

"Anyway," Yusuke said, "where's our new teammate?"

"She's speaking with Genkai and the other ladies," Hiei informed.

The Mazoku grinned. "Have fun convincing her to join?"

"Make those jokes in front of her and I'll hurt you."

Yusuke chuckled. "This is gonna be fun."

They walked back into the main room and saw Genkai talking to Mukuro, with Keiko, Yukina, and Shizuru in the room as well. The tension in the air was mildly palpable since Yusuke nor Kurama had seen Mukuro since the end of the Demon King Tournament and Kuwabara had never met her in a face to face setting before.

"So… that's her?" Kuwabara asked.

"Yep," Yusuke answered.

Kurama bowed. "Mukuro. Good you could make it."

Mukuro inclined her head to him.

"So… you know all about the Tournament?"

"Indeed. I am ready for combat."

Yusuke sat down, "Well, let me go ahead and get this out of the way, then…"

No one knew what he was about to say but Mukuro was determined to not let him get to her. Hiei was silently praying Yusuke didn't make a fool of himself; coincidentally, so was everyone else.

Instead, the Mazoku smiled. A genuine smile of gratitude. "Thanks for helping us out, Mukuro."

Yusuke took everybody by surprise when he admitted that. Keiko knew better, though: she had already talked to him about the whole situation. He didn't mind fighting alongside Mukuro because it was for Botan's sake. He knew that they needed to fight together and they needed to get their last member to make the tournament. And, though they had a few choices, he knew Mukuro was one of the best choices; besides being a former Demon King, she was one of the best fighters in all of Demon World.

"We need all the help we can get and we appreciate you pulling us out of fire on this one. I know it's probably hard to work with us. Or more like, it will be."

Mukuro just bowed her head. "It's no trouble at all." She looked back at him, "I, honestly, don't mind. I don't really do much in Demon World, these days. Nothing to do, actually. Besides, I am anxious to see if I can face off against Arashi and his team. I've heard of the Demon Sorcerer and I am curious to see if he has anything to offer. Exercise my skills, as it were."

"But to go from one of the Three Kings to a member of a Dark Tournament team, gotta feel like a bit of a downgrade."

"Don't forget, son of Raizen: I could say the same of you."

Yusuke chuckled. "Nah, I started out on a Dark Tournament team. Plus, I'm not cut out to be king. Too much responsibility. Not my style."

Mukuro chuckled. "On that, I believe we can agree."

Everyone in the room laughed.

"She's got you pegged, dimwit," Genkai smiled.

"I heard." Yusuke smirked, "I'm starting to like her."

"So, I guess we're all set then," Kuwabara said.

"Yep. Tomorrow, we head for the boat that takes us to the island."

"When's Koenma getting here?" Keiko asked.

"In a few minutes. Just a few things to talk about, he said."

Keiko looked around. "And Botan?"

"To herself, for now," Genkai said. "It'll pretty much be the last chance she gets to be in place where she can be at peace until this is all over."

"Shouldn't someone tell her we're all here?" Yukina asked.

"What? And have her terrified to know that your brother is here?" Kuwabara asked. "I thought we wanted to keep her calm."

Hiei's left eye twitched and he slowly turned to Kuwabara, "First, if I were going to assault anyone here, it'd be you! Second, when this is over, I swear, I'm going to beat the hell out of you."

"Just try it, shorty!"

"Oh, my God, can you two, please, save it!" Yusuke shouted. He looked at Kuwabara's wife. "Let her be by herself, Yukina. We'll see her in the morning. She's gonna need to relax while she still can. Things are gonna be tense soon."

"How is she taking this, I'm curious," Mukuro asked.

He shrugged. "Don't see her much to tell. She does her best to smile when she comes out of her room and even that was just recently but… well…" No further explanation was needed.

The former demon king easily understood. "Hmm." She sighed. "To learn that Arashi is her father… along with learning she was human once, it must've been quite the thing to digest."

"How would you react?"

"I'd probably go directly after the bastard and fight him myself. But, given my history with father figures, I'm probably the wrong one to ask."

"Surprised you even care," Hiei said.

"Call me curious. Do you not think my curiosity was piqued when you told me that Arashi used to be human?"

He shrugged, "I'll give you that."

The door slid open, revealing Koenma standing at the threshold. "Ah," the Prince said. "The gang's all here, I see. Good evening, everyone."

They all greeted him as he walked in and sat down.

"So, what's the word?" Yusuke asked.

"The Tournament will begin day after tomorrow," Koenma explained. "You will all have to be at Deathlocke by tomorrow night. Boat leaves tomorrow afternoon."

"Wait. What do you mean 'you'? You're not going?"

He sighed. "I'm gonna try to make it as soon as I can."

"What?"

"My father has… advised against it."

"He threatened you," Hiei surmised.

"He was careful to choose the exact words to keep it from sounding like that but, yeah."

Kurama sighed. "So, even our own sponsor isn't allowed at the Tournament."

"In spirit, I am, if you'll pardon the pun. But my father is simply trying to keep direct Spirit World involvement in Arashi's affairs."

"It's almost abhorrent," Mukuro said. "Abandoning his own servants when they are in danger in fear of one demon. He must be so confident in his own forces." She scoffed. "I always knew King Enma was a coward."

Everyone fell silent, wondering how Koenma would react to a direct insult of his father.

The prince merely shrugged. "This time around, I'd have to agree with you." He shook his head. "He still won't reverse his position on Botan." He looked at the team. "That's what I really came to talk to you guys about. You have to win. And I don't mean that in some vague way. I mean you _have_ to." He paused before going on. "I'm actually glad Botan's not here. My father really doesn't view her life worth much in this case. He's more than ready to completely let her go to keep Arashi from waging war with Spirit World and trying to takeover Earth."

"And he thinks that, after he takes over Demon World, he'll just… leave both places be?" Genkai asked.

"I didn't say he was the smartest man in any world. And all of us know that Arashi will just want more power. My father thinks he can sated but I know better." He looked at the team, "That's why I'm putting every last chip on you guys. For Botan's sake and for everyone's sake… you have to stop him. You _have_ to win."

"We are," Kuwabara said, speaking for the team.

Koenma smirked. "That's the attitude we need."

"Don't worry about it, Koenma," Yusuke assured. "We don't plan on walking out of this without a victory."

"Good to hear." Koenma got to his feet. "I better head back. Tell Botan I said hello and that I'm still pulling for her."

"Right." The captain looked at his team, "We should all be getting to sleep. Gonna be a long boat ride, tomorrow."

"Already got rooms ready for all of you," Genkai said.

"Thanks, Genkai. Everyone, get some good sleep. We're gonna need the rest."

"All of it we can get," Kuwabara pointed out.

"You got that right."

* * *

Around midnight, while the rest of the team was sleeping, Kurama went looking for Botan. Since she hadn't come to see everybody when they arrived, he just wanted to look in on her to make sure she was alright but he found that she wasn't even in her room. It left him more than a little worried. With her fear already being pretty substantial to begin with, he couldn't even begin to imagine her frame of mind with the Tournament less than two days away. He passed by the storeroom and could hear her crying. He walked inside and looked around the storeroom.

"Botan?" he asked.

She gasped. She sniffed, "Kurama?"

He looked over by the flour bags and saw her with her arms around her knees as they pressed up to her chest.

"Botan?" He approached her. "Are you alright?"

"No…" She sniffed. "The closer we get… the more afraid I am. It's the day after tomorrow… it's so close." She shook her head, "And I can't help but think… you're all going to die."

He understood her concern. "That isn't going to happen. We've faced impossible odds before."

"Not like this. You are all going to die, Kurama… and it's going to be my fault."

He sat down next to her. "No, it won't. If anything does happen, it was our choice to fight this battle."

"Because of me! You're doing this for me!"

"We've all fought for Yusuke. And he's fought for all of us. And we all want to fight for you."

"But…"

"There is nothing to be concerned about, Botan." He took hold of her hand, "Everything will be fine."

She stared into his eyes. She saw his confidence, his conviction, and she saw that he really believed everything he was telling her. And, she realized something else: his eyes were beautiful to look at.

"We will win this."

Despite herself, she was starting to believe him. "…You promise?"

He smiled at her. "I promise."

She felt a warm feeling flow through her chest. Her pulse was speeding up. She realized that it wasn't just this moment; she always felt it whenever Kurama was around. It wasn't a bad feeling at all. In fact, it was like nothing she had ever felt before. And, she really liked it. It was the one thing that ever calmed her mind during the turmoil of the past three months. She always wanted this feeling. In fact, she wanted more of it. She already knew how she felt with him just around but her mind drifted to how it would feel to kiss him. She really wanted to find out.

Almost on its own, her face started moving closer to his.

"Uhh… B-Botan?" he stuttered out in a whisper.

She didn't hear him. She didn't want to talk or listen to any reason right now. She wanted to do this and let it out. She knew this was probably a mistake but she couldn't think about that now. Right now, she was doing what she never did: acting purely on her own desires. With everything happening like it did, just this once, she wanted to do something she wanted to do, that she had the power to do. She had the power to do this.

She closed her eyes and, gently, pressed her lips to his. Kurama was stunned but it was starting to feel perfect. He became absorbed by it, closing his eyes as well as he let this feeling take over. His feelings for Botan were new territory for him but that was why he wanted to explore them. He wanted to see if it lead anywhere. In this moment, he got his answer. And it was even better than he expected it to be. Instinctively, he brought his hand up to her waist to pull her closer. Botan put her hands on either side of his face and kissed him harder. They both inhaled sharply, both surprised at how far this was going. But they weren't about to stop. They couldn't have even if they tried. This was about the passion for both of them; a passion they had not experienced before. They kissed for several minutes before they stopped, Botan pressing her forehead to Kurama's. They kept their eyes closed, basking in the presence of one another.

"I'm scared, Kurama," Botan whispered.

"I know," Kurama whispered back. "But everything will be okay… and no matter what happens… I will protect you. I swear."

She opened her eyes.

He opened his. "I swear."

* * *

Arashi stood in his alchemic circle, inhaling the vapors from the power it was creating as he prepared himself for the battles of the Dark Tournament. He was hoping all would go according to plan and he wouldn't have to fight but he wanted to be ready, just in case. He looked up from his circle of power when he saw Taka approach.

"What is it?" Arashi asked.

Taka bowed to his master. "The day is quickly approaching my lord."

"Indeed. How many do we have?"

"We are at the required sixteen teams, my lord."

He nodded. "Very good." He inhaled more of the power. He exhaled. "Is it true about Mukuro?"

"It seems, my lord. The rumor has it that she is already on Earth."

He smiled, "Good. Then, at the very least, this will be interesting. Gather our team."

"Yes, my lord." Taka bowed and went to go do as instructed.

Arashi looked back at the circle and inhaled again. He was close now. He exhaled and smiled. "Almost time. Are you ready, Botan? Are you ready, Yusuke?"

* * *

**A/N: So, then... Kurama and Botan. Who would've thought?**

**Now, the teams are set and the Dark Tournament is about to begin.**

**Next Chapter: The Island of Dr. Arashi**

**Team Urameshi arrives at Deathlocke Island and the opening ceremony for the Tournament takes place. New faces make their appearance while old faces return, both friend and foe.**


	6. Chapter 5: The Island of Dr Arashi

**Chapter 5: The Island of Dr. Arashi**

The morning sunlight shining into the storeroom of Genkai's compound woke Botan up. She had barely even realized that she had fallen asleep there. She looked to see that she was leaning on Kurama's shoulder.

'_He stayed with me…_' she thought. '_…all night._' She wanted to cry again, for an entirely different reason, but she realized she didn't need to. She reached up and kissed his cheek.

He woke up and looked at her.

"Good morning," she greeted.

"Good morning." He looked around. "Sorry…"

"What for?"

"I was hoping to get you to bed." His cheeks immediately turned red at his word choice. "Umm… what I mean is…"

She giggled, quietly. "I know what you mean. It's just fine. This is… the most comfortable I've been in months."

He knew she was being truthful. "The days will get better."

"No time soon."

He pulled her closer. "Perhaps… but, and cliché this may be but it is true… it's always darkest just before dawn."

She looked at him and smiled. "Thank you."

He nodded.

"I may be… leaning on you quite a bit through all of this."

He took told of her hand. "As often as you need to… every time you need to. I will be here."

She stared into his eyes. "Wow." She shook her head, "Umm… I mean… thank you."

He smiled. "It's my pleasure."

* * *

Later that morning, Botan walked in followed by Kurama to see all of the others gathered around. She cleared her throat and waved, "Hello, everyone."

"Hey, there she is!" Yusuke said. "What's up?"

"Well… you know. Nothing really new."

"Will be after we kick these guys' asses!" Kuwabara shouted.

"God, you're loud," Hiei rubbed his left temple. "I keep forgetting that."

"Bite me."

Botan looked at Mukuro sitting at the table, as well. She had never met her before; in fact, she'd never seen her this close. But she knew all about her power. She went toe to toe with Hiei and defeated him, even fighting Yusuke to a draw in one Demon King Tournament. That, alone, made her stronger than most demons and some spirit warriors. Now, to have her this close… it was intimidating to say the least.

"Umm…" the peony girl began, "Lady Mukuro?"

Mukuro wasn't used to such an honorific. "Yes?"

Botan gave a deep bow of respect. "Thank you… for fighting alongside my friends. I can't tell you how much I appreciate it."

Mukuro was very surprised. When Botan entered the room, she could see there some fear in the girl's eyes and mannerisms. But there was also respect and appreciation. "Rise up, girl. There is no need for that."

Botan shook her head. "You're one of the Three Kings. It's only courteous."

Mukuro smiled. "Then… as one of the _former_ Kings, I tell you… you don't need to bow to me."

Botan stood up straight.

Mukuro looked into her eyes and smirked. "You can't be Arashi's daughter. Your eyes are far too kind."

Botan gave a small smirk. "I… find that still hard to believe myself."

"I wouldn't worry about it. After the Tournament… he won't be anyone's father. He'll cease to exist."

Another time, Mukuro saying that was fear inducing. But, in this case, it inspired confidence.

"Damn right," Yusuke agreed.

* * *

That evening, the team and their friends went to the designated area to wait for the boat to arrive to take them to Deathlocke. As expected, there were quite a few demons at the waiting place, as well, waiting for the boat. Arashi's promise of a wish, similar to the original committee, was more than enough for every demon who wanted more power in this era when they had the chance to become king. Plus, a lot of demons just wanted to see a good show.

Kuwabara looked at all of the demons and scoffed. "Same morons as always."

"Screw 'em," Yusuke retorted. "If they wanna start something, fine. We can take 'em easy."

'_Here's hoping it doesn't come to that,_' Botan thought. '_I don't want this starting too early._'

She had little to worry about, though. The team eyed all the demons, carefully, but saw no immediate threats. Most of the demons were too fearful from all the stories they heard about Yusuke and the original four members of his team and the rest were deathly afraid of Mukuro. They boat arrived and they all boarded, bound for Deathlocke. The team all stayed on the upper deck of the ship, not even bothering to try and go into any of the lower levels of the ship. The trip wasn't supposed to take any longer than about eight hours, anyway, so they figured there was no point.

The sea water and calmness of the night did nothing to help the ferry girl, however. She was afraid and every inch the ship got closer to Deathlocke, her fear grew. She wanted those three months to be over so this could end but now she wanted some of that time back. It was so close now. She felt like they were all marching toward their own gallows, which would've been fine it was just her but it involved everyone. Everything was on the line here. And, somehow, she was at the center. How had it come to this?

"Hey," Kuwabara spoke up. "That must be it."

The occupants looked as Deathlocke Island came into view. It wasn't much to speak of. There were not that many differences between this and Hanging Neck Island, the site of the previous tournament. It was about the same size with the same ecosystem. But somehow, the rocks seemed more jagged and dangerous and the whole island seemed like a black hole for souls. Not the most comforting for the team, especially for Botan.

"What a piece of crap," Yusuke groaned.

"Couldn't be a tropical island like Hawaii, I guess," Kuwabara added.

"Demons tend not to tan too well," Hiei added.

"Still…" Kurama said. "It is a rather… unsettling view."

"You said it," Yusuke agreed. "Dammit! Why do these guys never live in nice mansions?"

"Too much work for the upkeep," Genkai replied. "Besides, demons are slobs." She looked at Mukuro. "Present company excluded."

"No, it's fine," Mukuro replied. "I, actually, agree with you. It's why I keep my room limited to a select few."

"Who could blame you?" Yusuke said.

"At least, you had the monks."

"I did until those moron friends of Raizen's came crashing the damn place."

"They always were a raucous bunch."

"Raucous, my ass! They blew up an entire wing of the palace!"

"I heard. I laughed for ten minutes."

Yusuke shot her a hard look that Mukuro just ignored.

The banter was nothing new but Botan was seeing and hearing it all in a brand new light. Since this began, all she felt was fear. But, when she saw all of her allies, there was something she couldn't believe: she didn't see any fear. Just bravery, heart, and determination.

Yusuke scoffed. "But, looking at this place… man, what a dump. It's making me miss the Demon World."

"Agreed," Mukuro nodded. "My castle, at least, has taste."

"Let's hurry up and finish these guys so we can go the hell home."

Hiei scoffed. "Shouldn't be too hard. I doubt they have anyone who can stand up to us anymore."

"Still, none of them should be underestimated," Kurama pointed out. "Demon World has many who are a great threat who could measure up to us and cause trouble. We should be ready all the same."

"No problem there."

"You certainly sound confident."

"Why shouldn't I be? You forget: my strength has increased since the last time I've had to fight. And I haven't had a chance to, truly, test my Ryugan. This tournament should, at least, provide entertainment for me."

Kuwabara laughed. "You won't get the chance! I'll be wiping the ring with all of these losers all by myself!"

"With what? Your uncouth attitude and loud voice?"

The pure blood human growled, "What'd you say?!"

"I can repeat it, if you need me, too."

"WHY, YOU…!"

"Oh, let it go, kid," Genkai said. "This will be your chance to show your stuff. Maybe even Hiei will be impressed."

Kuwabara nodded. "Thanks, Genkai."

"Don't bet on it, old woman," Hiei said to Genkai.

She just shrugged. "I'm just saying. Anything could happen."

Botan looked at all her allies, her friends, ready to go to war with the Lord of Deathlocke, her father. For her. They were all doing this for her. Sure they loved to fight but they hadn't done so in so long, not like this, and they had been training hard. Just to protect her. And, the most amazing part, they weren't even making a big deal out of it. They weren't saying how much she owed them or even discussing what they had to go through for her. They were doing to fight for her. Of their own free will. She was so grateful to them all. "Umm… everyone…" she said, getting their attention. She looked at all of them, studying each of their faces carefully, of team member and support system alike. She wanted to remember everyone who was doing this for her. "Just… thank you."

Yusuke smiled. "Hey, no worries, Botan."

"Though if you want to pay us…" Hiei started to say. Yusuke punched him in the arm.

"There isn't any need to thank us," Kurama said. "We all want to help."

She smiled at him.

* * *

After docking on Deathlocke, the group disembarked from the boat and looked around at all of the demons who had arrived from other boats, giving them evil looks and sneers. The team walked on, forming a protective barrier around their nonfighting companions, just in case any action was taken against them. A lot of demons seemed ready to strike, just waiting for the first opportunity to do so. Botan became very nervous at the attention, covertly taking hold of Kurama's hand for comfort. He felt her hand touch his and quietly grasped hold of it. They came to a stop toward where the opening ceremony for the Tournament was said to take place. The number of demons in this area was even greater from where the boat docked. While scanning the crowd for trouble, Yusuke caught the eye of a particularly fierce looking demon, who seemed quite ready for a fight. The former spirit detective tightened his fist. He didn't mind getting this tournament started early. In fact, he preferred the warm-up.

"Easy, there, Urameshi," a heavy Irish accent came out of nowhere, followed by the same person walking up next to him and a hand clapping the Mazoku's shoulder.

Yusuke looked up to see none other but the grinning Jin the Wind Master, standing next to him.

"You've got to save your strength for the real battles, ya do!"

Yusuke laughed in excitement. "JIN!"

"What's up, buddy?!" He chuckled. "And, hey! I didn't come alone!"

"That he didn't!" Chu approached out of the crowd, followed by Rinku, Touya, Suzuka, Koto, Juri, and Shishiwakamaru in his miniature form. To the surprise of the group, Ruka, the demon nurse who had Hiei and Genkai trapped in the last tournament, was in tow with the group.

"What the hell is she doing here?" Hiei asked in anger, pointing at Ruka.

"And hello to you too, Hiei," Ruka greeted.

His powers started to creep up, "You got the 'hell' part right."

Jin chuckled, "Easy there, Hiei!" He put his arm around Ruka. "She's my woman, ya see!"

Hiei stopped. "You've got to be kidding me…"

"What? Urameshi can't be the only one around here with a girlfriend!"

"That's for sure," Touya said, taking Koto's hand.

"Right," Suzuka had his arm around Juri.

Yusuke chuckled, as Hiei powered down. "Wow. Just everyone went and got themselves a girlfriend, huh?"

"Something like that," Touya smirked.

Hiei exhaled. "Ridiculous…"

Yusuke chuckled at Hiei's remark then looked at Koto, "Are you announcing?"

"Yep," Koto answered. She shrugged then, nervously, recounted, "Wasn't… given much of a choice, really. Not that I don't love the Tournament but… I'm kind of afraid to, though. It was more of an… 'or else' thing from Arashi. Guy scares the hell out of me."

"Join the club." Yusuke looked at his former adversaries, "So, you guys in the Tournament?"

"Nope!" Rinku spoke up. "We're still not ready to take you on again, Yusuke."

"We're here to have your back, kid," Chu explained. "We know just the mention of you boys brought out every demon who even thinks they can take you."

"Even more so when the rumor…" Touya looked at Mukuro. "The _confirmed_ rumor… that a former Demon King was on your team… we knew you guys would be needing some back-up, just in case."

"And what do you want in return?" Mukuro asked.

"Pardon?" Suzuka asked.

"No demon does anything for nothing." She paused at that statement, realizing it was no longer completely factual. "At least… it's a select few who do. Now, which category do all of you fall into?"

Chu looked at her then leaned down to Yusuke, "This Sheila always so suspicious?"

"When you're Demon King, comes with the territory," Yusuke admitted.

"We have to look out for our friends, your former majesty," Jin said. "Urameshi did it for us! We got to do the same!"

A loud booming horn went off. Most everyone had to cover their ears at first.

Kuwabara roared, "Son-of-a!"

They looked to see two spotlights shining in the sky, beckoning everyone closer.

"Well, well, well," Kurama said. "The Lord of Deathlocke makes his presence known."

"Let's hear what the bastard has to say," Yusuke said.

They all walked over to a stage area where lights were shining brightly. A platform rose from the under the stage. The platform held an extravagant throne, upon which Sorcerer Arashi sat while the four members of his team and his minion, Tap, surrounded him. The fighters for Team Arashi were adorned in white ceremonial coats, even Tap. The four warriors consisted the green haired Hojo; the blue haired, black eyed Kumo; Arashi's right hand man and strongest warrior, the black haired Taka; and, to everyone's surprise, not dressed in white but the armor he was usually seen wearing, the only surviving member of Team Toguro.

"Is that Bui?" Kurama asked.

Hiei stared to get a good look then started laughing. "Why, yes." He let out a few more chuckles. "Yes, it is." He had a Cheshire cat smile. "And I thought this was going to be boring."

"I don't think I've ever seen you smile so much, brother," Yukina said.

"Only when I knew I'm going to get a good fight… hopefully. I mean… last time ended in a boring way."

"Something tells that ain't gonna be the case this time," Yusuke noticed. "I don't think Bui would bother showing up unless he was sure he could finish you this time, Hiei."

"Let's hope he doesn't disappoint."

The Team Urameshi leader looked at their adversary as he moved his hand from under his chin. "Looks like he's ready to start."

The Demon Sorcerer stood up from his throne and raised his hand to quiet the crowd. "Friends! Welcome! Welcome, all! Welcome to Deathlocke Island! And welcome to the Dark Tournament!" Cheers came from the crowd and Arashi took it all in. It felt like the crowd was already heralding on becoming a god. He looked directly at Team Urameshi, Botan in particular, practically licking his chops at her. He scanned the crowd again, "You all know why you are here, be you spectators, sponsors, or participants. You are all here for blood. And you will get it. The Tournament will feature the strongest, the fiercest, and the most violent competitors ever seen. It promises to be quite the affair. To all of the teams competing, best of luck to you. But just know… that my team is in the Tournament as well and we do have every intention of winning…" He looked at his daughter again and let his powers surge to the surface. "…and claiming our own prize."

"Whoa…" Kuwabara felt chills running all through his body, as did Shizuru. "Holy crap… his power…" The rest of the team felt his energy, as well. It was beyond demonic. It was absolutely, pure evil.

"Damn him…" Mukuro groaned.

Botan started to recoil. She'd never felt anything like this before. Even with Kurama here and surrounded by her friends, her fear was growing as fast as Arashi's evil was felt. Her hope started to diminish as she realized this was no ordinary villain. He is pure evil. Who could stop something like that?

Arashi smirked and let his power lower again. "But all of you are more than welcome…" he looked at Yusuke, "…to try and stop us."

Unaffected and unimpressed by his display, Yusuke tightened his fist and growled, "Happy to."

Arashi spread his arms out, "Therefore… LET THE GAMES BEGIN!"

* * *

After the ceremony, the team went to the hotel on the island to check in and gather themselves. The hotel erected by builders on the orders of Arashi for the team to stay at as well as any other sponsors for other teams. Everyone was in the common room Yusuke and Keiko's room, recuperating after Arashi's disturbing words and even more disturbing power show. But, more than anything, it was his presence that unnerved everyone the most.

"Oh, man…" Kuwabara was still stunned. "That guy's power… man…"

Hiei had his back to the group as he looked out of the window. "He felt even stronger than Sensui. How is that even possible?"

"Maybe he's been training for past three months," Kurama added.

"I can't believe it," Botan grabbed her head. "What is this? How did all of this happen?"

Keiko put her hand on Botan's shoulder, "It's gonna be okay, Botan."

"But… he's so… so strong… so evil… anyone could feel it." She shook her head then stared at Keiko, "You're a regular human and I know even you could feel it."

Keiko looked away. She, indeed, feel the pure evil coming from Arashi. She had never known anything like that before.

"What can we possibly do against something like that? Against something… that evil?"

Everyone fell silent at that question. It had been a long time since they faced such a threat together and even longer since one was so purely made of evil. Even Sensui, for all of his insanity, had something deeper behind the madness. No one could sense any such thing from Arashi. Quite frankly, it left them at a loss for words.

But someone spoke up. Their team captain.

"What we always do," Yusuke said.

Everyone turned to him.

He looked up. "We fight." He looked at them all. "And we fight hard."

The fighters nodded in agreement.

"We're gonna do this. We're gonna beat him. I don't give a damn how tough he is. I don't even give a damn who he is." He stood up. "We are not gonna lose this. Not at all." He looked at Botan, "I promised you we were gonna win and I am not backing out on that promise. Not now or ever." He looked at the others and let his powers flare around his body. "Arashi wants a fight. He said to make it a good one. The thing is… be careful what you wish for… 'cause he's gonna get it."

The others felt confidence at his words.

A determined look came over the Mazoku's face. "We've got a lot on the line here and everything to lose. Arashi backed us into a corner… and, by the time we get through, that son of a bitch is going to really wish he hadn't. He said he wanted us to make this a good fight for him. He asked for it. And we're gonna give it to him."

The fighters all smiled, even Mukuro.

"It starts tomorrow. Let's get to work."

* * *

**A/N: Yusuke is ready. The Team is ready. Arashi and his team are ready. But will things go how any of them plan? Find out next time! REVIEWS!**

**Next Chapter: Set the Trap**

**Team Urameshi does the unthinkable: they breeze past the first two rounds with ease! The Tournament has just begun and Arashi realizes he may have underestimated his adversaries. To rectify this, Taka has a plan that will shift the odds of the Semi-Finals in their favor...**


	7. Chapter 6: Set the Trap

**Chapter 6: Set the Trap**

The next few days saw the tournament start off with a bang. But nothing went as Arashi planned. Team Urameshi had done the unthinkable: they breezed through the preliminaries and the quarter finals as if they were nothing. They easily beat the teams that opposed them, hardly taking any damage at all. The most surprising thing was how much Kuwabara had improved; in fact, he took on a good majority of the quarter final round that secured the victory for the team.

After observing the quarter final round, Arashi, Taka, and Tap were walking through the halls of the stadium, with the Demon Sorcerer extremely perturbed.

"What is this?!" Arashi asked. "How are they this strong?! We were supposed to, at least, damage them! We have done nothing! NOTHING! Mukuro hasn't even had to battle! And that human, Kuwabara! His powers are far greater than we imagined! He just defeated most of that team on his own! How is that possible?! How?!"

Tap checked his device that scanned power levels. So far, none of their strengths were what they expected. "It's not possible! They shouldn't be this strong! We haven't even been able to measure Mukuro's energy because she hasn't had to fight."

"It seems that they are far more powerful than we assumed," Taka admitted, staying as calm as ever.

Tap rolled his eyes, "Thank you for that assessment."

Arashi growled, "At this rate, our battle with Yusuke will be on a level playing field." He stopped. "Which is exactly what we do _not_ want."

"It means that steps must be taken to prevent from being at their best," the calm demon said.

"You are being amazingly accurate today, Taka," Tap said in a droll voice.

"I merely point it out to bring up that perhaps we need to have a… contingency plan."

Arashi stopped and looked at him. "What kind of contingency plan?"

"The Semi-Finals are next. Team Vicious is strong and led by Hatsuka. At the very least, that will give Mukuro some good competition."

"True. But against the rest of those…"

"That's the part of the plan, my lord. We divide and conqueror."

"How so?"

"We know that Yukina is the wife of Kazuma Kuwabara and the sister of Hiei. We take her… they will have to save her."

The plan entered the Demon Sorcerer's mind: short two members would give them all the chance they needed to eliminate them or, at least, damage them and send them into the Finals with a disadvantage, especially if Kuwabara and Hiei were hurt or killed saving Yukina.

Arashi smiled.

As did Tap, "It is a good plan, my lord."

"And the sister of Kuwabara is on the island, as well," Taka informed.

Arashi stared at Taka. "Can you handle all of the details?"

"I already have, my lord. All I need is your word to proceed onward."

The Demon Sorcerer gave a confirming nod. He continued down the hallway with his servants following behind him. "Let us proceed and prepare for the Semi-Finals."

* * *

Leaving the ring area, Team Urameshi was walking down their corridor, very proud of their latest victory.

"Oh, yeah!" Kuwabara shouted, while showing off his left bicep muscle. "Two down, two to go!"

"Is it just me or is it much easier this time around?" Kurama asked.

"Tell me about it," Yusuke said. "These fights are nowhere near as fun as the first time we did this. I'm starting to think we over-trained for this."

"I'll say," Hiei agreed. "This is starting to become boring. I barely even had to fight the last round. I hope the next battle will bring us a better challenge."

"Be careful what you wish for," Botan whispered.

Hiei looked at her, "Do you think we are incapable of defeating the next team or your father?"

Botan performed the nervous habit of grabbing her arm from behind her back. "Winning the first two rounds doesn't mean anything. He's probably got resources to that we can't even consider. Of course, I'm worried."

"Stop worrying so much, Botan," Yusuke said. "After all, Toguro, Sensui, and countless others and we whooped all their asses."

"Yet, none of you ever beat me," Mukuro pointed out.

"Urameshi fought you to a draw one time," Kuwabara smirked. "And it ain't our fault Hiei didn't have stamina to go the distance the first time you guys fought."

Hiei's eyes went wide immediately. Yusuke laughed while Kurama and Botan shook their heads.

The black clad swordsman growled. "YOU WEREN'T EVEN THERE!"

"Urameshi told me." Kuwabara just held his smirk.

The swordsman shot a glare at Yusuke before turning his attention back to Kuwabara. "The only reason… the absolute _only_ reason… I don't kill you… is because of Yukina."

"True love for your sister," Kurama pointed out.

"You must care for her greatly," Mukuro stated.

"ALL OF YOU SHUT UP!" Hiei growled before walking off.

"Sensitive in this matter," Mukuro said.

"And how," Yusuke smirked. He took a deep breath then yawned, "He had the right idea, anyway: let's call it a night. Get some food and some rest and get ready for the semi-finals!"

"Sounds like a good plan," Kurama agreed.

* * *

Arashi sat on his throne, looking at the screens from Team Urameshi's previous two battles. They won them, almost, without even struggling. It was as though he was watching Team Toguro's battles from years before. The Sorcerer growled in anger. "Troubling, indeed, this power of theirs," he said. "I am starting to see how the Three Kings fell to these fighters. Sensui… Toguro… I thought they were simply too weak. Maybe Urameshi's team is just too strong." He leaned forward, interlocking his fingers and resting his chin on them. "And that poses a problem."

"We will finish them in the Finals, my lord," Taka said as he approached.

"True as that is, it's not the Finals that concern me. It's their confidence. Confidence has always been an issue with Yusuke Urameshi. In that, he doesn't lack it." He stood up, "We need to either break that morale or lower their team members." He thought for a second. "Probably easier to do the latter." He looked at his second-in-command, "Is everything in place?"

Taka bowed, "Yes, my lord. All we need do is let our… allies handle them."

Arashi smiled. "Very good. What exactly do you have planned?"

* * *

It was the night after Team Urameshi's last victory with the Semi-Finals set to take place in the morning. Botan sat alone outside on a bench, looking up at the night sky.

"Trouble sleeping?"

She looked at Kurama as he approached. "Nothing but."

"I can see why. May I seat with you?"

She nodded.

He sat down next to her. They stared up at the stars together, enjoying the calm and peace.

She sighed. "I know we… haven't talked about it but… are we going to tell the others… a-about the kiss?"

He smirked. "I have nothing to hide from them. I don't mind, at all. But the decision is entirely up to you." He chuckled, lightly. "Keep in mind of the criticism our friends are prone to have."

She giggled lightly. "Oh, trust me: I didn't forget." She became a little solemn as she thought about it. While her and Kurama should be happy time, the circumstances of time took precedence and left her still worried. She looked down. "Everyone has enough to focus on with the Tournament. I don't want to draw all of their attention to us, needlessly. Maybe we should wait a while."

He understood her reasoning. But, in a rare moment, Kurama decided to have a little fun. He gave a small smirk, where she couldn't see, but quickly put on a serious face. "Are you embarrassed to be seen with me?"

Her face turned red immediately as her mind went into overdrive with panic. "WHA?! No, no! Not at all! Of course not! I-I just want to… wh-what I mean is that… I, uh… I…"

"Botan, Botan…" He chuckled. "I was joking. It's okay."

She blushed again. She turned her face him and held her breath, letting her embarrassment pass for a second. She could hear he was still laughing, curse him. When she decided enough of it had gone, she breathed, turned, and hit his arm. "Oh, you're cruel!"

"I'm sorry! I just saw a grand opportunity."

She shook her head but did giggle, feeling a little relieved. She sighed and rested her head on his shoulder. "We'll be okay… won't we?"

"Well… I certainly hope so. And, so far… our chances our good."

"I want to believe they will stay that way." She paused for a while. "I hope they will…"

"Nothing wrong with hoping. Sometimes… all we need is hope. It carries us through 'til tomorrow."

She smiled and closed her eyes. "You're right. Thank you."

"You're welcome."

He looked up at the sky again. He was almost amazed at the calm he was feeling, despite the situation but, so far, he was impressed with how his team had done. It brought him hope, as well, and gave him a positive outlook on the Tournament's outcome. He knew better than to say it was going to be easy but, for the first time in a situation like this, the odds were in their favor. If only for a moment. But, if it helped Botan's hope grow, he would take it.

* * *

The following morning, the team went about doing what they normally did, preparing for the semi-finals. Shizuru was outside smoking a cigarette when her sister-in-law happened along.

"Hey, Shizuru," Yukina greeted.

Shizuru looked at her and smiled. "Hey, little sis. What's up? Where are our heroes?"

"Still getting ready. I just came to check on you."

"Just grabbing a smoke before the day got started."

"You smoke too much."

"Yeah, yeah…" Shizuru took another huff. "It's the only way to deal with that brother of mine. Honestly, I don't how you do it in the house by yourself."

She giggled. "He can be a bother, sometimes, but he's so fun."

"To you, maybe."

"Yeah. I suppose that's…"

"Hold that thought, Yukina." Shizuru started looking around.

"What's wrong?"

She stared out at the trees. She squinted, "I think were being…"

Suddenly, two swift demons jumped from the branches and grabbed both girls, they screamed in terror. Botan and Keiko walked into the lobby just in time to see them being carried off.

"SHIZURU! YUKINA!" Keiko ran outside, followed by Botan. They stopped to see them all disappear into the forest.

"Oh, no, no…" Botan covered her mouth, shaking her head.

Keiko looked at her and could already tell she was blaming herself. "Botan, come on! We have to go tell Yusuke and the others!" She grabbed Botan's hand and they ran into the common room where the Team. "Guys!"

The team stood up immediately, knowing there was trouble.

"What's wrong, Keiko?" Yusuke asked.

"Some demons just took Yukina and Shizuru and ran off into the forest!" she answered.

Kuwabara's anger spiked immediately. "WHAT?! Who the hell took 'em?!"

Yusuke gritted his teeth. She wouldn't have known, anyway, but he didn't need his wife to answer. Only one person was brave enough and stupid enough to pull this off. "Arashi. If he didn't do it, he had something to do with it."

"That bastard has gone too far this time," Hiei said. "I will take his head for this."

"As much as I'm for that plan, we got us a bigger problem here."

"Yes," Kurama said. "We have to get them back."

"But we're our presence is mandatory at the Semi-Finals," Mukuro said.

"So, we gotta split up," Yusuke surmised.

"Is it that simple?"

"It's how we do things, Mukuro. We don't abandon friends. And there is no way in hell I'm not leaving anyone to face demons by themselves, especially the people who come with us for moral support alone. Besides, Yukina has had enough drama with demons kidnapping her."

"Damn right…" Hiei grumbled.

Botan's fear gripped her. She knows exactly how Hiei feels about Yukina. "Hiei…"

"If you, even for a second, think this is your fault, I'll have to smack Kuwabara."

"But…"

"Let it go, Botan," Yusuke said. "He's right. You didn't do this. Arashi's making his moves. We all knew he'd try something once we started winning. Honestly, it took him longer than I thought. But, now… it's our turn."

Kurama looked at his team captain. "We could ask Jin and the others to…"

"Like hell!" Kuwabara shouted. "That's my wife and my sister! You guys go fight the Semi-Finals. I'll save them!"

"Wrong, fool," Hiei argued. "I'll go; you keep putting yourself to use and help win the next round."

"How do I know you won't just ditch Shizuru to save Yukina?"

"I have no problem with Shizuru. She's a Kuwabara I don't have the urge to kill. Besides, if I haven't killed you yet, that should prove that I'm capable of saving two people."

They both had good points. Yusuke knew that his two teammates had to rescue their family. Honestly, he wouldn't have it any other way. That would leave himself, Kurama, and one other who hadn't seen battle yet make it through. It was time for the latter part to change. "Guess we got no choice." He looked at the other of the Three Kings. "Ready to mix it up?"

"If that means do battle, very much so," Mukuro answered.

"Alright, then…" Yusuke looked at Hiei and Kuwabara, "You two… go save them." He motioned toward himself, Kurama, and Mukuro, "We'll handle the Semi-Finals without you."

"What?!" Kuwabara shouted. "You guys are gonna do this alone?!"

"It's the only way," Kurama agreed. "We can't let those two be hurt or worse for Arashi's madness."

Hiei growled.

"You know their right, Hiei," Mukuro said.

"Well, of course," Hiei agreed, albeit reluctantly. "But that will leave you all fight the final round three against five. You'll already be at a disadvantage."

Kurama smirked. "If you recall, the last time we were in the Semi-Finals, the exact same thing happened. And we won."

"Do you believe history will repeat itself?"

"I'm a little bit more confident since Mukuro is on our side."

"An awful lot of trust you put in me," Mukuro said.

"You've earned it so far," Yusuke said.

"I haven't had to fight."

"You ain't had to stay, either."

Mukuro blinked in surprise. She couldn't deny, though, "Quite the good point."

"He has those from time to time," Hiei pointed out.

Yusuke paused. "Now, who are we facing again?"

"Team Vicious," Kurama answered. "They're led by…"

"Hatsuka," Mukuro finished for him. "It's just as well that only three of us face them. I wouldn't put too much stock in them."

"You sure about that?" Yusuke asked.

"We have history, Hatsuka and I. She is formidable… when she has her army. A team of five? I suspect the only other real competitor will be her brother, Nakata. Other than that, I am sure we can do this on our own."

Yusuke just smirked. "If you're so sure, then I'd say we got us a plan."

"Indeed."

The Mazoku nodded. "Alright." He looked at Kuwabara and Hiei, "Go save Yukina and Shizuru. We'll handle the Semi-Finals."

Kuwabara nodded. "Alright, we'll leave it you. But you better not lose, Urameshi!"

"Don't worry about it," Yusuke gave him a thumbs up. "We got this."

"Right," Hiei nodded again.

"Get going!"

Kuwabara and Hiei rushed out of the hotel, tracking the energy of their family members and of the demons who took them.

Yusuke looked at his remaining team members. "Come on. We got a fight to go win."

* * *

**A/N: Divide and conqueror. Clever, Taka. Let's see if it works. REVIEWS!**

**Next Chapter: ****Semi-Finals: Battle Royal**

**Yusuke, Kurama, and Mukuro face off with Team Vicious and decide to make it all-out brawl with the last team standing as the winners. Meanwhile, Kuwabara and Hiei come face to face with the demon hired to kidnap their family.**

**Be here for it!**


	8. Chapter 7: Semi-Finals: Battle Royal

**A/N: Yes, it took a while to get this one out. Sorry. Warning: the next couple of chapters may take a while as well. Sorry. Crazy schedule for the next few days, probably next couple of weeks, but it is coming. Trust me. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 7: Semi-Finals: Battle Royal**

Kuwabara and Hiei ran through the forest following the energy they were both sensing of their family. They came to a crossroads and Kuwabara was about to run towards the way the energy was coming from.

"Wait!" Hiei commanded.

"For what?" Kuwabara asked.

Suddenly, over two dozen demons jumped from the bushes, cutting off their path.

"That," Hiei answered.

"Greetings, men," one of the demons said. "We have a message for you from our employer."

"Wait, don't tell me," Kuwabara said. "Die."

"Damn right," another demon said.

"Huh," Hiei scoffed. "I can't say I didn't see that coming."

"Should we even bother asking who sent them?" Kuwabara asked.

"I think we have more important things to do than ask rhetorical questions."

The demons started to slowly advance to kill their prey.

Kuwabara formed his spirit sword. "Guess you got a point, there."

"Let's make quick work of these fools and continue on!" Hiei reached for his blade, Midnight Dawn.

Out of nowhere, two of the demons were turned to ice statues then shattered by two mini-tornadoes.

The swordsmen turned to see their demon allies standing behind them.

Kuwabara chuckled. "Touya! Jin! Guys!"

"Genkai told us what was going on," Rinku informed.

"Go save the ladies," Suzuka said. "We can handle the riffraff for you."

"You guys rock!" Kuwabara said. He and Hiei ran at their demon assailants at full speed and jumped over them in one leap, leaving them to their allies while they went to reach their family.

* * *

The typical jeers and hatred from the crowd came as Yusuke, Kurama, and Mukuro walked on to the tournament grounds. Yusuke had no idea why that still irritated him so much but he didn't respond since his usual shouting buddies of Kuwabara and Hiei weren't here and Kurama and Mukuro were as cool as ever. They walked on to the ring and found their opponents just walking in from their side of the stadium, the imposing Team Vicious. They looked as ready to fight at they did the day they all arrived. They stepped on to the ring and looked at their opponents.

Their leader was Hatsuka, the legendary marauder and an old foe of Mukuro's. Her skin was a dark brown and she sported typical desert bandit clothes and was armed with basket-hilted longsword at her side. Since she had long since retired from being a bandit, having made enough to live like a queen in her own right, she entered the tournament to see why Mukuro would join a team, in particular Team Urameshi. Hatsuka believed that Mukuro must've lost her fervor and was no longer the fighter the bandit remembered to be in such a position and, if she had become as weak as she imagined, Hatsuka would kill her for failing to be worthy opponent. Her second-in-command is her younger brother, Nakata, the master of the scythe, who was dark skinned and wore bandit clothes, as well. The last members of their team were the rifle wielding, Hotshot, and the eight foot tall, muscle bound demon brothers, Heavyfist and Briggs. By all standards, they were one of the most intimidating teams that the Dark Tournament had ever seen. If the odds were completely fair, the outcome of this match would've been easier to predict; however, with Team Urameshi down two members, the chances of the heroes winning were less than before.

The demons of Team Vicious all laughed at their opponents with the exception of the smirking Nakata and Hatsuka, who was as cool as Mukuro. Team Urameshi, however, stood completely indifferent, with the exception of Yusuke who was smirking.

"So, this is the Urameshi team?" Heavyfist laughed. "It's just three wimps!"

Briggs chuckled. "Did the rest of their team run away? Ha! This will be an easy kill!"

"As glad I am for the favorable odds, where is the rest of your team?" Nakata asked.

"They had a little something to take care of," Yusuke said. "They said to go ahead and settle this without them. Not that that was a hard decision."

Nakata laughed. "I'm starting to like you, boy."

Hotshot prepped his rifle. "We couldn't ask for better conditions to win this round. This will be all too simple."

"Think so?" Mukuro asked.

"The commitment of your team does seem to be lacking, Mukuro, regardless of their reasons," Hatsuka said. "And not even you can deny that you're at a disadvantage."

"I've faced worse odds than this, Hatsuka. Some of those odds came when facing you. And I've beaten you before."

"Yes, but you had an army then."

"So did you. But now, you have a team…" She paused when she realized what she about to say next. "…and I have allies."

Yusuke and Kurama looked at her surprised. But they smiled. They looked at each other before turning their attention back at Team Vicious.

"Allies, are they?" Hatsuka asked. She scoffed, "How the mighty have fallen."

"Do you truly believe that?" Mukuro asked in return. "Because, if you do, the amount of pain you will find yourself in…" She let her power surge over her left hand, "will surprise you."

Hatsuka was unimpressed by the power display. "I highly doubt that. You may be the former Demon King, Mukuro, but I know for a fact that you're not the warrior you used to be."

Mukuro let her power subside. "Do you, now?"

"Yes." She looked at Yusuke and Kurama then back at Mukuro. "Only a true failure would depend on a half breed and traitor to his own race to secure a victory. And for a Reaper, no less. I see the truth, Mukuro… and you are not the warrior you once were."

Though she hid it well as ever, that comment hit Mukuro in her pride and angered her, greatly. "Is that so?" She paused. "Yusuke, as I said, you're team leader and I will defer to all of your decisions but what's say we get this out of the way in a battle royale?"

"What do you mean?" Yusuke asked.

"There's five of them, yes. But we three are far more powerful and infinitely more skilled. We can, easily, end this together. No sense in dragging this out."

"Huh. Three versus five all at once?" Yusuke liked the idea. He smiled. "Sounds good to me." He looked Kurama. "What do you think?"

"I agree," Kurama nodded.

"Just one thing," Mukuro spoke up. "I and Hatsuka must battle alone."

Yusuke chuckled. "Don't worry. I wouldn't dream of getting your way."

Mukuro smirked. She turned stone faced as she looked back at Hatsuka. "Agreed?"

Hatsuka narrowed her eyes at her. "Agreed." She motioned towards her team, "Boys… kill the Mazoku and the Fox." She stared directly in Mukuro's eyes. "But you leave her to me." She looked at her brother, "Nakata, you have the team."

Nakata laughed. "No problem."

Yusuke stepped up and made a fist. "Alright! Let's do this! Three on five!"

"Uh, are you sure?" Koto asked, as she approached him. "You could just do three on three or do separate battles until you reach the points like before."

Yusuke looked at Mukuro, who shook her head. He looked toward Kurama, who gave a matching response. The team captain looked back at the referee. "Nah. We're good with how it is now."

"Okay but… just so you know, that automatically gives Team Vicious a two point lead over your team."

Yusuke growled. "What? We can't count! Duh, fox girl! We know that! Just ring the bell and start the damn match!"

Koto jumped back. She gritted her teeth and lunged forward, getting in Yusuke's face. "WILL YOU STOP YELLING AT ME?!" She growled. "EVERY TIME YOU GUYS FIGHT, YOU'RE ALWAYS SCREAMING AT ME!"

"STOP ASKING DUMB QUESTIONS, THEN! WE KNOW THE ODDS ALREADY AND THE DAMN RULES AND WE SAID WE WANNA FIGHT! SO, WE WANNA FIGHT!"

"I WAS JUST TRYING TO BE HELPFUL!"

"BE HELPFUL SOMEWHERE ELSE!"

"FINE!"

"FINE!"

They both stopped. Slowly, Yusuke and Koto started to chuckle. They erupted into a full scale laugh.

Afterward, Yusuke just grinned. "Glad you could make it here, Koto. Always good to see you."

"You, too, Yusuke," Koto smiled. "You guys are always fun. Good luck."

"Thanks." Yusuke looked back at Team Vicious. "Let's do this!"

"Alright!" Koto declared. "Let the match begin!"

* * *

Kuwabara and Hiei tracked the girls and the demons to a clearing near a waterfall on another part of the island, a good five miles from the stadium. They found Yukina and Shizuru bound to a wooden pole that plunged into the ground next to the waterfall, near its edge, with three ogre demons gathered around them. Hiei noticed that the ogres were all wearing armor pieces.

Yukina looked up first. "Kazuma!"

The ogre demons turned and looked at them, all of them laughing.

"Yukina!" Kuwabara shouted.

Shizuru groaned. "Took you long enough!"

"Why you ungrateful…" He stepped forward, "When I set you free, sis, I'm gonna…"

Hiei looked around. "Wait."

Kuwabara stopped and looked at him. "What for?"

"Those morons are rather strong. And… they're not alone."

Sure enough, two more ogres appeared from the forest to their right along with two smaller, red-colored, horned demons; all of them wearing armor, as well. This brought the total number of enemies against to seven. Not exactly favorable odds, especially with hostages involved.

"Aw, dammit," Kuwabara said. He formed his Spirit Sword. "Looks like we're about to be in one hell of a fight."

"Well, well, well," the first short demon said. "What do we have here, boys? Guess Team Urameshi is about to be short two team members."

Hiei stepped forward. "Cowards and weaklings should be silent, lest they meet their end in a most gruesome manner."

"Cowards, eh?"

"What would you call someone who kidnaps two innocent people just to lure someone else to a fight?" Kuwabara asked.

He laughed. "We call it good planning to make sure you fools die and lose the tournament."

Hiei growled. "So… Arashi _did_ organize this."

"Not directly," a third voice said from behind the ogres. A red skinned demon, matching Kuwabara's height, and sporting white hair walked from behind the two behemoths and passing the other two shorter demons. He was armed with two guns at his hips, a sword strapped to his back, and dressed in leather clothing that seemed to be worn solely for battle. "But we are promised power and money to make sure you two never make it back to the Tournament."

Hiei scoffed. "So… it's you. Udai."

Udai smirked. "Been a while, Hiei."

"You know this freak show?" Kuwabara asked.

Hiei nodded. "Udai. A bounty hunter of the lowest common denominator." He scoffed. "Didn't think he would work for scum like Arashi."

"Like I said," Udai said, "it's a good prize."

Hiei drew his sword. "Well, then… I hope that prize was given to you up front."

"And I hope it was cash." Kuwabara moved his Spirit Sword close to his face. "'Cause you're gonna need it to pay for the hospital bill."

"I was thinking it could put toward his tombstone."

"Works for me."

Udai smiled. "Alright then! Let's dance, boys!" He drew his guns and opened fire.

* * *

At the tournament, Yusuke and Kurama stared at the four members of Team Vicious that were deemed their opponents. Despite the match having already officially started, both sides were careful not to make the first move and, by extension and possibility, the first mistake.

Yusuke, however, was tired of standing around. "We waitin' for a freakin' invitation?!"

He charged at Team Vicious, with Kurama right behind him, prompting their enemies to advance, as well. Yusuke and Kurama knew they had to be in control of their powers to make sure that they didn't hit each other or get in Mukuro's way. The latter being a far greater concern; that fight was something they knew they had no business getting in the middle of. Nakata and Heavyfist went after Yusuke while Briggs charged Kurama; Hotshot stepped back and began to take aim with his rifle. Nakata swung his scythe at Yusuke's head but the Mazoku jumped over the strike only to be met with a hard haymaker from Heavyfist. He landed hard, skidding along the ground. It told him how hard these brothers hit. A difficult way to learn the lesson but the message was received, loud and clear.

Kurama looked at him, concerned. "Yusuke!" He sensed an energy shift and had to dodge a blast from Hotshot, who was smiling smugly.

Briggs chuckled, "You should worry about yourself!" He rushed at Kurama swinging his fist.

* * *

Mukuro and Hatsuka stared each other down while their team did battle around them.

"No one will interfere," Hatsuka said. She drew her sword.

"Agreed," Mukuro nodded. She entered into fighting stance.

They charged at one another, Mukuro used the combination of her metal prosthetics and her energy to form a small barrier that outlined her body to block Hatsuka's sword. After a few exchanges, Mukuro landed a punch to the bandit's gut. Hatsuka absorbed the blow but kicked the scarred woman in the side, who also absorbed the attack. They both stepped back from one another.

"Hmm…" Hatsuka brought her sword up. "Not bad… for a C class."

Mukuro stared at her. "You're trying my patience. I don't advise you continue doing so."

"There was a time when I wouldn't have gotten the warning."

"True. But, I have learned the concept of mercy. However… I have no problem going back to my old ways."

"Show me, then."

"Gladly."

* * *

**A/N: And the Semi-Finals are underway!**

**Next Chapter: Semi-Final: Attack**

**Mukuro and Hatsuka continue their duel despite the battle being waged around them but that will not distract these two enemies from their struggle. Also, Yusuke and Kurama find themselves with their hands full with Team Vicious, who have more than a few tricks up their sleeves. Meanwhile, Kuwabara and Hiei do battle with Udai and his men to save Yukina and Shizuru.  
**

**Until next time!**


	9. Chapter 8: Semi-Finals: Attack

**Chapter 8: Semi-Finals: Attack**

Yusuke and Kurama continued their battle with the rest of Team Vicious with the Mazoku dealing Nakata and Heavyfist while the demon fox did battle with Briggs and both men had to deal with dodging gun fire from Hotshot. The battles were harder than the previous matches of the tournament; not only because of the numbers difference but because the members of the all demon team were quite strong. It was now very plain to see why they made it to the Semi-Finals. Every now and again, Yusuke and Kurama would look up and see the battle between Mukuro and Hatsuka and think two things: one, they were glad Mukuro wanted to handle Hatsuka on her own, and, two, they were really glad Mukuro was on their side.

Mukuro threw a punch that Hatsuka just managed to dodge, delivering an uppercut in response. Mukuro stumbled away while Hatsuka deployed her sword again. Mukuro saw her coming and moved the ground beneath her opponent's feet, lifting the marauder in the air before dropping back to the ground. Hatsuka was caught off guard and was tossed aside. Mukuro used her telekinesis again to hurl blocks from the edge of the ring at Hatsuka. The marauder was prepared as she sliced the blocks out of the air but she was caught by blindingly fast follow up kick from Mukuro, sending Hatsuka skidding to the edge of the ring before she came to a stop. Hatsuka got back to her feet and gritted her teeth. Mukuro simply got into another fighting stance.

* * *

"Wow," Keiko said. "Mukuro is… so strong."

"No surprise there," Genkai said. "She was one of the Three Kings after all. You don't get that job because you're good at campaigning."

"No kidding."

"She's really…" Botan said. "…she's really fighting with us…"

Genkai looked at her and smiled. "Stop looking so surprised, kid. She's got just as much to prove as anyone here."

Keiko looked at her at that. "How do you mean?"

"No kings to wage war against in demon world. She wants to see how she can still do in a fight. Who better to put her against than an old enemy?"

"Makes me feel even better about our chances."

"You ain't alone in that, girlie."

Botan wanted to feel better but, without knowing if Yukina and Shizuru were alright, let alone Kuwabara and Hiei, she was still a little worried. "Hope this isn't too much for them…" she mused to herself.

Genkai heard her but didn't address it. She did, however, in her silence, completely agree.

* * *

Hiei and Kuwabara continued their battle with Udai's soldiers; they slashed at the demons as much as they could but found that the demons were ready for them due to the armor they were wearing. It required both fighters to put forth a little more effort to even damage the armor at all. Kuwabara charged at one of the ogres and put all his might into slashing one of the ogres in half.

Kuwabara landed on the ground after his attack. The action left him winded as he did his best to catch breath before jumping back into the fray.

Hiei went through a couple of demons before he came face to face with Udai. The bounty smirked and drew his guns as quickly as Hiei drew his sword. Their weapons clashed with Udai firing his guns with every contact or every time he had thought he had a clear shot only for Hiei thwart his attempt at the last minute. Udai took a few more shots at Hiei only for him to dodge.

Udai smiled. "You know? I'm actually not surprised. I'd prefer not to shoot you anyway." He holstered his guns and unsheathed his sword. "I always wondered how this would play out between us."

"Badly for you." Hiei brandished Midnight Dawn. "Since you will die."

They started to duel while Kuwabara went through the last few soldiers. The budding psychic looked at his brother-in-law, who gave him a silent signal to go save the women. Kuwabara got the signal and ran for them. He was almost to his family when another bullet flew right past his arm, causing him to jump back. He looked at the opposite side of the river to see a female demon with a horn protruding out of her forehead holding an American, Old West style six-shooter aimed at him. She was dressed like someone from the Old West, as well.

Kuwabara growled, "Oh, great! What are you? Some kinda demon cowgirl?"

The woman blew smoke from her gun's barrel. "Call me what you want."

Still struggling against Hiei, Udai looked up and saw the woman and growled. He forced himself away from the swordsman and stared at her. He couldn't believe what that she was here. "NANAE! What are you doing here?!"

"Collecting, lover. Taka called me, too."

Udai growled, "That bastard…"

Hiei looked at her. '_Nanae. Well, at least, Arashi stayed consistent with region he got our enemies from._' He smirked and spoke aloud, "I guess all of the useless worms are being called out of the wood work just to stop us."

Nanae's demeanor quickly shifted to rage once Hiei spoke. "Go to hell, Hiei!" she shouted.

The Dragon smirked. "Still bitter? I suppose you haven't gotten over that I ruined your wedding."

"Why you, rotten, little…"

"YOU WHAT?!" Kuwabara shouted.

"I was here just for the bounty…" Nanae drew two short swords. "But your head, Hiei… I'LL TAKE FOR FREE!" She jumped at him, making an easy leap across the river, but Udai decided to attack him at the same time.

Kuwabara jumped in, using his Spirit Sword to pole vault himself into a kick to knock Nanae out of the air. He landed just as Hiei knocked Udai away. The brothers-in-law stood back to back.

The human looked at his demon brother-in-law and said, though his gritted teeth, "Did you really… ruin this chick's wedding?"

"Ruined is a strong word," Hiei answered. "However… slaughtering her father right as he was presenting her to the groom might've put a damper on things."

"Do I even wanna know why you did that?"

"Not really. It's a pretty basic story. For me, anyway."

The unfortunate thing was Kuwabara knew that was probably completely true and he could imagine the story from there. It didn't lessen his anger though as he growled, "Damn it, damn it, DAMMIT, HIEI! DO YOU HAVE TO PISS EVERYBODY YOU'VE EVER MET?!"

Hiei shrugged. "What can I say? I had quite social life despite being a psychopath."

Kuwabara spit and went back to staring Nanae. "I think that biggest thing here was you admitted you're a psychopath."

"Was. I've since reformed."

"If you say so."

"Besides, hasn't everyone had a difficult past?"

"IT'S THE LACK OF A FUTURE YOU SHOULD BE CONCERNED WITH!" Nanae was coming down from an incredible jump from the sky, aimed right at Hiei.

* * *

Yusuke slugged it out with Heavyfist, going for blow for blow with the large demon while still holding his own. It was still shock for everyone that Yusuke could take such punches and barely even react. Not only was he absorbing the punches but he managed to jump up and give the hulking demon one devastating punch to the face. It was surprising due to the height difference but that turned out to be more of detriment for Heavyfist than Yusuke because the tall demon had to lower himself to get a better shot, which shifted his balance some. And there was simple fact that Yusuke was faster. After one well-placed rising knee, Heavyfist went crashing back first into the ground. Hotshot was stunned at the sight but took aim at Yusuke. His shot was disrupted by Kurama wrapping his rose whip around the barrel of the rifle and pulling it away. He threw Hotshot out of the ring and prepared at Nakata came down with his scythe. Yusuke looked and saw that Briggs was heading his way.

"Now that Tweedledee is down," the Mazoku smirked, "time for Tweedledum."

He charged at Briggs, jumped, and gave him two kicks to the face in rotating succession. Briggs spun only to receive a straight punch to his guy from Yusuke. He stumbled back gripping his abdomen with one hand.

The tall demon gritted his teeth and growled. "You little bastard…"

"If we're going by the actual definition," Yusuke smirked, "you're probably right about that."

* * *

Kurama used his whip to block Nakata's scythe attacks; this was more difficult than the fox was expecting since Nakata had the habit of twirling the scythe around and attack with fluid and strong, not until Kurama's own style of fighting. After a few fast, hard-hitting exchanges, Nakata kicked Kurama back and jumped in the air, coming down with his scythe. Kurama dropped a few seeds on the ground, forcing a series of vines to attack his opponent. The bandit prince growled and twirled his scythe to cut down some of the vines. The bandit cut away the few more vines and jumped away.

Breathing hard from the effort, Nakata looked across the ring at Kurama. "It would seem… you have more skill… than I previously assumed…"

"I'll take that as a compliment," the redhead replied.

Hotshot back to his feet, steadying himself with his rifle but looking ready to resume the battle all the same.

"Since I'll take any victory I can get right now."

* * *

Mukuro punched Hatsuka as hard as she could, sending the Bandit Queen to the edge of the ring. Hatsuka pushed herself and growled, gripping her sword harder. She ran and jumped at her adversary. Mukuro formed an energy barrier that stopped Hatsuka's attack. Having already planned for that, Hatsuka dropped three grenades that went under Mukuro's barrier. The former Demon King growled as the explosions sent her in there. They were painful but far from life threatening. She sailed through the air, gritting at the pain but looked in time to see Hatsuka about to bisect her from stern to stem. She caught the blade at the last moment in between her hands by the broadside of the weapon. They used their own powers to slow their descent to the ground, floating down at a slow rate.

"If you used your full power," Hatsuka said, "you'd have more of a chance. Your caring for those traitors makes you weak."

"If I'm so weak," Mukuro gritted, "why haven't you killed me yet?"

Hatsuka grunted.

"Do not think me a fool. You're holding back as well. You may not care about the rest of the members of your team but the last thing you want to do is to kill your brother."

Hatsuka's eyes widened in surprise.

"Of all your talk of my weakness, I know of yours, too." She paused. "…which is why I never used it against you."

This surprised the bandit queen. They hit the ground and separated from each other. Despite her initial feelings of Mukuro, that simple admission put a new respect for her into Hatsuka's soul.

Hatsuka exhaled. "So… you've always known the crack in my armor."

Mukuro scoffed. "Of course. But I didn't bother using it on someone who just liked to steal from me. I always had bigger concerns."

"You had him captured once. Why not kill him then?"

The former Demon King paused. "He was rather dedicated to you, I discovered. I promised him pain, wealth, and death, in that order, in exchange for anything I could use against you. He refused. Simply because he was your brother. I respected that."

Those words actually did reach Hatsuka. She didn't know that Mukuro had this side to her for such a long time. She knew that they were able to rescue Nakata from Mukuro's clutches but she didn't know how close she was to losing her only family. When she asked what happened to him, all Nakata ever said was Mukuro was just as dangerous as her sister.

Hatsuka nodded. "Very well." Her hands started to glow blue. "Why don't we take this somewhere where others won't get in the way? That way, we may properly settle this."

Mukuro's hands glowed blue as well. "I concur." She looked at Koto and called out to her, "It's called the Ether Realm. Technically, we have not left the ring so you will not need to perform the count. We will return once our battle has been settled."

"Ummm… okay," Koto said unsure.

"Don't worry. We will be back when the battle is settled and I promise…" She looked back at Hatsuka. "…the winner will be decided."

Hatsuka smirked and nodded. "But that doesn't mean the spectators must miss the spectacle." An orb of blue appeared over the ring. She looked back at Mukuro. "Are you ready?"

Mukuro nodded. She looked at her team's captain. "Yusuke!"

The Mazoku just punched Briggs to the ground when heard his teammate's shout. He looked over at her curious.

"We're going to settle this on our own terms. Don't lose. I'd hate to have to clean up your mess after this."

He chuckled. "We got it! You handle her!"

She nodded and looked back at Hatsuka. They stretched their arms out with their glowing palms aimed at the other. The blue energy came over both of them and they slowly disappeared from the ring to reappear in the Ether Realm. They knew this area from their separate encounters with it and that they knew how had the freedom to deal all the damage they needed to against one another.

"Now that we have no one else in the way," Hatsuka brandished her sword, "let us truly do battle."

Mukuro entered a fighting stance. "I couldn't agree more."

* * *

Yusuke smiled as watched Mukuro prepare to do battle with Hatsuka. His thoughts were interrupted by a punch from Heavyfist, connecting with the side of his face. He stumbled but stopped and looked at the demon, rubbing his chin.

"You didn't have to rush in, you know," Yusuke smirked. "I was going to kick your ass soon enough."

Heavyfist charged at him again and Yusuke jumped and kicked him in the face followed by punching Briggs, who was charging in behind his brother. Hotshot lined up a shot but Kurama jumped in and kicked the sniper in the face and just barely dodged a swipe from Nakata. Kurama backflipped until he came across a standing Heavyfist. Using his Rose Whip, Kurama struck the large demon right across the face, hard enough to leave a deep laceration in his face. Nakata leapt up into the air and was preparing to strike the demon fox but Yusuke kicked him out of the air. Yusuke landed back to back with Kurama as the members of Team Vicious laid on the ground, recovering from the beating they just took. While impressed with how they were holding their own, the remaining two members of Team Urameshi knew that this battle was taking its toll on them, as well.

"Not exactly sure how much more I got in the tank," Yusuke admitted.

"Agreed. We should settle this as quickly as possible." Kurama said. His mind drifted to the other event of the day. "One has to wonder how Hiei and Kuwabara fairing."

"Yeah, thought crossed my mind, too."

Kurama looked up at the Ether Realm. "Here's also hoping Mukuro can settle affair as well."

Yusuke nodded and saw Nakata get up first. "Oh, damn, these guys don't stay down."

Nakata was breathing hard. And he looked pissed.

"Dammit…"

"That's enough," the bandit prince said. He looked past his enemies. "Heavyfist! Briggs! Fuse, now!"

Briggs looked up confused. "But you said to save that for the Finals."

"I said… NOW!"

Not about to argue, the tall demons forced their powers to rise and become in tune with one another. They moved right next to each other and with a duel primal screams a cloud energy took them over, turning into a whirlwind that spread dust all around the arena. Everyone one, even the combatants, had to shield their faces; Koto couldn't give proper commentary as the wind was interrupting her microphone. No one could see what was taking place in the cloud but all could hear the screams slowly merging into one.

"Kurama!" Yusuke shouted over the noise while still covering his face. "Since when can demons fuse?!"

"Only certain clans can manage it!" Kurama explained. "It appears these demons are of such clans!"

"JEEZ, DOESN'T THIS DAMN RACE COME WITH A MANUAL?!"

"Some of them, yes!"

"SHUT UP, KURAMA!"

After a few more seconds, the wind stopped and cloud started to dissipate. In the settling dust, there was still an eight-foot-tall figure but he was much more muscular than the brothers had been. This new monster's skin was dark black with white tattoos all over that Kurama recognized as the marks that bound these brothers together. What was different in the new abomination was, where the brothers were fighters, this monster was simply here for the kill. It let out a loud, near-deafening roar.

"Oh, shiiiiiiiiiiiiit…" Yusuke grumbled.

Seeing the anguish enter his opponents' eyes, Nakata smiled and swung his scythe. "Hotshot… keep them in your sights." He called out to the monster, "Beast."

The fused demon looked at its second-in-command.

Nakata looked at his opponents. "Attack."

* * *

**A/N: Thanks, guys, for being patient with me! I hope you guys liked this chapter! Let me know if you did! REVIEWS!  
**

**Next Chapter: Semi-Finals: War**

**Mukuro and Hatsuka continue their longstanding feud and fight it to its conclusion. Meanwhile, Nakata leads Hotshot and the Beast against Yusuke and Kurama and Hiei and Kuwbara continue their efforts against Udai and Nanae.**

**The Semi-Finals will conclude! Be here for it!**


	10. Chapter 9: Semi-Finals: War

**A/N: Took a little longer than I planned but, at last, it is done! Enjoy Chapter 9 and the conclusion of the Semi-Finals!  
**

* * *

**Chapter 9: Semi-Finals: War**

Yusuke and Kurama backed up as the fused Beast approached them. His entire aura just exuded death and destruction. They were facing down a lion that had not eaten in days and they were gazelles in a caged environment; not an impossible situation but the odds certainly weren't in their favor. Of course, with how this day started, that was to be expected. Arashi had definitely put them in a dire situation. With the whole Tournament being a must-win scenario already and Arashi had more than proven his power with even starting the game in the first place, this gave them an even clearer picture as to who they were dealing with.

"Any ideas?" Yusuke asked his teammate.

"A few but you might not like them," Kurama admitted.

"With a 'roid-rage demon staring us down, I wouldn't bet on that. Whatever it is, screw it. I'm game."

"Can you handle the Beast? Alone?"

"Probably, why?"

"Those markings keep him together but they do have a limited lifespan. Also, going up against you, I'm sure you can cause the fusion to break by overpowering them. If you can fight the Beast, alone, I'll keep the other two distracted."

"Naturally, I have to do the heavy lifting?" He shook his head. "Sure, why not?"

Hotshot was taking aim. Nakata was brandishing his blade.

"Alright…" Yusuke shifted his energy to his Mazoku energy, causing his tattoos to appear. "I'll handle it."

"Good luck." Kurama readied his Rose Whip and charged at Nakata while Yusuke ran at the Beast.

* * *

Mukuro rushed at Hatsuka and she threw a punch at her. With the speed of the punch taking her by surprise, Hatsuka blocked the punch using the broad side of her blade. Mukuro flashed out of Hatsuka's sight, causing the bandit queen to blink in surprise. She looked all around the Ether Realm to find her enemy but didn't see her at first. Mukuro appeared behind and kicked her in the back. Hatsuka flew forward and Mukuro appeared before her. The bandit queen got enough of her senses to kick Mukuro across the face. She went for a stab but Mukuro dodged in time and grabbed the arm of Hatsuka's that held the sword. She tossed Hatsuka to the ground and forced the sword out of her hand, flinging it across the ground. She moved over her, facing her as though they were upside down, reached up and punched Hatsuka, repeatedly, in the face and chest. Hatsuka absorbed about six blows before kicking Mukuro on the top of the head to free herself. They both got to their feet and faced each other. Hatsuka thought about going for her sword but decided against it, letting her eyes glow red.

Mukuro remembered this technique; Hatsuka had wiped out many of the demon king's soldiers with it. She was struggling to remember the name until Hatsuka used it and a very dark tone.

"Burning Heat!" Hatsuka's entire body temperature rose to unbearable levels.

Mukuro covered her face but she knew she was going to have to get over this heat quickly. She knew she was going to have to step it up when she saw the bandit queen gathering energy an attack. Moving at an incredible speed, Hatsuka punched Mukuro across the face, kneed her in the gut, and gave her a kick hard enough to lift her off of her feet and send her sailing through the air before crashing into the ground.

Sitting up, Mukuro shook her head at the attack and groaned. She gasped when she her enemy preparing for another attack. But, not like she had before.

Hatsuka held her right hand in the air with palm open as if she was performing a chop. Energy formed around it and her eyes became completely red. "BURNING SLASH!" She swiped the air with her raised hand, causing a blade of energy to launch forward.

Mukuro barely had any time to react and no time dodge the attack. She crossed her arms over herself in an attempt to block the attack, which she did but it took her off of her feet. She landed on the ground, groaning as she let the wave of pain through her. She pushed up on her elbows and looked at Hatsuka. The bandit queen looked ready to attack with another Slash.

Mukuro squinted. This was going to be more difficult than she initially thought. Difficult but not impossible.

* * *

In the forest, Kuwabara and Hiei continued their struggle against Udai and Nanae; with Kuwabara battling Udai while Hiei fended off Nanae. The battles were pretty much a stalemate with the members of Team Urameshi doing their best to use their power without risking hurting the girls.

Kuwabara, however, soon managed to outmaneuver Udai with a combination of technique, street smarts, and just plain human unpredictability. The spirit aware human knocked the demon bounty hunter down with a hard swing from his Spirit Sword.

The bounty hunter looked up and gritted his teeth. "Oh, the hell with this shit!" He reached into a pouch on his belt and hit a button, summoning a large armor to appear from the forest. The armor was not all that dissimilar from the weapon Dr. Ichigaki's team used against Hiei and Kurama years before; it was a basic mechanical nightmare that followed the orders of its owner, Udai.

Kuwabara stared at up the mechanized weapon and shouted, "Oh, you gotta be freaking kidding me!"

"I usually save this for when I have to take down a score of bounty heads." Udai stood up. "Consider it an honor to die this way, human!"

Kuwabara swallowed hard. "Yeah," he said, nervously. "Yeah, sure…"

The metal armor swung at Kuwabara, causing him to jump back in defense. He made contact with the armor with his Spirit Sword, only denting it but not enough to cause any damage. Kuwabara was surprised by the lack of impact but he dwelled on it too long. He was knocked to the ground, skidding all the way to where the girls were trapped.

"KAZUMA!" Yukina screamed.

"Get up, bro!" Shizuru screamed. "Get up!"

Hiei was locked in blades with Nanae when he saw that Kuwabara was in dire straits. He tried to get his past his current rival but Nanae would have none of it. Fighting him enough to keep him busy, she got behind him and wrapped her arms around him, attempting to slit his throat but Hiei blocked her attempt with her blades.

"No, Hiei," Nanae said. "Your 'brother' is going to die! And you will die at my hand!" She pulled him closer, "And then your friends will die in the Tournament."

Udai directed the armor to go toward the recovering Kuwabara just as he was pushing himself up to his knee. He knew he could still fight but how much longer he was going to last against that armor was anyone's guess. He needed a plan and needed one quick.

As it turned out, a plan was already in play when, out of nowhere, a line of green energy sliced the armor's arm right off.

"What the heck was that?!" Kuwabara screamed.

Hiei smirked. He threw his head back, catching Nanae in the chin. He jumped and kicked her in the face, sending her skidding along the ground. He pressed his hands to his neck from Nanae's blades scratching his neck. Despite the wounds in the vital area, they weren't deep enough to kill him; he was out of danger for the moment. "I'd know that energy anywhere!" He called out, "Misawa!"

Sure enough, the green clad warrior landed among the fray, blocking Udai and his armor from Kuwabara and the girls. He looked between the brothers-in-law, addressing them respectively, "Hiei. Kuwabara. Good to see you both."

"What are you doing here?" Kuwabara asked.

"A powerful sorcerer starts a new Dark Tournament where the rumor was he was specifically targeting you all? Why wouldn't I be here?"

"Why is everyone showing up like we need saving?" Hiei asked.

Kuwabara laughed. "I sure ain't complaining."

The armor started move again.

"One second." Misawa charged his sword, Emerald Heaven. He brought the blade before his face and the blade started to shine bright enough to darken everything else around him. His eyes shone a bright green. He declared in a booming voice, "Emerald Twilight." He quickly placed the sword at his side, rushed at the armor and a bright flash of green appeared.

After the light faded, everyone looked to see that Misawa was behind the armor, down on one knee and holding his sword in the air.

Misawa stood and smirked. "Rather pathetic equipment you have, Udai." He swiped the air once and the armor fell into dozens of pieces with parts of it exploding. The legendary warrior just chuckled and looked at the bounty hunter. "I sure hope you put up a better challenge than that piece of trash you brought with you."

Udai backed away. "To fight you? The fabled Swordmaster Misawa? Not a chance! No one said anything about fighting you."

"That's because everyone knows better."

Udai knew a losing battle when he saw it. He'd been on both sides of the spectrum enough for it. "Forget it! Arashi isn't paying me enough for this." He slowly backed away, turned, and vanished, with his fast movements being traced through the trees.

Hiei smirked and turned to look at Nanae. "And you?"

Nanae looked at Misawa then back at Hiei. This fight was lost and she wasn't going to stick around for this. She aimed one of her blades at him. "This isn't over, Hiei. Understand? This. Isn't. Over." She jumped back across the river then disappeared into the trees.

Hiei scoffed, "As if I didn't know that." He groaned and started rubbing his injured neck.

The three heroes freed the women from their confines. The second Yukina was free, she threw herself into hugging Kuwabara.

"I knew you'd both would rescue us," the ice maiden said.

Kuwabara chuckled. "Yeah, well…" He released the hug and looked at Hiei. "Can't take all the credit."

Yukina looked at Hiei and smiled, "Thank you, brother."

Hiei nodded but that one action made him wince in pain, causing him to clutch his throat out of instinct.

Yukina walked up to him, intending to heal him, "Here." She started to reach out to heal his neck.

He looked hesitant at first, taking a step back from her so she couldn't touch him.

She was a little surprised at his apprehension but it came back to her who Hiei is. Despite them becoming close, he was still himself. "You're my brother, Hiei. You fight for me… you always have. At the very least, I can heal you."

"It's what families do for each other, Hiei," Shizuru said. "We take care of each other. Get over it."

Hiei settled back and Yukina, gently, put her hands on the wounds of his neck, letting her hands glow. Seconds later, the wounds were gone; there weren't even any scars.

Hiei looked into his sister's eyes and nodded. "Thank you."

She slowly put her hands around him a hug. "Thank you."

"Thanks for the save, bro…" Shizuru said to Kuwabara. She looked at Hiei and patted his shoulder, "And bro."

Again, Hiei was surprised. He nodded.

"Don't get used to that, Hiei," Kuwabara warned. "Shizuru's gratitude disappears faster than one of her cigarettes."

"Stupid ass," Shizuru retorted.

Misawa just laughed. "I like your family, Hiei."

Hiei just rolled his eyes. "Let's just get back to the stadium."

"Yeah." Kuwabara looked back towards the direction of the stadium. "I wonder how the others are doing."

"They better had won by now. We need to get to the Finals so I can make Arashi pay for kidnapping my family."

Kuwabara spit. "Get in line." They began their trek back to the stadium.

* * *

Yusuke absorbed a punch from the Beast and he went skidding along the ground.

When he came to stop, he rubbed back of his head. "I swear, if I live through this," he got up, "I'm hittin' the gym twice a week."

Yusuke felt the ring rumble and looked up to witness the Beast charging at him like a freight train. He quickly got to his feet and ran at him as well, charging his fist with his Mazoku energy. He punched the Beast in the gut, followed by an uppercut with the other fist. The Beast stumbled back, grabbed Yusuke's arm, and slammed him into the ground.

"Ow…" Yusuke groaned while still in the ring. He kicked the Beast off, hard enough to send the monster stumbling back, and jumped away from him. He looked over to see Kurama battle Nakata, having moving the fight close to Hotshot to keep him in the fray. He looked back at the Beast as it started to get up and knew he needed to end this. His strategy to wear him down was taking way long. So, he decided to switch the game up. He jumped back even further to put more distance between him and the Beast so he could implement his plan. Shifting his powers back to this Spirit Energy, he decided to go for it all in one powerful strike. He prepared for the Spirit Wave.

Hotshot saw him getting it ready and knew he had to stop him. He dodged a Rose Whip strike from Kurama and prepared to fire his rifle at Yusuke. But, while he dodged the initial strike, Kurama manipulated the whip with his energy to wrap around Hotshot's rifle. He pulled right into the demon sniper's face, cracking his nasal bone and tossing the rifle toward the edge of the ring. Kurama saw Nakata trying to make an attack on Yusuke as well; the red haired warrior threw his hand before him, sending a series of vines to take hold of Nakata. The vines weren't that strong, more of an inconvenience for the bandit prince, but it was enough for Kurama to get in close and kick Nakata across the face and resume their battle.

The Beast recovered and looked at the Mazoku as his body was covered by a bright light. The monster growled and charged in. Yusuke saw him coming and hoped that he had gathered enough to the guy down. With no other choice, he rushed at the Beast with his Spirit Wave charged. He jumped and put all of his power into one powerful punch, dumping as much as spirit energy as he could into it. He punched the Beast square in the chest, resulting in a brilliant light that overtook the both fighters. The power completely destroyed the markings on the Beast and it separated the monster into the two brothers. They went sailing out of the ring and they were out cold.

Two down, three to go.

Yusuke looked and saw Hotshot was starting to get up from when Kurama smacked him with his own gun. Yusuke exhaled and summoned the last of spirit energy into one shot for the Spirit Gun. He waited just until Hotshot was about to stand. Once he was pushing up to be vertical, Yusuke narrowed his eyes and fired, "SPIRIT GUN!"

The blast flew straight at Hotshot and nailed him dead-on. He sailed out of the ring and was driven straight into the stadium wall. The blast was nonlethal but he wasn't getting up anytime soon.

Three down, two to go.

Kurama and Nakata were still dueling one another with the same intensity they had been for the whole fight. Nakata swung his scythe down hard, causing Kurama to defend himself with his Rose Whip. The bandit prince kept pressing trying to wound the fox in his face. Kurama gritted his teeth as he struggled against this attack. He decided the only way to get out of this was to move quick: he kicked Nakata's knee, causing him to stumble and for the scythe to move faster. The fox quickly slid under the scythe and his own whip and lifted the bandit prince over his head, dropping him back first on to the stone ring. Kurama scrambled back to his feet and recovered his whip. Nakata got to his hands and knees and grabbed hold of his scythe. He tried to get up to charge at him but he was already fatigued and didn't have the energy muster up a great charge. Seeing his opportunity, Kurama managed to get his whip around Nataka's neck and yanked him hard enough to send him from the ring to the stands.

Koto looked around at the devastation. "Umm… four members of Team Vicious are of the ring! I will start the ten count!"

With that, the four members of Team Vicious were down.

Kurama walked over to Yusuke, who was taking a knee.

"Well… that was fun," Yusuke said, with heavy sarcasm.

Kurama chuckled, "Wasn't it though?" He gave his team captain a hand to help him to his feet. "Now, all that was left was for Mukuro to defeat Hatsuka and we will have won."

"Yeah." They looked up at the Ether Realm. "Here's hoping."

* * *

Mukuro dodged another Burning Slash but it wasn't easy; the Slashes were extremely fast and, in her Burning Heat mode, Hatsuka was much quicker to attack then before. Mukuro had forgotten how tough her adversary was; a hard reminder of that lesson was what this fight became. After dodging another blast, Mukuro forced her hands together, making a combined fist and pouring energy into her palms. Hatsuka squinted; she'd never seen Mukuro before. She decided not to give her time to finish whatever she was doing. She prepped another Burning Slash.

Mukuro decided to use one of the techniques she had been saving for the Finals or for whenever she had to fight Yusuke again; whichever need for them arose first. This moment was such a need. She brought her left hand up close to her face with her palm turned inward. She gathered energy in her hand and, when enough of it was formed, she threw her hand forward, using her right hand to steady her arm and shouted, "OUKAN!"

A wave of energy, dark red in color and the twice the size of a tank, flew from her body and crashed into Hatsuka, taking her right off her feet. She landed hard and skidded along the ground before coming to a stop. Hatsuka realized this attack was different the second it hit: it had some type of lasting agony effect on the target. She could feel her body starting to slow down from the pain. She looked up and saw that Mukuro was already preparing to launch the attack again but she was gathering more energy this time. Hatsuka knew that, not only could she not give Mukuro the time to pull that off, she couldn't let her make it any stronger. She gathered her serve from her Burning Heat to rush in and charged another Burning Slash but this time for close range.

Mukuro saw her coming and decided to wait until the last moment to pull this attack off, making it an all or nothing shot. Once they were close enough, they both put everything they had left into one soul-shattering attack.

"BURNING SLASH!"

"OUKAN!"

They collided against one another.

A bright light overtook them both, blinding the entire stadium for a few seconds. So great was the force and the energy of the two rivals that it threw out of Ether Realm and to the arena floor. When the light faded, the spectators and participants looked to see the enemies struggling with the pain of their attacks.

"Holy shit…" Yusuke said.

Mukuro and Hatsuka groaned as they got to their feet. They looked at each other, both bearing their teeth.

This wasn't over. They were not done yet.

They charged at one another and entered a battle of their strengths matched against each other. With all of their energy expended in the Ether Realm, it now came down to a battle of their own wills, not even physical strength. It was a matter of who wanted to win more; their pain in their bodies was already great. But nowhere near enough to stop them from settling this.

They fought for another five minutes of some of the hardest punches and kicks in the Tournament's history. One last punch from Hatsuka missed Mukuro and was left out a little too long. Mukuro, who had ducked underneath punch, came up with a jaw breaking uppercut that caught Hatsuka right in the chin. The punch lifted Hatsuka right off of her feet before plummeting hard to the ground, bouncing once before stopping.

Hatsuka stared at the stadium roof; her body being in more pain than she had felt in a long time. She struggled to get up but she couldn't do it. She was drained, depleted, and done. She took a few breaths, "Impressive…"

Mukuro was kneeling, breathing heavily seeing if Hatsuka would get up. But she saw that she wasn't. The former demon king stood up and walked over to her fallen foe. She stopped over Hatsuka and looked her body over. She could easily the damage and fatigue. She saw that she wasn't getting up, either. "You're finished."

Hatsuka looked up at her and, calmly, said, "I won't blame you if you kill me, now."

"I know." Mukuro paused. "But I'm not."

Hatsuka was surprised.

"You are defeated. That satisfies me, for now. You're not getting up and it would take more power to kill you. I need to save my strength for the finals." She walked away.

"I was mistaken earlier."

Mukuro stopped. She didn't look at her adversary.

"You are stronger, Mukuro."

The scarred woman smirked and walked back to the rest of her team. "We've won."

"I would agree," Kurama said.

She looked at Koto. "You may finish your count."

Koto, indeed, did finish counting to ten. "Ladies and gentlemen, Hatsuka has not responded to the ten-count! And since all other member of Team Vicious have been eliminated that means that the winners of the match and advancing to the finals are Team Urameshi!"

This was actually met with cheers from the crowd. Botan breathed a sigh of relief as her team survived the grueling semi-finals.

Nakata pulled himself from the rubble of the stands and looked toward the ring. He chuckled. "Guess we were wrong. Those guys… pretty tough." He gathered whatever fortitude he had left to jump back down to the ring and kneeled next down to Hatsuka. "Are you okay, leader?"

Hatsuka nodded as best she could. "They won. Help me up, brother."

Nakata helped her to her feet and they looked at the three members of Team Urameshi. They didn't know what to expect but Yusuke just smiled at them.

"Hey, Hatsuka, how about an even playing field when we do this again?" he asked. "We'll have a better match next time."

The bandit queen smirked and nodded.

Yusuke looked up at the crowd. "Right back where we belong: in the finals."

"It's gonna be different this time," Kurama said. He looked up at Botan. "There's a lot on the line."

"And just like every other time… we're gonna win." He looked to where he knew Arashi was watching. "We are going. To win."

* * *

**A/N: And, so, the Semi-Finals have concluded. Now, it's time to gear up for the Final Round and, I promise you, it's going to be a doozy!**

**Next Chapter: Path to the Finals**

**The Team reunites after a grueling Semi-Final match but Team Arashi makes their presence known and calls out who they wish to face in the Final Round.**


	11. Chapter 10: Path to the Finals

**A/N: Hey, everyone! I know I'm trying to get next couple of chapters out quickly because the Finals are going to be HUGE! I MEAN, BIG! I can't wait to get there because it is going to be quite the affair.**

**Oh, and sorry, I meant to give the definition for Mukuro's attack in the last chapter. "Oukan" is Japanese for "crown." I just thought it was a good name and she needed a new attack since we weren't given a full in-depth showing of her powers in the series. Sad, really, because she was one of my favorite characters added during the "The Three Kings Saga." Basically, I think Mukuro is pretty awesome.**

**Anyway, on to Chapter 10!**

* * *

**Chapter 10: Path to the Finals**

Yusuke, Kurama, and Mukuro were in the stadium tunnel after their successful battle in the Semi-Finals. They were sore and banged up but that was the price of victory. And, considering the win they just had, it was well worth a few aches and pains.

"Whew!" Yusuke exhaled. He worked out some of the soreness in his shoulder, "What a relief!"

"It was quite the affair," Kurama added. "I'll admit to being worried for a second there."

"Who could blame you? Those guys were actually pretty tough."

"Indeed." Mukuro checked her cybernetic arm. "It had been so long since I've faced her I had forgotten how strong an opponent Hatsuka was."

"You gonna be okay?"

"Yes. My powers will heal me just fine after I get some rest."

Kuwabara and Hiei arrived in the tunnel with Yukina, Shizuru, Keiko, Botan, and Genkai in tow.

Keiko ran at Yusuke at full speed, "Yusuke!" She jumped into his arms and hugged him.

"Hey," Yusuke chuckled as he held her.

Hiei walked up to Mukuro and looked her over. "You look like you were actually in a fight."

"If you think I look bad," Mukuro smirked, "you should see our opponents."

"I would've liked to," Misawa said as he rounded the corner. "Bet it was one hell of a fight."

Upon seeing him, Yusuke laughed, "HEY! Misawa!"

"Sword Master!" Kurama said.

"Hello, everyone," Misawa greeted with a smile. "Good to see you all."

"What are you doing here?"

"Came to the island in case you guys needed any help."

"He helped my bros save us _and_ their sorry hides," Shizuru said. "Since that Udai guy and that Nanae chick were beating them left, right, and sideways."

Hiei and Kuwabara shot looks of anger at her.

"Is that the disappearing gratitude you mentioned?" Hiei asked his brother-in-law.

"Yep," Kuwabara said, followed by both of them letting out an exasperated sigh.

Botan had been biting her nails at everything. It was the first time something even remotely breathing normally had happened in a while. "Yusuke…"

Everyone turned to her.

She lowered her hand and smiled. "Thank you…"

He gave her a thumbs up. "We're almost home free, Botan. Told you we had this."

"Yes, you did. And still thank you."

"No problem. Just a one more round and we'll be headed for home before you know it."

"I can't wait." Botan fell silent for second then looked at Kurama. "Can I… speak to you for a moment?"

He was a little curious at that but nodded, "Of course." He looked at everyone, "Excuse us." They walked away from the group, preceding down the tunnel.

After they left, Genkai looked at Yusuke, "So sure you can deliver on that promise?"

"I'm not saying it'll be easy," Yusuke admitted. "But I sure as hell don't plan to lose to Arashi, that's for sure." He looked at the remainder of his team. "I'm sure we can all agree on that."

"Damn right," Kuwabara said while Hiei and Mukuro nodded.

"Good attitude," Genkai smiled. "Now, then, as far as what I just saw in the Semi-Finals: not bad, kiddo. Using the Spirit Wave to force those two demons apart was a good idea. You finally learned to use your head."

"Well, we were down three to five," Yusuke said. "Besides, all the credit, I think, should go to Mukuro. If Hatsuka had been in that mix, we'd have our asses handed to us."

Mukuro smiled and nodded. "I appreciate your words."

Shizuru reached into her pocket, "Well, I'm gonna go have a smoke."

"You sure that's good idea?" Yukina asked, concerned. "To go walking around by yourself?"

"I doubt anyone will come after me that soon. Besides, Misawa's here. I'll be fine. If anyone does come kidnap me, he can easily save me."

The green clad swordsman chuckled while Hiei and Kuwabara rolled their eyes.

"Whatever," Kuwabara said. "Just do your best to _not_ get kidnapped again."

Shizuru put a cigarette to her lips. "I'll do my best."

* * *

Once they were out of the sight of the others, Botan suddenly grabbed Kurama's wrist and led him out of the stadium, running at top speed. Kurama was surprised by her sudden fervor and he almost thought something was wrong because of her urgency. He wanted to ask her what was the matter but it was everything he could do just to keep up with her pace. He had no idea she was this fast. They finally stopped in the forest when Botan decided they were far enough away from the others. She stopped them by a tree that was not too far from the stadium's entrance.

Kurama thought it best to finally ask why the hurry. "Botan, wha…" he barely got that much out before Botan lips were on his again, sending landing back first against the tree. He got the answer to the question he didn't even get to ask. And he was just fine with the answer; in fact, he preferred it.

She had been waiting for what felt like forever to do this. When she saw Keiko jump into Yusuke's arms in the tunnel, it was everything she could do to stop herself from doing the same with Kurama. She was very desperate to kiss him after the Semi-Finals. She wanted to kiss him the second it was over but she knew had to wait and hold back. She sure wasn't holding anything back now, though. She loved the feeling she got when she could kiss him and she was afraid that she was about to lose that. She was afraid she was close to losing him.

After the kiss, she stopped and looked at him, a little dumbfounded. "I'm sorry. I… I don't know where tha…"

She was cut off this time by his lips crashing into hers. She had no problem abandoning her words for this, especially since he initiated it. They proceeded to make out for several minutes, ignoring how long they were kissing and the world around them for just a few precious moments. Just a few moments that belonged to the two of them and no one else.

Shizuru happened by, smoking a cigarette, saw the two, and paused. "Whooooooa…" she said, quietly. She turned around and went back the other way, hoping they didn't hear her.

She didn't have to worry about, though. It wasn't until they broke the kiss that they became aware of the world around them again. They were taking deep breaths as their faces were centimeters from each other. They looked into each other's eyes and Kurama took hold of her hand and interlocked her fingers with his.

"I'm sorry…" Botan whispered. "F-for…"

"Please, don't apologize," Kurama beseeched. "I know that must've been frightening for you."

"Try terrifying," she admitted. She looked at their connected hands. "But you made it. All of you did it."

"_We_ did it. You know it takes all of us to make it this far."

"I haven't done anything but cause these problems in the first place."

"You're cheering us on. That always helps."

She looked him in the eyes. "How do you always know just what to say?"

"I don't. I just… say what I feel."

"Can you keep doing that? For me?"

"Absolutely."

"Hold me?"

Without another word, he, tenderly, wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close. She closed her eyes and slowly put her arms around his neck.

* * *

Arashi sat, silently seething, on his throne. Despite their best efforts, Team Urameshi survived the Semi-Finals. They would be completely ready for the Finals. If anything, it seemed that their resolve was strengthened.

It led the Lord of Deathlocke to the only logical statement he could make, "This… is not good." He looked at his team, who were standing around his throne. "It appears all of our skills will be put to the test, after all."

"It seems that have become rather sure of themselves," Taka said. "They seem to be quite fearless."

The demon sorcerer sat for a few more contemplative minutes. Then, he smirked. "So, that leaves one course of action… we will put fear into them." He stood up and looked at his servants. "You have all decided who you wish to face. You will approach them now. You will show them your power. And, during your matches tomorrow, show no mercy, give no quarter, remind Team Urameshi how deadly and dangerous we truly are."

"Yes, Master," they all said, simultaneously.

He looked at his miniature servant, "Tap. Summon Yusuke to me. I wish to speak with him. Alone."

"Of course, Lord," Tap bowed.

"The rest of you, go. Go and plant the seeds of fear. They will fully bloom at the Finals."

* * *

A little later on, Kurama and Botan were walking through of the forest, holding hands, and heading back for the hotel when Kurama sensed a very evil presence nearby. He ceased walking, causing Botan to do the same.

"What's wrong?" she asked him.

The red haired warrior looked around and sensed the evil behind a nearby tree. They walked forward and found Taka leaning his back against the tree and fingering a piece of fruit. Kurama stared daggers at the tranquil servant of Arashi while cautiously pulling Botan closer to him.

"Can we help you?" Kurama asked him.

Taka smiled. "Do you know me, Yoko?"

"Yes. You're Taka. You are called the Calm Beast."

The black haired minion chuckled. "I don't interact with many people anymore. I had forgotten that name." He pushed himself off of the tree, standing up straight with his height being a bit over Kurama's. "But it is very satisfying to hear that I am still feared."

"You are known. I have no fear of you."

"No." He chuckled. "Perhaps not." He looked over at Botan. "But I know she does."

Botan shied back further behind Kurama.

Kurama didn't mind sheltering her. "She may, indeed. But she won't have after you lose to me in the Tournament."

"Oh?" Taka folded his arms. "Are you declaring that you wish to battle me in the Finals, then?"

"Yes."

The black haired demon chuckled. "Very good, Yoko. I was going to challenge you but you saved me the trouble." He took a bite of the fruit then nodded, contemplatively. He swallowed the food. "It should be an interesting match. You will have the honor of learning why they call me the Beast firsthand." He started to walk away but stopped. "And… after I kill you and my master wins this Tournament…" He turned around. "…that girl will belong to my master."

Botan's breath started to come out shorter as fear rushed into her heart.

"You will keep your eyes away from her and keep your threats to yourself!" Kurama declared in a commanding voice. "I will fight you in the Finals and you will know defeat."

Taka scoffed.

"But know this: you ever threaten her again… I will end you quicker than even you can possibly imagine."

Taka smiled a toothy, dangerous grin. He was pleased that he could bring out the dangerous side of Kurama without even doing anything but speaking. "I look forward to seeing if you can keep that promise. I advise you watch the Semi-Finals tomorrow. They will prove to be most enlightening." He walked away, "By your leave, Kurama." He left the two alone for now, continuing to eat his fruit as he left.

Botan wrapped her arms around Kurama's abdomen out of fear and he put his arms around her, holding her close. He stared at Taka until he was out of sight. They would have their time and it would be war.

* * *

Taking some time away from the others, Hiei and Mukuro were walking around the stadium when they happened upon Misawa.

"I supposed you're looking for a thank you," Hiei said, smirking.

Misawa just chuckled. "Not really. It wouldn't be like you to thank me more than once in a single lifetime, Hiei."

Mukuro chuckled quietly. "You could be a little more grateful. He did help you save your sister." She thought about it. "Twice."

Hiei groaned. "Don't remind me."

She stopped smirking when she sensed two evil powers approaching them. "If there is something we can help you with, by all means, please ask." She looked over her shoulder, as Hiei looked over his.

Indeed, Kumo and Bui walking around the corner and loomed toward the trio.

Mukuro and Hiei turned around while Misawa stepped forward, to provide support for his allies, in case anything happened.

"Demon King Mukuro," Kumo said. "I still find it a little hard to be believe that you are actually here."

"My skills were requested," Mukuro said. "So, here I am."

Kumo propped her arm up with her other and rested her hand on her fist. "Hmmm. Hatsuka was wrong."

Mukuro raised an eyebrow.

"You are quite weak."

Mukuro just squinted her visible eye at her enemy.

"You take your own life into your hands, milady," Misawa said. "I would advise you and your large cohort walk away."

Hiei scoffed. "Bui should most definitely walk away." He smirked, "Unless I have to embarrass him again."

Bui growled, breathing harshly through his mask. "Arrogant, little…!" He took a step forward before Kumo stopped him.

"Take it easy, Bui," Kumo smiled. She looked at the short sword master. "You have quite the tongue on you, Hiei. And quite effective at that. Bui never gets mad."

"He's just pissed because the last time we fought I beat him and let him live his shame," Hiei stated. "I imagine I'd be angry myself. But… then again…" He chuckled. "I won."

Kumo chuckled herself. "Well, then… the Finals should prove very interesting. I hope you all will attend our Semi-Final match. I would hate for any of you to be surprised at our methods."

Hiei scoffed again. "To watch Bui use the same tricks as before? No, thanks. I'm already well prepared for anything he can throw at me."

Kumo smiled. "We shall see." She touched Bui's arm, nodding at him that they should leave.

Reluctantly, he agreed. He looked at Hiei. "We will meet in battle, Hiei. And I will kill you."

Hiei smirked. "Don't make promises you clearly can't keep."

The armored demon growled.

"That's enough, Bui," Kumo warned. She looked at the opposing team members. "Until we meet again." The servants of Arashi left.

Misawa chuckled. "You never change, Hiei."

"After this long, what's the point?" Hiei asked.

"I've grown accustomed to it," Mukuro smiled.

"Who hasn't?" Misawa smirked.

"I'll take both statements as a compliment," Hiei replied.

* * *

Yusuke, Keiko, Kuwabara, Yukina, Genkai, and Shizuru were walking away from the stadium, heading back for the hotel when they caught sight of Tap and Hojo.

Yusuke recognized the short demon, instantly. "You're that little creep who was at Goto's castle."

"My name is Tap, boy!" the short demon shouted.

"Your name's about to be 'dead' if you keep that attitude up!"

Hojo laughed as Tap took a step back.

"What's so funny, loser?" Kuwabara shouted.

"You humans amuse me." Hojo looked at him. "Especially you pure bloods who think you have a chance here."

"Done pretty well so far."

"Against weaklings. You wouldn't last any longer than a few minutes against me."

"We'll see about that!" Kuwabara pointed at green haired demon, "That's why you and me are going mano y mano in the Finals!"

Hojo chuckled. "I look forward to it, human." He looked him over. "I wonder how quickly will your bones snap."

"They ain't gonna!"

"I'll be the judge of that."

"Fine by me!"

"Anyway, what do you losers want?" Yusuke asked. "Just come to show us your stupid faces?"

"My master wishes an audience with you, Yusuke Urameshi," Tap explained. "Alone. Will you come?"

Narrowing his eyes at the tiny demon, Yusuke let his mind dwell on that for a few seconds. He wasn't sure if Arashi could be trusted. But, he was curious as to what the sorcerer wanted. He smiled. "Sure, why not? Let's go." He started to walk off.

Kuwabara put his hand on his oldest friend's shoulder, causing him to stop, "Hold on, Urameshi."

"Don't worry about it, Kuwabara." Yusuke looked at him. "If he's stupid enough to try something, then we'll just end this sooner." He looked at Tap, "Let's get going."

* * *

Yusuke went to Arashi's box seat in the stadium, walking in with all the caution he could without letting any show. He found the demon sorcerer sitting another one of his extravagant thrones.

"What? Do you just have a bunch these stockpiled?" Yusuke asked, referring to Arashi's cathedra.

The Sorcerer laughed. "I like to be comfortable."

"Guess I can't blame a guy for that." The Mazoku put his hands on his hips, "So, you called me. What do you want?"

Arashi leaned on his fist. "How long do you plan on keeping this up?"

"Until I'm dead or you are."

"More likely the former than the latter, in my opinion."

"Like I give a damn what you think."

Arashi chuckled. "I'd be lying if I said your arrogance didn't keep me entertained, Yusuke."

"Glad you're having a good time."

"Despite your comrades' unwillingness to die, I am, actually. But, I have to ask you something."

"Alright. Shoot."

"What do you plan to do, Yusuke? Toguro made the error of showing his power beforehand. In their own way, so did Yomi and Sensui. You know nothing of me."

"And I'll still kick your ass and keep you away from Botan." He stepped forward. "I don't care what you can do. It's never mattered to me what my enemies can or can't do. I know what I can do. And, even if it kills me, I will find a way to win."

The Sorcerer was silent for a few seconds as he stared at the young man. Had Arashi had an actual heart, he would've been impressed on Yusuke's words. "All this fuss over my daughter. She can't possibly mean that much to you."

"The hell she doesn't."

His responses were, honestly, surprising Arashi. "Why, I'm curious."

Yusuke thought about telling him to go to hell but he paused. "Do you really wanna know?"

"Indeed, I do."

He put his hands in his pockets. "I don't have a lot of people who have had my back no matter what. Not used to it. Botan's only the second person I remember doing that for me, after Keiko. Call me a loyal dog… but I stick by the people who stick by me. And I don't let them get taken by demons who want their souls."

"Heart."

"Whatever." He took a step closer. "The point is… I'm not going to give her up. You want her? You meet me in the ring, _try_ to beat me, and take her. And, spoiler alert: you'll have to kill me to beat me."

Arashi chuckled, quietly. "Yusuke… that was my plan all along."

"Good." He smiled. "Then, at least, I'll get a fun fight out of you. I'm not expecting much of one, anyway."

"I intend to surprise you, then."

"In the words of a famous guy from Earth: just bring it, bitch."

Arashi laughed. "This should be fun." He nodded, politely, "Good day, Urameshi."

"Later, Arashi." Yusuke turned around and left.

The demon sorcerer just smiled to himself and sat back. The Finals were going to prove to be quite the interesting affair.

* * *

**A/N: Alright, so, we are almost to the Finals and things are shaping up to be pretty interesting. All team members have already staked their claim as to who they will face and they all seem ready for the Finals. It's almost time!  
**

**Next Chapter: Calm Before The Storm**

**Team Arashi makes violent examples of their opponents in their Semi-Final match, sending a message to Team Urameshi as to what they are in store for. Afterward, the Team prepares for the Finals in their own way and Kurama and Botan take a few more moments to themselves. And Botan makes a surprising request to Kurama.**


	12. Chapter 11: Calm Before The Storm

**Chapter 11: Calm Before The Storm**

The last Semi-Final match was nothing short of a bloodbath. As usual, Arashi didn't take to the ring, particularly since, as usual, he didn't have to. None of the fights lasted any longer than a minute. Bui displayed a particular mean streak, which was brought on by the fact that Hiei was watching the match. Taka demonstrated his proficiency with his weapon of choice, the kusarigama, and a vicious fighting style by completely, and literally, ripping his opponent apart. Kumo attacked and bit her opponent in the neck then simply stood back and watched as her opponent went insane with terror and tore himself to pieces. Hojo displayed his affinity for the use of his weapon of choice, the glaive. He was able to summon his weapon in a similar fashion that Bui would summon his battleaxes and, while being the weakest member, he certainly showed that he matched Taka as far as viciousness was concerned.

Yusuke, Kuwabara, Kurama, Hiei, Genkai, and Mukuro were on the upper deck of the stadium watching the semi-final round. It was already well known that Team Arashi would advance but watching the battle didn't hurt. Although, it just reminded them all of Team Toguro's all too quick victories at the previous tournament.

"Wow," Yusuke said, only mildly impressed. "Not bad."

"Those guys got a fire lit under them," Genkai pointed out. "Probably brought on by you guys making it this far with the only trouble happening when you guys were in the Semi-Finals."

"I can see where that would piss them off."

Kurama just silently watched and observed, taking particular note of Taka's match. He didn't get a lot of data from the fight, itself, but the overall experience of watching the black haired demon told Kurama all he needed to know. He was going to be ready for this fight. He already was.

"Man…" Kuwabara sighed. "Those guys are strong."

"It's nothing we haven't seen before," Mukuro said, as she stood with her arms folded. "And it's certainly nothing we cannot defeat."

The others looked at her. "So, you think we have a chance?" Yusuke asked.

"Of course. I'm not saying they aren't strong but we can overcome them. If I've learned anything from watching all of you fight, it's to never underestimate you."

"But you only fought me," Hiei mentioned.

"And you would've won, given a little more effort. Something I doubt you will have a problem with this time around."

Hiei just smirked.

"But I have observed all of you battle. You always overcome."

Yusuke stared down at Arashi and the Sorcerer back at him. Power flowed through them both, not enough for anyone else to notice but just enough where they could prove to one another that they would indeed meet in the ring. They formed an unspoken pact with one another that, in the final match, it would be the two of them and this matter would be settled.

The former spirit detective smirked and declared, "No point in breaking tradition."

* * *

The next day, the team made all last minute preparations for their final battle. Yusuke was at the cliffs near their hotel, letting spirit energy surge in a controlled state. His stare down with Arashi reminded him too much of his enemies from the past but, somehow, he was far more dangerous, far more deadly. Yusuke thought about Arashi's motives; he did this just to become stronger. Yusuke remembered the days when that was all he wanted but he never would've done anything like this, not even close. Power was never worth losing everything you could protect it with.

Yusuke's mind went to Botan. His friend. She'd always been there for him, even when he didn't deserve it; which, if he were honest with himself, was most of the time. She even risked herself time and time again to protect Keiko. He owed Botan more than he could ever say. She never, ever let him down. He wasn't going to fail her now, not when she needed him the most. Botan had taken the brunt of his stupidity and crassness and time again and, just this once, she needed him to fight for her. A hard request for her to ask, an all too easy request for him to grant.

"Don't worry, Botan," Yusuke said to himself. "I won't lose to that bastard. I won't fail you. Even if were down four losses, I'll kick every last one of their asses and win this." He let his energy subside and he looked up at the sky. "We aren't losing this one."

* * *

Kuwabara had his Spirit Sword in front of him. He thought about the display Hojo had put on during the Semi-Finals for his benefit: he was fast, strong, arrogant, and dangerous. But he wasn't unbeatable. While still strong, he wasn't as strong as the rest of the member of Team Arashi. Kuwabara had a new strategy and he knew he could take this guy.

The spirit aware human's mind went to his friend, Botan. He remembered at the beginning how he used to hit on her; it made him chuckle. He was thankful nothing ever came of that. He wouldn't have Yukina for a wife and he wouldn't have an amazing friend in Botan. Both were part of his life and it was because of Botan that it was all possible. She was a great friend. And he didn't mind putting himself on the line for a great friend.

He was going to do his part. He knew he was going to win. He had to.

* * *

Near the coast, Hiei stared at the large bonfire he started; it was reminiscent of years ago when he did the same. He had already trained all he could; all that was left now was the battle. He was looking forward to his rematch with Bui. This fire just gave him a calm and allowed him to concentrate on the task at hand and the reason for it.

It was funny: he never could've seen himself doing like this prior to nearly a decade ago before he met Yusuke. The Ryugan bearer couldn't lie, though: despite himself, he, legitimately, wanted to protect Botan. He couldn't explain why; he was starting to think the whole matter with the Hellknights, and having these people in his life as long as he had, influenced him a lot more than he wanted it to. Still, he wanted to win this fight, see what he could do, defeat his enemies, and protect the reaper girl.

Hiei scoffed. "Oh, well… guess I just have live with this mindset. I can protect her… this one time, at least."

* * *

Mukuro sat in her room, looking out of the window. She needed no further training and decided to just relax for a while instead. This whole matter showed her another side of Hiei she had only caught a few glimpses of before this endeavor: the side that actually gave a damn about other people. The proof of that came when he even asked her to be on the team to make sure they had five members. Hiei definitely wasn't the same person he'd always been; he wasn't even the same person he was when he first came to train with her.

Her thoughts then drifted to reason why Hiei was fighting, why all of them were fighting: Botan. She knew that the peony girl was afraid of her. Who could blame her? But there was something in her eyes when they first met at Genkai's home and again after the Semi-Finals.

Respect. Appreciation. Gratefulness.

Honestly, it made Mukuro smile. The girl had every reason to be afraid of her but was still approaching her with so many positive emotions. Those same emotions may have been what stayed her hand against killing Hatsuka. True, she wouldn't have gained anything from killing the bandit queen but there was a time when that wouldn't have stopped her. Mukuro was starting to wonder if Hiei was the only one who had truly changed and if the change was for the better. She would get her answer tomorrow in the Finals.

* * *

Later on in the evening, the rest of the team was in Yusuke and Keiko's room, spending time together before they all headed off to bed. Kurama excused himself to go see Botan, who wasn't much for hanging with everyone at the moment. No one blamed her. The Finals were tomorrow and it would all end. And, regardless of the outcome, she had the most to lose, which is precisely why Kurama wanted to check on her.

Well, it was one reason.

He went to her room and knocked on her door. "Botan?"

She slowly opened to peek and see who it was. While she really wasn't up to being around everyone else, she always willing to talk to him. When she saw the red haired warrior, she opened the door all the way, putting on a smile. "Kurama, hi," she said with relief in her voice.

He couldn't stop himself from smiling when she smiled, anymore. "May I come in?"

"Of course." She stepped out of the way of the door.

He walked in. "I just wanted to make sure you were alright."

She closed the door, sighing. She was still leaning against it, gathering her thoughts to answer the question. She leaned her back against the wall. "I'm scared. Getting more so by the minute."

He sighed. "I know."

She walked up to him. She was silent for a moment, "The Semi-Final round… and Taka. Now, the Finals are tomorrow… It's all just…" She paused, not knowing how to continue.

"I understand."

She sighed then went and sat down on the couch. "And I can't get over how… it's _my_ father is causing the danger. He's putting everyone I care about in danger, putting their lives on the line to get me."

Kurama sat next to her, putting his arm on the couch just behind her head. "Arashi has caused this. Not you."

"I know… I just…" She sighed. "I can't help it. I'm so afraid someone is going to die. For me."

"Everything will be fine. I know it. Everyone is going to put in their best. You know that. Even Hiei and Mukuro will fight as hard as they can. For more their own egos than anything but they will. And, even if all else fails, Yusuke will get us through. He has every time before."

"I know. But… honestly… that isn't bothers me most."

"Oh? Then what?"

She looked at him and tried to form words. She looked away. "I… I-I-I just…"

He was left very curious as her sudden nervousness. "What is it?"

'_Just say it! Just say it!_' She looked over at him. She loved those eyes of his. "Promise me… promise one thing, Kurama."

"What's that?"

"That you'll be careful."

He paused. "I'll do the best I can."

"No! No, no, that's not enough! You have to promise me!" She took hold of his hand, frantically, "Please! Promise me! Please, promise! _Please!_" She stopped to get her breath. "You've been the one thing I can hold on to through all of this. You have to be careful. You can't die! Just… I can't lose you… I need you… please… no matter what happens…"

He placed his hand on her arm, gently rubbing it, "I'll do everything I can. I swear."

She gave a small smile of relief. They both felt the same thing they felt a week ago and after the Semi-Final round. They moved closer and pressed their lips together again.

After the kiss, Botan gazed into his eyes. She had made a decision on something she never had even considered before they had gotten as close as they had. All she needed now was to see if he wanted the same. "I need… to ask you one more thing…"

"Hmm?" Kurama asked.

She bit her bottom lip. She took a deep breath and exhaled all of the fear she had for now. She didn't need it tonight. "Stay with me… tonight…"

His eyes went wide as he could clearly tell what she was asking. Needless to say, he was beyond shocked; by the request, very much, but far more by the person requesting it.

"Please…" She placed a hand on his cheek. She moved her body closer to his. "Please…"

He couldn't deny that he wanted to very much. Oh, did he ever want to. But he didn't want to hurt her or have her do anything she would regret later. "Botan… I… I would love to but… but I don't want to do anything that you don't…"

"I know," she interrupted. "And thank you. But it _is_ what I want. Please."

He stared at her and saw how much she needed this and wanted it. He agreed the only way that would suffice. Their lips met again with no sign of them stopping. They had said enough, for now anyway.

* * *

The team was still in the common room, playing cards, but the hour was starting to get late. They figured it was getting close to that time for them to get some sleep but it had been a while since the fox demon had been seen.

Yusuke opened up the door and looked up and down the hallway for him but didn't catch any sight of him. He scoffed, closed the door, and looked back at the others. "Anyone seen Kurama?"

"No, not in a while," Kuwabara answered.

"Last I saw, he was going to check on Botan," Hiei replied.

At that, Yusuke decided now was as good a time as any to bring up a subject he was actually trying to let slide. "I'm not the only one who sees something's going with those two, right?"

"Nope," everyone in the room answered simultaneously, save Mukuro.

"I am oblivious to most relationships between people…" the former Demon King stated, looking at her cards. "That being said, even I can see they have made some sort of connection."

Yusuke paused. He got an inquisitive look on his face. "You guys don't think they're…" He paused. "…ya know."

Hiei looked up, "Who? Kurama? And Botan?" He waved him off, "Don't be ridiculous."

"Okay, but when the last time you saw him?"

The Ryugan bearer shrugged, "Maybe about two…" the realization came over him, "hours… a…go… damn."

Everyone stopped. Keiko shook her head, "Wait. You think… right now… they're…"

"Doing the silk sheet strut?" Shizuru asked.

"SHIZURU!" Yukina shouted, mortified.

"What? I put it nicely."

"Ya didn't have to say it all!" Kuwabara said. "We got the message!"

"But why would they…" Keiko stopped. "…ya know! And now, of all times?"

"Well, we could die, tomorrow," Yusuke shrugged. "Makes people do… things they normally wouldn't do."

She knew her husband was right but this was all still quite the pill to swallow. "But… it's Kurama and Botan!"

"Is it that hard to believe?"

"Well… I mean…"

"Come to think of it… I did see them holding hands a couple of times," Kuwabara remembered.

"Wait… now that _I_ think about it, I did see her kiss him on the cheek."

"I saw them making out in the forest after the Semi-Finals," Shizuru said, lighting up a cigarette.

Everyone looked at her in stunned silence.

"AND YOU'RE JUST NOW BRINGING THAT UP?!" Yusuke yelled.

"No one asked me."

Yusuke rolled his eyes and shook his head. He let out a sigh, scratched the back of his head, "It's official, I guess."

"Whoa…" Kuwabara, Keiko, and Yukina all said at the same time.

"Kurama and Botan…" Hiei said. "Stranger things have happened, I suppose."

"You would know," Yusuke put his hand down.

"I'm more than positive I have no idea what you're talking about."

"It shouldn't come too much of a surprise," Mukuro drew another card. "From what I have seen, they have put a lot of trust in one another. It was probably just a matter of time."

Yusuke smirked. "Are you still talking about Kurama and Botan?"

"Of course. Who else?"

"I don't know. Why don't you tell me… woman who currently lives with Hiei?"

"I fail to see the correlation."

"You sure you wanna do this? 'Cause I will."

She raised an eyebrow at him.

"Alright. Then what do you call what goes on between you and him?" He pointed the Ryugan bearer, causing Hiei to look away uncomfortably.

Mukuro did her best to not betray any emotion. "Not the same thing."

"Oh, really?"

"No."

"Okay, so, Hiei is nothing than a subordinate to you. And, is that why, I hear through the demon grapevine, that he always stays around _your palace_ when he's off patrol?"

Hiei looked around, very unsettled at that profoundly true accusation.

Mukuro paused. A slight shade of red hit her cheeks, though she remained her calm and gathered self. She set her cards down and stood up. "I shall retire for the evening. Good night. See you all in the morning." She left the room.

After she closed the door, the others erupted into laughter at the flustered Demon King. Smiling, Yusuke folded his arms. "Yep, perfect woman for ya, Hiei. She avoids emotions even better than you do."

Hiei growled. "Will you just _shut up_?!"

* * *

Hours passed on deeper into the night, Botan slowly opened her eyes, exhausted from what she just experienced. She had never made love before. She'd never been close to anyone to think she would ever experience something close to it. But here she was, in the arms of someone who cared so much for her. She studied Kurama's face as he slept, memorizing every bit of it. She didn't know what was going to happen tomorrow.

And quite frankly, she didn't care right now. She just knew how she felt right now and how much this moment and this indescribable experience meant to her.

"Let me have this…" she, quietly, prayed. "Please, let me never lose this." She placed a hand on his cheek.

He opened his eyes. He smiled at her and she smiled back.

"Is everything okay?" he asked.

"Yes." She stroked his cheek, "But I just have to say… thank you, Kurama… for everything."

"It's my honor and pleasure, Botan. It always will be."

She kissed him. With that, they drifted back to sleep.

* * *

**A/N: So, what do you guys think about that? We all knew it was coming but how did you like it? REVIEWS! I really do love those! Please leave me your thoughts!**

**Next Chapter: Day of the Finals**

**It is the morning after their first night together and Kurama and Botan both know what is coming, as does the rest of the team.**

**The Finals are about to begin. We are close.**

**REVIEWS!**


	13. Chapter 12: Day of the Finals

**A/N: Yeah... so... that was fast! Wow. I guess this chapter was a LOT closer to finished than I thought. I just knocked out Chapter 11. Well, welcome back! Welcome to Chapter 12! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 12: Day of the Finals**

Kurama woke up first with his arm around Botan's abdomen. Her back was to him as he inhaled her scent; it was familiar and welcoming. He looked over his shoulder to see the sun was just coming up. It was morning. It was almost time for the Finals. He peered over Botan's shoulder and looked at the clock. He had some time before he had to get ready. He was grateful for it; he wanted to spend more time with her, as much as possible. He looked back at the blue haired girl and planted a small, soft kiss on her shoulder. "Botan," he whispered.

She moaned, opening her eyes, drearily. She looked over her shoulder at the red haired fighter and gave a small smile. "Hi."

"Hi."

She started to come fully into consciousness, stretching a bit as she did so. "It's already morning?"

"Yes."

She turned around so they were face to face. She was silent a few seconds. "It's… it's time, isn't it?"

"Not yet. We have a few hours before I and the others have to be at the tournament grounds."

She moved closer to him. "Then stay." She tried not to sound needy but she wanted just a few more moments of this. "Stay… a little longer."

He smiled at her. "Of course."

She smiled.

He lightly glided his hand over her cheek, "Anything you want."

She exhaled at his touch. It felt like heaven. She looked at him. "After this is over… I… have something I need to say to you."

"I'm glad to hear it. Because I have something I need to say to you."

She smiled then spoke in her classic tone, "Then I guess you have to win."

It made him smile more to hear her be cheerful. He hadn't heard it in so long. "I have no intention of losing."

That made her feel a little better. "Good." She stared at him. "…a little longer?"

He nodded. She buried her face into his bare chest while he rested his chin on her head. They loved this moment and, though they weren't been able to say it yet, they were loving each other.

* * *

The rest of Team Urameshi met at the lobby of the hotel a little later that morning. They were already prepared for the Finals but they noticed they were still short a team member.

"So, Kurama still with Botan?" Kuwabara asked.

"It would seem so," Mukuro said.

Yusuke's first thought was to go get him but he thought better of it. This was probably best for both of them. He decided to let them have their time. "Let's not wait for him. Let's get to the stadium."

"But without Kurama?" Hiei asked.

"He'll catch up."

"Are we sure about that? He could just take Botan and run off."

"Even if he does, we can handle this without him. We could just as easily ask Misawa to be our substitute."

"Like we need one for these fools."

The Mazoku chuckled. "Yeah, seriously. But you're forgetting something."

"What's that?"

"If Kurama's where we all know he is, right now, do you really think he's gonna miss this match?"

After letting that sink in for a second, Hiei shrugged, "Good point."

Keiko and the rest of the group came down, everyone greeting one another.

"No sign of Botan anywhere," Keiko reported. "I knocked on her door but no answer."

"Do you think she's alright?" Yukina asked.

Shizuru started laughing, mischievously.

"Clam it, Shizuru," Yusuke smirked.

The elder Kuwabara threw her hands up in defense.

"Let's just get going."

"What about Kurama and Botan?" Keiko asked.

"Don't worry about them. They'll show up once their ready."

* * *

After she got dressed, Botan accompanied Kurama back to his room so he could get cleaned up and change into the attire he had planned to wear for the battle. She sat on his bed as he got dressed and both of their minds went to the finals; all the danger, all the trouble, and all that was on the line for this. But, five people were putting everything on the line for this. She remembered who those five people were and that flicker of hope that tended to go in and out shined a little brighter than it had in a while.

Kurama stepped out of the bathroom, wearing a white ensemble that was similar to what he wore in the earlier rounds of the last Dark Tournament. He was tying a red sash around his waist when Botan got up and grabbed hold of sash and finished tying it for him. After she completed, she looked him in the eyes. They stared at each other for a while then shared another kiss until it turned into a full embrace. They stopped and put their arms around one another, taking another moment for themselves.

Despite not wanting this to end, Kurama looked out of the window and sighed. "We have to go."

She wanted to object. She didn't want to lose this moment.

He could sense that in her and he couldn't blame her. He didn't want this to end, either. But he knew the only way they would be alright, the only way they could have moments like long after this was if they fought this war and won. "It will be okay, Botan. I promise we will win this."

She looked up at him.

"I promise."

She nodded.

He took hold of her hand. "Let's go." He led her toward the door, opened it for her, and they headed off for the arena and the Finals. Even though she still had hope, Botan couldn't help but feel as though, in some way, they were walking to the gallows.

* * *

The stands were just as filled as any other tournament there had ever been. This was guaranteed to be an all-out war that would go down in Dark Tournament history as one of the most memorable. Keiko, Yukina, Shizuru, and Genkai were sitting closest to the security wall with Suzuka, Juri, Ruka, Jin, Touya, Shishiwakamaru, Rinku, and Chu sitting a row above them. Keiko also left one seat open, closest to the stairs, so Botan would have some place to sit when she got there.

Genkai was sitting with her arms folded and eyes closed, meditating on the whole situation. She opened her eyes and looked at the ring. "Almost time."

"What do you think?" Keiko asked. "Can they win?"

"Can they? Of course. Will they? I'm optimistic."

"I can't help but hear a 'but' after that."

"But… Arashi a slippery one. He's a demon sorcerer who's powers have never exactly been measured. I'm just thinking he has a trick or two up his sleeve that he's been waiting for the finals to unveil."

"That leaves me a little worried."

"I wouldn't put too much worry in, if I were you."

"Why?"

"Because he'll want to fight Yusuke and vice versa. And it's nearly impossible to bet against that dimwit."

Keiko smiled. "You really think highly of him, huh?"

Genkai chuckled. "What can I say? The moron grew on me."

"He has that effect on people."

"The company he keeps speaks to that."

"And how."

Koenma and Misawa appeared next, greeting everyone as they arrived. Genkai had saved two seats by her. They moved over to sit down.

Koenma noticed the empty seat and asked, "Who is that for?"

"Botan," Genkai asked.

He looked at her curious. "She's not here?"

"She's coming."

Shizuru laughed again, her mind going to very naughty places with that particular sentence. When Genkai thought about it, she chuckled, too. Keiko threw her head back and exhaled while Yukina just rubbed her face.

"What?" Koenma asked. "What'd I miss?"

Genkai looked up and saw Botan just about to approach. She smiled. "I think you're about to find out."

The peony girl descended down the steps and found Keiko and the others sitting in the stands, close the guard wall. "Hello, everyone!" she greeted.

Shizuru looked up and instantly put on a sly smirk. "Hey, girl!"

She looked at the spirit prince. "Hello, Koenma, sir."

"Hey, Botan," he replied. "Good to see you."

"Good to see you, too." She sat down. "Sorry I'm late."

"It's fine. How have you been holding up?"

She smiled. "Better than I have in a while…" She blushed a little. "So much better."

Shizuru smirked. "Having a good man will do that you."

The blue haired girl came out of her stupor and stared at her, then at Keiko, Genkai, and Yukina. They all had the same looks in their eyes: they knew. The former grim reaper blushed immediately. "You… all know?"

"Yes," Keiko said. "And good for you."

"We're very happy for you, Botan," Yukina smiled.

"As far as this bunch of guys go, you could've done a lot worse," Shizuru added.

"A _lot_ worse," Genkai mused.

Botan smiled. "Thank you."

Koenma blinked. "'Guys'?"

"Her and Kurama are a thing," Shizuru said.

Keiko rolled her eyes, "God, you make them sound like a mutant."

"They're dating, Lord Koenma," Yukina said to the Spirit Prince.

There was a shock. He looked at Botan. "Really?"

She nodded, sheepishly. "You're not… angry… are you, sir?"

He chuckled. "Botan… it's your life. I want you happy. Considering all you've been going through, I'm relieved someone has been there for you all the way. And, as far as men go, Kurama is a good one. They're right; you could've done _so_ much worse."

She smiled. "Thank you, sir."

"So… obvious question," Keiko leaned closer. "Are you in love with Kurama?"

The question, instantly, made Botan turn beet red. "Um… uh…" She didn't even know what to say. "…ya see… the… the-the thing is…"

"Yep," Shizuru said.

"I say she is," Yukina agreed.

"Agreed," Koenma said.

"Oh, of course, she is but give her time," Keiko sat back. "She just doesn't know how to say it yet."

"You would've thought that would've happened before they jumped in bed together," Shizuru remarked.

"Say what?!" Koenma shouted.

Botan turned a brighter red. "SHIZURU!"

"Oh, what?!" Shizuru teased, "You were both gone all night and you're gonna tell me you didn't…"

"NEVER MIND!" Botan sank in her seat in a huff.

"You _so_ did!"

Keiko, Yukina, and Genkai just laughed.

Koenma just sat back. "Okay, seriously, what did I _miss_?!"

* * *

Yusuke and the others stood at the door that would open to the ring area; Yusuke stood right in front of the door, Hiei and Mukuro were leaning their backs against the wall, and Kuwabara was pacing. They still had seen no sign of Kurama. Truth be told, most of the team wasn't worried; it was why they didn't ask Misawa to be on their team, just in case. They knew the fox would show soon. They were far more preoccupied thinking about their opponents.

Kuwabara, however, was getting antsy. He growled. "Where the heck is he, anyway?"

"Patience, Kuwabara," Mukuro said. "It's like Yusuke said earlier: of all people, Kurama knows the importance of this fight."

"Yeah but…"

"Mukuro's right, Kuwabara," Yusuke said. "Just relax. He'll be here."

"Well, he better hurry up! I'd hate to have to forfeit just 'cause he's late!"

"Of whom are we speaking?" Kurama asked as he approached.

Kuwabara yelled in frustration. "It's about time!"

"Hey, man," Yusuke greeted.

"Hello, everyone," Kurama greeted. "I apologize for my tardiness. I was with Botan."

"Yes, of this, we're very much aware," Hiei said with a grin.

Kurama stared at him for a second but soon just chuckled, shaking his head. He looked at his team. "I take it you all know, now."

"Yeah." Yusuke smiled, "And good for both of you, I say."

"Thank you."

"Moving things along rather quickly, there, aren't you?" Hiei asked.

"I would imagine you would be the expert on that," the fox said with a smile.

Hiei groaned and looked away.

"Are they ever going to stop with these jokes?" Mukuro asked.

"Not unless we kill them."

"Nah, then our ghosts would make fun of you!" Kuwabara chuckled.

"Oaf…"

The gigantic doors unlatched, signaling the Finals were about to start.

"It's time…" Yusuke whispered. He looked over his shoulder at his team, "Focus up, people! Time to put these assholes in their place, win this damn thing, and get back home!"

They all nodded in agreement. The doors opened and they walked out on the battle ground. Across the ring area, entering from the other side, was Team Arashi. The villains were all wearing arrogant smiles, except for Bui, whose face was still covered. Everyone was already prepared to fight this, their final battle with everything on the line. They all stepped on to the ring, their eyes never leaving their opponents.

This was what everyone had been building up to. Three months of training, three months of preparation, and three months of readying themselves for this battle where their lives and the life and heart of Botan were on the line. Now, it was time to see if they were ready.

For everything they all had, for everything they held dear, this was where it all would be decided.

This is it.

This. Is. It.

* * *

**A/N: We have arrived. The wait is almost over people. We are at the Finals and soon the battles for it all will begin. Don't miss a single chapter of this! Please, keep those REVIEWS coming!**

**Next Chapter: Kuwabara Strikes**

**The Finals begin and the first fighter to step forward from Team Urameshi is none other than Kuwabara. Team Arashi's Hojo is more than anxious to begin the slaughter. Is Kuwabara ready for this challenge? Is he prepared enough to face the strange warrior from Arashi's team?**

**Let us begin.**


	14. Chapter 13: Kuwabara Strikes

**A/N: Welcome back, everyone! It is now time to start the Finals! Get ready, my friends, because here we go! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 13: Kuwabara Strikes**

The crowd was cheering and applauding as they sat on pins and needles for the start of the Finals of the Dark Tournament. Team Urameshi and Team Arashi were staring each other down with all the fury and loathing they had for one another. The most prevalent thing on all of their minds was what they were fighting for. For Team Urameshi, it was easy: this was for Botan, first, and their own survival, second. Of course, a distant third was the pure thrill of getting to shut Arashi down for good. The members of Team Arashi were just fighting to serve the will of their master and their own pleasure. For the underlings of the sorcerer, all that mattered was the will of their master; save for Bui, who desired, above all else, to kill Hiei. For the Lord of Deathlocke, himself, this was all about his chance to become a god and nothing was going to stop him. Regardless of everyone's reasons, this is where everything would be settled.

"Hello, ladies, gentlemen, demons, and all you others out there!" Koto shouted, enthusiastically, on the microphone. "Welcome to the Finals of the Dark Tournament!"

This was met with a raucous reaction from the crowd.

"Let's hear it for both of our teams who survived all the way to the Final round!"

More cheers echoed through the stadium.

Arashi smiled. "My congratulations to all of you, Team Urameshi. I, honestly, didn't think that you would make it this far."

Yusuke chuckled. "Yeah, well… thanks for all the warm-ups. Mind if we get to the actual fighting now? We'd like to wrap this up and get back home. I'm missing my bed."

The sorcerer chuckled. "Why, of course, Yusuke, of course." He looked at Koto, "These will all be one-on-one matches with one point for each match. The first team to reach five points wins." He looked back at the Mazoku. "Is that agreeable?"

Yusuke scoffed. "Oh, yeah. Sounds good to me."

"You heard it, folks!" Koto declared. "One-on-one matches and the first team to reach five points will be the winners!"

* * *

"I _so_ would've said that better," Juri complained.

Ruka groaned, "Will you stop bitching?! You're not the damn referee! Get over it!"

Juri stuck her tongue at her. Ruka replied in kind and they went back and forth before it escalated into arguing, at which point, Jin and Suzuka tried to get their respective girlfriends to calm down. Shishiwakamaru, still in his miniature form, hopped off Suzuka's shoulder and down to Genkai's.

"How long have they been arguing over this?" Genkai asked, keeping her eyes fixed to the ring.

"When did they say the Tournament was happening?" Shishi asked, also ignoring the argument.

"Three months ago."

"Three seconds after that."

* * *

Arashi looked at all of the members of the opposing team, "Since I'm more than positive you'll want to save our fight for last, Yusuke, who on your team would like to be the first victim?"

With vigor to protect the woman he cared about more than any other, Kurama started to step forward…

…until Kuwabara cut him off. "That's gonna be me!" he shouted, while wearing a huge smiled.

"Kuwabara?" Kurama asked.

"Yep! That's me! Kuwabara: defender of justice and love! Here to do my job!"

"I can go first, my friend. Why?"

He looked over his shoulder at the red haired fighter. He was still wearing a smile. "Look, man, better not have Botan have to go through watching you fight right off the bat. She's on pins and needles, already, as it is." He looked at Team Arashi. "Plus, let's be honest, I'm not the strongest here. Best if I get my fight out of the way. That way, if I screw up, we got four more fights to get it right."

"You're not the weak link of the team, man," Yusuke said, concerned.

Kuwabara chuckled. "I know. But thanks for that, Urameshi." He looked at Hojo. "I just wanna go ahead and show these guys what a pure blooded human can do."

Yusuke smiled. He remembered a talk they had long ago about how he felt left out before things came to, what they thought, was an end. But now, he could see his oldest friend wanted to show everyone what he could do. "Kick ass, Kuwabara. I know you will."

"Thanks." He pointed at Hojo, "You and me, freak. Let's get this thing started!"

Hojo laughed. He looked at Arashi, "Master?"

Arashi smiled, "So quick to go to your gallows, Kuwabara? Very well. Kill him quickly, Hojo." He stepped back, "Let us begin."

Both teams left the ring, leaving only Kuwabara, Hojo, and Koto in the ring. Kuwabara formed his Spirit Sword while Hojo summoned one of his glaives to his hand.

"Alright, ladies and gentlemen," Koto said. "We are ready to begin the Finals. The first match: Hojo from Team Arashi and Kuwabara from Team Urameshi. Are both combatants ready?"

They nodded.

"AND BEGIN!"

Kuwabara held his Spirit Sword with both hands but, to everyone's surprise, he was carefully moving around Hojo. The glaive wielder didn't feel like being careful; he rushed at Kuwabara and swung for the human's head. Kuwabara ducked and jumped backwards. He blocked the next attack and moved away from his opponent, leaving many people to wonder what he was doing. Hojo dashed at Kuwabara again but he jumped backwards and again when Hojo tried to follow up. Kuwabara moved away and stood tall, staring at his adversary. Hojo moved his hands' position on the glaive, throwing it like a javelin. Kuwabara side stepped it and rushed in.

'_Got you!_' Hojo sneered. He quickly summoned a new glaive and slashed at Kuwabara but only the spirit-aware human had already long sensed telegraphed the attack and jumped backwards.

"What?!" Hojo was surprised.

Kuwabara stood back and readied himself in another fighting posture.

Hojo took notice of his defensive techniques but chuckled. He spun his glaive, "Being cautious won't save you. You're going to die all the same."

Kuwabara chuckled. "Sure you can deliver?"

Hojo narrowed his eyes.

"I mean…" he chuckled, "it's not like you're much of a major asset to your team. I volunteered so we can get the weaker guys out of the way. It's like wrestling: it's no fun when the lesser known guys are the main event."

Hojo started to growl.

"I may not be one of the strongest guys on my team but you?" He chuckled, lightly. "You're nothing compared to the rest. If I let you fight anyone else on my team, you'd already be dead!"

Hojo roared. "Shut your damn mouth!"

He jumped in the air and he came down with his glaive ready but Kuwabara jumped and met him in midair and sliced the glaive in half. He struck Hojo in the side of the face with a kick, sending him down to the ring. Kuwabara landed and dashed over to Hojo to finish him off. But the glaive wielder got up and slashed at his adversary, sending Kuwabara dodging backward. Hojo dashed again but Kuwabara swung hard enough to knock his enemy away.

Hojo came to a stop, looked at his opponent and screamed, "You little human bastard!"

* * *

Kuwabara's teammates were a little surprised at what they were seeing.

"Did… did Kuwabara just get inside that guy's head?" Yusuke asked.

"Yes, he's certainly much more cunning than he ever was before," Kurama reasoned.

"I can't believe this fool had a plan going in," Hiei remarked, literally surprised.

Yusuke chuckled. "Seems like Kuwabara got tired of being your punching bag, Hiei."

"Yes, I must agree," Kurama said. "He may even to be able to defeat you in a fight now."

"Don't be stupid," Hiei grunted.

* * *

Kuwabara and Hojo charged at one another and entered into a duel. Hojo slashed in an effort to cut Kuwabara wide open but he jumped away in time to dodge the attack. He came back with a sword swing that Hojo managed to avoid before they locked their weapons again. Kuwabara jumped away and prepared to launch another attack. Before he could, he found himself tackled by Hojo.

Hojo brought his free hand up and charged it with a green-colored energy then unleashed a flurry of green energy blades flying at his adversary. Kuwabara looked up in time to see but had no time to dodge. He covered his face and used energy could to protect his vital areas but the blades slashed him every where that they could.

* * *

"KUZUMA!" Yukina screamed.

"DAMMIT, YOU IDIOT!" Shizuru shouted. "GET OUTTA THE WAY!"

* * *

The energy flurry eventually ceased and Kuwabara cursed himself for not using a new technique he had planned for such a situation but that attack took him by surprise. He wasn't sure that Hojo had that kind of power. Now, he knew better. He didn't have much time to dwell on it as, out of nowhere, Hojo came down with his glaive ready to slice him in half. He jumped back and, once Hojo landed, Kuwabara charged back in. They entered into a duel with one another. After a few minutes of battling, Kuwabara cut Hojo's glaive in half, kicked him in the face, then tried to slash him across the face. Hojo jumped back and fired another flurry of energy blades. Kuwabara dodged out of the way and made a hard swing at Hojo, who jumped up to dodge. Kuwabara jumped in the air to attack him but Hojo formed another glaive and hurled it at him but he dodged. However, that was what Hojo wanted. He launched another flurry of energy that caught Kuwabara, missing all of his vital areas but damaging him and sending him crashing down to the ground hard.

Hojo landed and smiled.

Getting to his feet, Kuwabara used his Sword to steady himself, having the blade plunged into the ground. He wasn't out of the fight yet but he knew he had to adjust his strategy to survive this. "Damn it…"

The green haired demon smiled. "Weakling! Stupid human! I have demon blood flowing through me! A race of power: vicious and strong! What can you do? You're nothing but a human!"

Kuwabara exhaled. "Yeah… maybe. Maybe, you're right. Maybe I'm nothing but a normal human who can control his Spirit Energy and make a kickass sword. But you're forgetting something…"

"What's that?"

"You being stronger than me…" He smirked. "Forces me to be smarter."

Suddenly, the Spirit Sword shot out of the ground and pierced through Hojo's right arm, severing it at the shoulder. Hojo screamed in pain and clutched at the wound, falling to a knee.

"Sorry to tell you this but it's really sad if I outsmart you."

* * *

"Nice one!" Yusuke shouted.

"Impressive," Kurama stated.

"The fool finally learned to use that Spirit Sword for more than mindlessly slashing," Hiei pointed out.

"He has used extremely clever tactics in this match, compensating for going up against such a malicious opponent," Mukuro pointed out. "For a human with no demon powers at all, that is very impressive. He could potentially become more powerful than Genkai."

"Don't get carried away."

"I'm just being honest. He's certainly a lot stronger than you've ever given him credit for. Far smarter, as well. Everyone starts somewhere, Hiei."

Hiei scoffed but smiled. "We'll see."

* * *

Kuwabara chuckled. "We can call it here, pal! We both know you're done! Go on back to daddy Arashi and hope he'll give you a pass for losing to a human."

Hojo was still seething as the pain from his severed rushed through his body. But soon, his seethed breaths turned to soft chucking. Then, it got louder, then louder, and louder still until full guffaw, seemingly, of victory.

Kuwabara looked confused. "Uhhhhhhhhhhhhh, okay…"

"Stupid human!" The demon stood to his feet. "You call us the weakest of our teams… but you are easily the WEAKEST of the two of us!" He suddenly started gathering power which was dark in nature.

Kuwabara growled in anger. "Oh, come on! How much more do I have to do to this freak?!"

Suddenly, Hojo's missing limb swiftly grew out of his arm.

Kuwabara jumped back in surprise. "Grrrrrrrrrooooooooossssssssss!"

Koto just blinked, "Eww!"

* * *

The rest of Team Urameshi found that particular regeneration sickening even by demon standards, with even Mukuro becoming wide eyed at the spectacle.

"That's disgusting," Kurama commented.

Yusuke had to cover his mouth, "Oh, dude, that's sick!"

* * *

Keiko covered her mouth but moved her hands to scream. She lowered her hands, "Did he just grow another arm?!"

"Oh, my God…" Botan said.

"Kazuma…" Yukina whispered.

"I didn't that Hojo was capable of such a thing," Koenma said.

"Think it changes their odds?" Genkai asked.

"I just think that it makes this all the more unpredictable. If Hojo can do that, clearly the weakest on that team, who knows what the rest of them can do."

Shizuru became wide eyed. "Be careful, little brother…"

* * *

Kuwabara backed up, '_Great. Guy grows his limbs back. Freakin' Elder Toguro, part two. God, I hate terrible sequels._'

"You think that's impressive?" Hojo grinned, evilly. "Wait until you see my next trick."

He started growling lowly, gathering energy around his body. Slowly, he began to grow in height, made even more sickening since the sound of his bones and muscles growing larger were clearly audible. After a minute, he was one foot taller than he was before. Following that transformation, he grew two extra arms underneath his original two.

"HOLY CRAP!" Kuwabara shouted.

* * *

Yusuke growled, "Oh! That son of a bitch!"

"He was holding back the whole time," Hiei surmised.

"Kuwabara's chances just decreased a bit, I'd say," Kurama added.

* * *

"It's about time," Taka declared. "I was beginning to think he was never going to transform."

"Indeed," Arashi smiled. "Show them your true power, Hojo. End that pathetic human wretch."

* * *

Hojo laughed as he formed a new glaive and spun it in one of his hands. "Oh, how the tide has shifted." He stalked one step toward Kuwabara, "So, then, human… who, again, did you say is the weakest?"

Kuwabara growled, "Oh, dammit…"

* * *

**A/N: And, we are off and running!**

**Next Chapter: The Human Spirit**

**Kuwabara and Hojo's battle continues on and Kuwabara is forced to adjust his strategy to even hope to survive.**

**Be here for it!**


	15. Chapter 14: The Human Spirit

**Chapter 14: The Human Spirit**

Hojo rushed at Kuwabara, swinging his glaive. Kuwabara dodged the glaive but not the followed one-two punches that came from Hojo's extra arms. He followed up with a kick that sent Kuwabara skidding along the ground.

When he stopped, Kuwabara growled, "Great… just great." He got to his feet. "Son of a…" He stared at Hojo as he stalked him. '_Got watch out for those extra arms. He punches a lot harder now._'

He looked up and saw Hojo charging at him and they entered a duel, battling as hard as they could against one another. Kuwabara was putting up a valiant effort but Hojo's increased strength and arms were really taking out any strategy he had going in. Not only that, he was step faster, too. To his monumental credit, Kuwabara was keeping up and even landing a few broad blows with his Sword but the overall tone of the match didn't seem to be going in his favor. Regardless of this and to no one's surprise, Kuwabara wasn't going down without a fight.

His team already knew that going in. Despite being, statistically, the weakest fighter on Team Urameshi, if only by a small margin, he was probably the most tenacious, matching Yusuke in that way. This fight was becoming proof positive of that. But Hojo was only getting more pleasure in knocking Kuwabara back down. They went into one more exchange that was complete with Hojo grabbing Kuwabara's arm, kneeing him in the gut, and throwing him to the ground.

While the spirit aware human struggled to get back up, Hojo laughed. "I'm curious as to who in the world thought even letting on this team of capable warriors was a good idea, boy."

Kuwabara gritted his teeth. Regardless, he got to his feet and stood silent.

"Was it Urameshi? He couldn't stand being the only think closest to human so he kept you as a pet? It must make the demons on your team sick to their stomach to have to put up with you. Or maybe Yusuke just wanted someone to keep around to amuse him as he became stronger? Someone to remind him of how weak he could be if he was not of a superior breed."

* * *

"This bastard's begging me to go kick his ass," Yusuke growled, his fist shaking.

"What worries me is that Kuwabara isn't giving a retort," Kurama pointed out.

Hiei stepped forward. "And _that_ is far more frightening than any of his comebacks."

* * *

Kuwabara grabbed his Spirit Sword with both hands, preparing for the next attack.

"You still wish to fight?" Hojo snickered.

"I ain't holding on to this Sword to go on a scouting trip," Kuwabara declared.

"Finally, you speak." The demon flashed a toothy grin. "I wonder how you scream."

* * *

"Clearly, he didn't hear him complain in the last tournament," Hiei remarked.

"Not the time, Hiei!" Yusuke replied.

* * *

Kuwabara charged at Hojo then jumped at him, aiming for his head. He swung his Sword but Hojo blocked and punched him out of the air.

"Was that it?" Hojo asked.

Kuwabara got up. He charged at Hojo again. Same tactic, same outcome. He simply got up and tried it again. Again, it happened. Hojo just kept pushing Kuwabara back and, after the last time, Kuwabara went skidding along the ground.

Hojo shook his head, "Same strategy, same result." He sighed. "This is becoming pathetic, boy. Even you must realize that you're about to lose."

To everyone's shock, Kuwabara's groans of pain turned to chuckles, seemingly of victory. "Gonna lose, huh?" He pushed himself up. "You've hit me, how many times? Like eighteen?" He got to his feet. "And I'm still getting up?" He summoned his Spirit Sword again. "Kinda makes me think this sudden growth spurt is all show. No bang with that buck."

Hojo growled. "You have some nerve, human. I've slammed you down to the ring over a dozen times. I can kill you, easily."

"Funny since you ain't done it yet." Kuwabara smiled bigger. "Maybe you can't close the deal."

The four armed demon had had enough of this. He roared, "I'll close this deal alright, you stupid little cur!" He charged at him.

Kuwabara smirked. He charged at Hojo, dodged a glaive and a follow up fist, and cut off one of his arms. As expected, Hojo started to regenerate but he cut off another arm. Kuwabara moved swiftly and went for Hojo's neck next but the demon jumped back in time to save himself. He was breathing hard as he realized how close he was to death. Kuwabara wasn't waiting to talk more trash; he ran at his enemy and Hojo, just barely regenerating his arms, summoned his glaive in time to defend himself. But Kuwabara was attacking his enemy with everything they had. Hojo was barely able to defend himself. The entire crowd was shocked when Kuwabara moved so fast that he actually seemed to flash in a way similar to Hiei when he got behind Hojo, who was barely able to save himself from certain death the spirit sword nearly pierce his chest. Hojo moved in a way where it just cost him an arm. He jumped back, breathing hard while regenerating. Kuwabara just chuckled.

"I WILL MOUNT YOUR HEAD ON PIKE!" Hojo screamed.

Kuwabara spit. "I am so sick of hearing crap like that. Can't you, at least, be original?"

"I WILL RIP YOU TO PIECES!"

Kuwabara stared. "Dude… that one's even older than Koenma."

Hojo growled in anger, frustration, and pure hatred toward this human.

* * *

But Koenma didn't like Kuwbara's quip. His eye twitched. "Asshole…"

* * *

"This is becoming severely embarrassing," Taka noted, while his arms were folded.

Arashi couldn't help but agree. He had his fingers interlocked, forcing them together to hide that he was shaking with anger. He did the research into this team and Kuwabara should have long since been dead. What the hell was driving this boy so hard? How was he fighting like this? How _could_ he fight like this?

* * *

"Okay, what the damn hell?!" Yusuke shouted. "Where the freakin' hell did all that come from?"

"For once, Yusuke, I must completely agree with your colloquialisms," Kurama said. "I had no idea Kuwabara was so strong…"

"When the hell did Kuwabara get so fast?" Hiei asked.

"And why didn't start out the fight this way?" Yusuke asked.

"Well, obviously, he was drawing out Hojo, trying to figure out what he could do, and…" Hiei paused and became wide eyed.

"Hiei?" Mukuro asked.

"Dear God, I just understood something Kuwabara did." He rubbed his eyes, "Someone, kill me now."

* * *

Genkai smiled. "I knew he had it in him."

Shizuru looked at him, "You knew my brother could fight like Hiei?"

"I knew he had the potential. He just hadn't had to let it show." She paused. "He didn't mind letting it show now."

"But he doesn't really train like the others," Yukina pointed out. "I mean, not before we knew about the Tournament."

"Kid's always had it boiling just beneath the surface. Since he hadn't had to fight in so long, he didn't need to bring it out of him. He just needed the right stage to let it loose." She chuckled. "Welcome to the stage."

* * *

Hojo could feel it in the crowd: everyone felt that Kuwabara was on the road to a victory. He couldn't allow that, he couldn't fail. He couldn't fail his master. He couldn't lose first, especially not to this human. He growled. "Do you think you're stronger than me? Better than me?! YOU THINK YOU CAN DEFEAT ME?! YOU STUPID HUMAN!" He started gathering strength.

"Uh-oh…" Kuwabara said.

An aura of evil energy came over him. "You may have bested me for the moment! But that ends now! YOU DIE NOW!" He rushed at him, kneed him in the gut, punched him and threw Kuwabara to the edge of the ring. He summoned three extra glaives, one for each hand, then threw them all at Kuwabara with lightning speed. He summoned four more glaives and threw again and repeated the process two more times. The glaives surrounded Kuwabara, in a circle.

Kuwabara looked at the glaives. He didn't know what was about to happen but he knew it couldn't be good. Particularly because he sensed that each glaive had a destructive energy attached to it. "Oh, crap…"

Hojo made a fist with all four hands, leading to a deafening explosion.

The most of the crowd almost couldn't follow the attack and the explosion completely caught everyone off guard. The whole stadium was holding their breath as the explosion left nothing but smoke at the edge of the ring with all of Kuwabara's allies being terrified that he just met his end. Botan's heart was beating just enough to keep her conscious as she was afraid as she just got one of her dearest friends killed.

Hojo was breathing heavy but then started laughing. "I got him." He laughed harder. "HE'S DEAD!" He became maniacal and hysterical. "THAT IS WHAT YOU DESERVE, HUMAN! FOR TRYING TO MAKE A FOOL OUT OF ME! SUFFER IN HELL!" He continued laughing.

The smoke cleared.

And everyone saw Kuwabara. Still alive and still standing with a dome of spirit energy surrounding him. The ring floor around the dome was ruined but he was just fine.

Kuwabara looked around and, once he saw he was alright, let out a sigh of relief. "WHOA! Man, that was close! Didn't know I'd make it there for a second." He lowered the shield and formed his Spirit Sword again. "Lucky for me, you were, like, a second too slow."

"Wha…" Hojo was dumbfounded. "H… H-how did you…"

The Spirit Sword wielder plunged the blade of his sword into the ground. "A little confused, huh? I couldn't dodge your attack, so I used my energy to cover myself. I planned on using that technique earlier when ya threw your little darts at me but you caught me off guard, then." He sighed. "But, you've already taught me that you are actually a lot stronger than me. If you tried that again, not really sure I'd be able to defend myself a second time."

Hojo was surprised to hear him admit this, as was everyone.

"But like I said, I had to be smarter. I hate to tell ya this, Hojo… but I've already fought someone who was as hard to kill as you." He was referring to his fight with the Elder Toguro in the last Tournament. "And, unfortunately for you, I learned too much from fighting him on just how to make sure I take out another one." His spirit energy spiked. "And you're too stupid to not fall for the same trick twice!" He roared a strong battle cry, unleashing his spirit energy.

Suddenly, multiple blades of his Dimension Sword shot various areas under the ring right by Hojo's, the blades numbering in the dozens. They pierced Hojo from many angles in seconds, leaving him no chance to dodge or defend. After a few seconds of gasping and twitching, Hojo's body went limp. Kuwabara grunted, twisted his Dimension Sword, and severed all of the pieces of Hojo, letting them fall to the ring floor. With that, the pure blood human secured the first win for his team.

Kuwabara grinned, "Who's the weak one, now?"

* * *

Yukina let out a sigh of relief. She smiled, "I knew you could it, Kazuma."

Shizuru smiled. "Good job, little brother."

Botan sighed in relief. She couldn't help but think that if Kuwabara won his match then the rest of the team could win theirs. It gave her more hope than she had since this whole mess began.

* * *

"With Hojo's death, the winner of the match is Kuwabara!" Koto declared. This was met with a mixed reaction from the audience, but there was a surprising amount of cheers.

Kuwabara chuckled and walked back to his team. He hopped out of the ring and stood among his peers. "Well?"

"Man, THAT WAS AWESOME!" Yusuke cheered.

"Well done, Kuwabara," Kurama patted him on the shoulder.

"An impressive showing," Mukuro nodded.

"Thanks," Kuwabara nodded at them. He stared at Hiei. He chuckled and gave a grin.

Smirking, Hiei chuckled, as well, and offered a friendly fist. Kuwabara nodded and the brothers-in-law shared a fist bump.

"Not bad," Hiei said.

Kuwabara chuckled. "Thanks, Hiei."

Hiei chuckled, again, "Not bad at all."

"Never thought I'd see the day," Yusuke said.

"On that we can agree," Kurama said.

Yusuke looked across the ring at Arashi. "That's one to zip, jackass! Hope you got some better fighters over there! Or else we'll be going home in an hour!"

* * *

Arashi just sat back and growled. He knew the Mazoku was right. He just hated that he was right.

"Hojo is fortunate he's dead," Taka declared. "Or else I would kill him myself."

Bui stepped forward.

"No, Bui," Arashi commanded. "Not yet."

"May I, my lord?" Kumo asked.

Arashi nodded.

Kumo smiled and she stepped up to the ring. She stared directly at Mukuro.

* * *

Mukuro was more than ready.

"You sure you got her?" Yusuke asked the former demon king.

"Yes," she replied. "I can handle her."

"Just be careful." The former spirit detective stared at Kumo. "She got more than a few aces."

"I noticed. I am prepared." She looked over at Hiei then back at Kumo. "Any advice?" she asked Hiei.

"If you need my advice, then I better fight this battle for you."

Mukuro chuckled. "Noted." She stepped on to the stone ring and walked toward Kumo. They both stopped in the middle of the ring and stared each other down.

They didn't enter into battle stances. They were already ready.

* * *

**A/N: And the score is 1-0 in the favor of Team Urameshi. Now, it's time for round 2, Mukuro VS. Kumo!**

**Next Chapter: Bow To Me**

**Mukuro takes on Kumo and gets an actually impressive contest out of Arashi's servant. Also, Kumo has a few tricks up her sleeve and has the nerve to insult the former Demon King. Is she begging for death or drawing the scarred woman in for the kill?**


	16. Chapter 15: Bow To Me

**Chapter 15: Bow To Me**

Koto looked between both Mukuro and Kumo then raised her hand, "AND BEGIN!"

Mukuro wasted no time in firing an energy blast at Kumo via throwing her fist towards the blue haired demon, detonating the energy exactly where Kumo was standing. The explosion was deafening, sending Koto jumping away, and causing the warriors and spectators to cover their faces from the debris. Everyone looked at the spot that was detonated and saw no sign of Kumo, leading to speculation that she was incinerated and that the match was already over.

Mukuro knew better. She lowered her hand. "You can stop with the dramatics. I know you moved."

Kumo laughed as she appeared resting her shoulder on Koto, causing the fox girl to seize up with fear. "Mukuro, Mukuro, Mukuro," the Arashi servant said. "Based on that aim of yours, I was surprised that you saw me move."

The scarred woman looked over her enemy.

"Does your half burned face make it hard to lock-on to a target?"

Mukuro's jaw twitched; subtle enough so no one would notice but she was getting very angry. "Koto… please, move."

"No problem!" Koto yelled before running away.

Mukuro threw another fist, detonating the area where Kumo was but again the brown haired woman jumped away, landing directly behind the former Demon King this time, their backs nearly pressed against each other. Kumo let out a condescending laugh.

Mukuro was starting to get irritated with her enemy's attitude but it was also leaving her very curious. She didn't turn her head; with this close proximity, she knew Kumo could hear her. "May I ask, what, exactly, do you find so amusing?"

Kumo let out a couple of more chuckles. "Just you, Mukuro. I mean, look at you: you've come so far. Having allies, fighting for another, wanting to protect a little reaper girl… what's next? Will you become the damsel in distress and need your dear Hiei to come save you?"

* * *

Yusuke's mouth fell open. This woman was actually trash talking Mukuro as though it were a good idea. "Ooooh, she wants to die."

"Like fast!" Kuwabara agreed.

"Mukuro will be more than happy to oblige," Hiei said.

* * *

Mukuro simply scoffed. "Your words mean nothing, witch."

"Do they not?" Kumo asked. "Then why do you keep missing? Why not cut the fabric of reality?"

Mukuro squinted.

"Or do you fear for the safety of others in the crowd who may die from your little technique?" She sighed. "So sad, you've become. Hardly worthy of being called a former king at this point." She smiled. "Maybe, I'll make you bow down to me. How does that sound?"

"Allow that tongue of yours to keep moving and nothing will stop me from tearing you apart."

"So, what's stopping you now?"

Mukuro didn't answer. She turned quickly to give Kumo an elbow to the side of the head but the blue haired woman jumped away. Mukuro charged at her, jumped the air, and caused three explosions, simultaneously. The explosions weren't enough to decimate the ring but it did force Kumo to jump up, which is what Mukuro wanted. The Demon King dove down with a kick and knocked Kumo out of the air. They both landed but Kumo kipped up, immediately. Mukuro rushed in and they began to battle hand to hand. It was a surprise that Kumo could match Mukuro move for move but everyone was wondering how long that was actually going to last. After all, Mukuro's team knew she had been holding back her strength.

What they didn't know was Kumo was about to unleash her secrets as well.

Kumo smiled flipped backwards, crossed her arms over face, and began to make copies of herself.

* * *

"That's new," Yusuke said.

"And a little weird," Kuwabara said.

* * *

Mukuro scanned all of the clones and she could sense that they were not simply illusions; while not exact copies, they were very strong enough to cause damage if she got careless. So, step one was simple: don't get careless. The clones moved in to attack and Mukuro prepared to defend herself. They started attacking and Mukuro easily defended herself; it was just hard to pick a spot to get in any offense. She managed to catch a fist from one of the clones and tossed it into another one; she launched energy blast and wiped them both out.

"Hmm," Mukuro mused. "Easy to defeat after a direct hit. Good to know."

She went to work against the other clones while Kumo stood by, observing the fight. The servant of Arashi just chuckled to herself and created more copies. Mukuro kept fight, easily dispatching the copies until it was herself, Kumo, and Koto in the ring again. Mukuro turned to face the real Kumo only to be surprised her having both hands raised to chest level and glowing.

Kumo smiled. "You wasted time on fighting shadows. Something tells me you have a lot of experience that." She closed her eyes and threw her hands down, creating an alchemic circle. A bright light shot into the sky, before it faded by being absorbed into her body. She opened her eyes and smiled. "I think we are ready for the real battle to begin now. Are you?"

"I came to the ring ready," Mukuro said. "You should've been as well."

"Let us truly begin, then." Her powers surged and, at a speed no one could follow, she charged at Mukuro, giving her a punch hard enough to send her flying out of the ring and crashing into the stadium wall.

* * *

"WHOA!" Yusuke and Kuwabara screamed.

Hiei gritted his teeth as he and Kurama looked back at the ring.

"What the hell was that?" Kuwabara asked. "Where'd all that power come from?"

"Dammit!" Yusuke gritted. "_All_ these guys just have some kind of trick up their sleeve. Gotta remember to watch out for that."

"I just hope Mukuro's okay. That was a hard hit! There's no way she saw it comin'!"

"She can take it! She'll find a way to win!"

"Of course, she will!" Hiei added. "She won't lose to this witch!"

* * *

Kumo scoffed. "Honestly… I didn't think she was that weak. I was hoping to have a chance to unleash a little bit more of my power before the battle ended."

Mukuro suddenly zipped back in the ring. "You will have the chance." Her team and allies breathed a sigh of relief.

Kumo laughed. "Oh. You're still conscious. Points for that. I thought for sure I, at least, put you in a coma."

"You surprised me. Nothing more." She entered a fighting stance. "I am prepared for you this time."

Kumo smiled. "Let's see."

She charged at the demon king and they entered into a fierce hand to hand duel. Hiei looked on surprised that there was more than person who could match Mukuro on this level. Their attacks were fluid and powerful, their style was impressive and their power was stronger. They battle for a few more minutes of close quarters combat before Kumo placed both hands next to each other with her wrists touching, blasting Mukuro in the gut. The blast forced her back, skidding her feet along the ground. Mukuro looked up and grew tired of this match. She waited for Kumo to get in close and try for that attack again. She waited until the blue haired woman got close, sidestepped a punch, and landed an open palm in her gut before surging an energy blast through her, sending her sailing into the air before crashing into the ring.

"Kumo is down!" Koto shouted. "I'll begin the count!"

Mukuro scoffed. "Let us hope, for your sake, you have learned to stay down, this time."

Kumo groaned and got to her feet, stopping Koto's count.

"You're certainly are more foolish than I previously suspected."

She laughed. "And you tend to whine far more than a woman who supposedly a killing machine."

That was last insult Mukuro was going to take from this low level servant. She rushed at her again and they entered another flurry of attacks that most of the crowd could barely even follow. Their punches were more intense than any the Dark Tournament. Not even Yusuke and Toguro punched this hard when they did battle. In some instances, the fighting would happen outside of the ring but, no sooner Koto would go to count, the two warriors would be back in the ring. What amazed everyone was, throughout the battle, no matter how intense, Kumo was still wearing a smile. It was as if she knew something no one else did. No one of that was going to deter the former Demon King, of course; she couldn't care less why Kumo was smiling. She was determined wipe that smile off of the blue haired villain's face. Mukuro managed to land one well-placed kick, sending Kumo across the ring. The scarred woman decided to go for broke: she readied her Oukan. Kumo saw her gearing up for it and made the extra effort to move faster. Kumo wanted to attack her but Mukuro threw her Oukan a lot faster than she was expecting. She threw up just enough energy to block the attack but it sent her flying back. She didn't get a chance to land before Mukuro appeared next to her kick her hard enough to send her across the ring before finally hitting the stone fighting stage. Mukuro jumped in the air and came down with bone-shattering knee right against Kumo's sternum. She jumped off and landed on her feet.

"Any more words?" Mukuro turned and looked at her.

Kumo turned over and got to a knee but smirked. She opened her mouth and spewed a fountain of acid at Mukuro, forcing her to dodge. The acid, while meant to kill Mukuro had it have made contact, had a secondary function: it coated the ring in a temporary yet rather thick green mist. Mukuro moved carefully through the mist, slowly seething at the tenacity of her opponent. She heard movement, someone quickly advance toward her. She punched Kumo right in the face once she was close enough, only for her to evaporate.

'_Clones again…_' Mukuro was growing tired of this but she couldn't help but be impressed with the strategy.

After a few more seconds of dealing with the clones, the mist started to clear up. She found Kumo and charged at her, punching her in the gut.

Only for her to disappear.

Mukuro grunted.

Suddenly, Kumo emerged from the ring itself and jumped on Mukuro's back, wrapping her arms and legs around the former Demon King.

"Dodge this!" Kumo grew fangs in an instant and bit into Mukuro's neck.

* * *

"WHOA!" Yusuke shouted.

"What the hell?!" Kuwabara yelled.

"MUKURO!" Hiei shouted. Though he wouldn't admit it, that left him clearly concerned.

* * *

Mukuro grunted as she dealt with the pain of Kumo's teeth still in her flesh. She reached up and punched Kumo in the face to force her fangs out of her neck and to loosen the blue haired warrior's grasp on her body. The scarred woman grabbed Kumo's head and flung her off of her back, sending her to the ground.

But it was of little consequence. Kumo had done what she needed to do. And the effects were just beginning to be felt.

Mukuro stumbled back, finding herself suddenly out of breath. She was struggling to get air, feeling her muscles starting to get weak. She pressed her hands to the wound on her neck. She moved her hand to see something green-colored mixed with her blood. It must've been some kind of poison, not unlike Kumo's acid. She started to lose her balance and her vision started to blur. She managed to catch herself but just barely. She looked up at Kumo, "What… what did you do to me?"

Kumo slowly smiled then chortled. "A little something for all of your trouble, Mukuro. Don't want to… relax? Calm down? Take a break?" She chortled again. "Go ahead… take a rest. Close your eyes."

She growled. "You… you damned…" She started to stumble again, nearly falling before catching herself.

The blue haired woman slowly walked toward her, "See those weak legs? It's going to happen. Like I told you when this fight started, Mukuro… I will make you bow to me."

* * *

**A/N: And now the fight has entered a new stage and the game has changed.**

**Next Chapter: Pain of a King**

**Mukuro's past comes back to the forefront of her mind and she can barely keep up with the fast moving Kumo. Between the physical, mental, and even emotional assault, can Mukuro fight her way to victory or will she have to accept defeat? Can she even survive?**


	17. Chapter 16: Pain of a King

**Chapter 16: Pain of a King**

"_You belong to me. Don't you, Mukuro? You are mine."_

Mukuro's eye went wide as the voice of that man who had the nerve to call himself her father echoed through her ears. Her legs felt wobbly as her stomach churned. She was even starting to become off balance. She looked at Kumo in hatred; whatever that bite had done, she wasn't going to let this persist.

Kumo laughed. "Can you see it? Can you?"

She could now. Her life was beginning to appear in flashes all around her, like television images floating in midair. She did her best to ignore them and try to focus on Kumo but that was proving difficult.

"Pretending they aren't there won't make a difference, King. You will falter. You will fail. You will die."

The former King gritted her teeth. She would not have this. Not anymore. Even if it killed her, she wasn't going to bow down to this witch. But she couldn't lie: these images were starting to become far too real. She could see it all over again; the worse parts of her life. The days she hated, the nights of torture, and the life she thought she had put behind her. She could see it all again: that monster she called father and all he did to her. Every unspeakable act. No matter what she did, she couldn't make it stop.

Mukuro couldn't figure out which hurt more: the memory or Kumo's attacks. Though, it was hard to tell the difference at this point.

* * *

"What the hell is going on?" Yusuke asked. "There's no way some stupid poison could affect Mukuro like this!"

"Yeah!" Kuwabara agreed. "She's way too tough for this!"

Kurama couldn't help but agree with his friends. Mukuro was one of the powerful demons in existence. Very few poisons were powerful enough to affect her. He squinted his eyes as he observed Kumo's fighting style and processing his knowledge of all the races in Demon World. His eyes widened when he could finally place her style. "I remember!"

The rest of his team looked at him.

"The Araneae Clan."

Hiei looked at him, shocked. "She's one of _them_?"

"Who are them?" Kuwabara asked.

"A forgotten Clan," Kurama explained. "Nomadic, free roaming. They had no land to call their own but they were exterminated by other demon clans who blamed them, rightfully so, for the deaths of many of their clansmen. They had a nasty habit for murder of anyone who got in their way and were known for being assassins for hire."

"So, could they all copy themselves?"

"No. And none of them were this strong. It's why they relied on their poison and quick, silent movements. These are new tactics for a new breed of Araneae. Probably a result of Arashi's experiments."

While the lesson was interesting, Yusuke was getting impatient. "So… can she win or what?!"

The fox, slowly, shook his head, "I don't know."

* * *

Kumo rushed in and kicked Mukuro across the face causing her to stumble back. Getting her footing, Mukuro tried to focus on Kumo but the poison was still doing its work. And, with every blow, she could see the images coming stronger. Kumo punched her several times across the face, ducked down, and gave Mukuro a double boot to the chest, sending her to the ground.

Kumo stood up straight and chuckled. "Don't you see?" She walked toward Mukuro, who was struggling to get up. "I don't have to match your strength. You don't even match your strength, anymore."

Mukuro growled. She got up, stumbled, and charged in anyway. She swung with all she could at Kumo but the spider demon easily dodged and Mukuro staggered, still struggling to just stay vertical.

"Can I ask you something?"

Mukuro gritted her teeth.

"What are you seeing? What is paining the King so?"

That was just making Mukuro angrier. How dare she ask such a question.

"Something for your past, I'm willing to bet. There a lot of rumors as to how you ended up this way. None of which are a pleasant story." Kumo smirked and cocked her head to the side. "I wonder which is true." She narrowed her eyes. "Let's find out."

Kumo dashed over and punched Mukuro across the face.

"Is it a lost war?"

She kneed her in the gut.

She giggled, "A lost love?" She giggled again. "I'll bet that'll make Hiei jealous."

Mukuro swung and missed. Kumo jumped and gave her a hard kick to the side of the face.

"I think I know," Kumo grinned after she landed. "Rumor had it that your 'father' is the reason you burned yourself."

Mukuro wiped the blood from her lip and looked at her.

"That's it." She stepped toward her. "Isn't it?"

Mukuro was trying not to show any reaction but she couldn't help it. Her face became screwed up as, more and more, the memories came rushing back.

She smiled. "A troubled childhood? Could it really be? Are you that pathetic and predictable?" She actually laughed at her.

Mukuro was still seething. She had to shut her up. She rushed in to fight again but Kumo again began easily beating her down, still taunting her all the while.

"Your 'father' abused you, used you, all the love you ever felt… came only as a way to make you feel more pain than any other person alive." She smiled. "Must make it hard for any man to get close to you."

"SHUT UP!" She kept trying to punch her but Kumo assaulted her brutally. She punched Mukuro one more time and the former Demon King stepped back a few steps.

Kumo saw her opening and took it. She unleashed a near ungodly onslaught on Mukuro. This lasted for only a couple of minutes but it was more than enough to make a difference. She ended with one last kick that caused the scarred woman the stumble back, breathing raggedly and shaking from the pain.

Mukuro couldn't believe it the impossible was happening. His legs were growing weak. She couldn't take it any longer; between the assault, the poison, and the images. She shook before finally doing the one thing she hated that she had to do.

She fell to her knees and hands.

Kumo laughed. She laughed hard. She laughed, triumphantly, "Well, well, well! Seems you are bowing to me after all."

* * *

Hiei started to growl. "Dammit…" His energy began to rise up.

Yusuke looked over at him. "I know how you feel, Hiei… but you can't do what all of us want to do."

"Yusuke." He paused. "Shut the hell up…"

If Yusuke didn't know better, he could swear he could see Hiei was honestly worried about the scarred woman. Not that surprising for anyone else watching but a real shocker for him.

* * *

Mukuro had to force herself to focus, to keep her head in this fight. The poison was really starting to work its way into her system. She didn't have much time left before she lost consciousness. She had to end this fight. If it took every last bit of energy, breath, blood, and life she had, she was going to win. She would find a way, the strength of will.

"Awwww, poor old demon king. Can't even stand up, anymore."

Mukuro gritted her teeth. Was there no end to this woman's mouth?

"Did my little illusions hurt? Did you turn back into that same scared little girl you once were?"

Mukuro looked up at her. She was only getting angrier.

"Please, tell me you're about to cry. I am begging you. Please." She bent down, getting close to her. "Beg me for mercy. Beg for me death." She grinned, "Beg me… and I'll kill you. Just admit that you are weak, pathetic, and cry out to me for your death and I will grant it to you."

Mukuro had had enough. She looked up at Kumo, her jaw clenched so tight that she could've bit through it. "Beg? Beg." With all the strength she could spare for the simple act of doing so, she got to her feet.

That alone surprised Kumo, who quickly jumped away from her opponent.

"You misunderstand." Mukuro balled up her fist. "You can hurt me, bleed me, mock me and even knock me down… but I… do _not_… beg!" Her powers flared up, similar to her power rise at the Demon King tournament. But the power didn't stop there. This was all Mukuro had left and she was going to put every bit power into this. Her body started to shake then, with a mighty roar, her energy exploded in a brilliant light and power windstorm.

Kumo covered her face from the eruption of energy. She peeked through her arms and looked at her enemy. She became wide eyed when, even from a distance and through just one eye, the former Demon King had reclaimed her old viciousness.

Mukuro was still seething. "You may have forced me to my knees, Kumo, but allow me to tell you your biggest folly." She brought her hands up, her palms facing upward. "You didn't make sure I stayed down."

"Gotta say: that was her biggest mistake," Yusuke agreed.

"And she will pay for it," Hiei declared.

Mukuro flashed over to Kumo and launched the energy blast directly into her abdomen, severely damaging the spider warrior. Mukuro launched another blast in the same area then proceeded to beat Kumo with her fists. Her rage at her past came back as she hit Kumo harder and harder. She could, vaguely, see her life but the pain she felt was just as strong as it had ever been. And that was only fueling her fist as the pain she suppressed for centuries took over.

And Mukuro hated every single second of every emotion she was feeling. "Damn you, woman!" she screamed as she punched her. "Damn you! Damn you to the deepest parts of hell! You dared bring all that back to me! YOU DARE!" She gave her a hard roundhouse kick to the face, sending her across the ring.

Kumo pushed herself to her hands and knees but Mukuro grabbed her by her hair and punched her repeatedly in the face before giving her a hard knee to the gut. Mukuro threw Kumo face first into the stone ring, heaving as she did so. The former Demon King was still shaking with anger, barely even able to catch her breath. The visions were subsiding but it didn't matter anymore. The damage had, indeed, been done but Kumo was about to receive her penance for it.

* * *

"Have you ever seen her like this?" Kurama asked Hiei.

"No," Hiei answered, wide eyed. "Never."

* * *

"YOU DON'T KNOW! YOU WILL NEVER KNOW!" Mukuro punched Kumo hard across the face, knocking the blue haired fighter for a loop as she lay on the ground dazed. "You will never know all the pain that monster brought to me." She tightened her fist. "But I will give you a small taste of it!" She let her aura surge around her one more time. She picked Arashi's servant up by her neck and hoisted her into the air.

Kumo struggled against her grip until she looked and saw the ferocity in Mukuro's eyes.

"There was a technique I was saving for the day I could face Yusuke again. From what Yomi told me, Urameshi doesn't fight the way twice so I didn't plan to, either." Her powers surged around her again. "However… I am more than obliged to use this on you." She cocked her fist back and, in a still voice, "Heaven's One Thousand Fists."

A sudden explosion of red energy overtook the ring and the light blinded the entire audience. No one could see the activity taking place in the ring but all that was heard was the sound of blows landing and Kumo's screams of agony.

When the light faded, the entirety of the arena saw Kumo lying in the middle of the ring with smoke coming off of her body and her fingers twitching. Her breathing came out shuddered and she was wide eyed. It was clear to everyone that she wasn't getting up.

But Mukuro wasn't done. Not just yet. She was ragged and tired, yes, but she had a little more to do. She walked over and stood over her defeated foe. She reached down and grabbed a handful of Kumo's hair. She slowly lifted her up. "You can only imagine the nightmares I had to live." She stared hatred down to Kumo's soul. "Count yourself lucky I don't have enough energy to kill you."

The Araneae woman was barely conscious to hear this speech.

"Oh, and allow me one more item to express, something I learned from the humans." She pulled Kumo closer so they were face to face. "This match is mine, bitch." She tossed Kumo up and kicked her hard enough to send her out of the ring.

Kumo landed near her team, completely unable to move.

"Kumo is out of the ring," Koto declared. "I'll begin the count." She proceeded to do so.

Kumo heard the referee implement the count but was absolutely helpless to do anything about it.

Soon, Koto completed her count. "Kumo is unable to return to the ring in time! The winner of the match is Mukuro!" The crowd cheered, partly of fear but mostly out of respect of the hard fought victory that Mukuro had just earned.

Mukuro let out a breath of relief and turned to go back to her team. She took a step and nearly fell; she caught herself but just barely. Though she burned most of it out of her system, the venom had done its job and it had worn her down but she wouldn't let herself hit the ground. She fought and won the match; she was, at the very least, going to leave the ring under her power. She made it to the edge of the ring and faded a bit as she started to step down, leading her to fall. Yusuke and Hiei caught the her just before she hit the ground. They, slowly, moved her away from the ring and helped her sit up.

Mukuro opened her good eye. She looked at her teammates, "I… I did win… correct?"

"Yeah," Yusuke smiled. "Nice job."

She exhaled. "Good." Her eye started closing, "I hated… the sound of… that woman's… voice." She lost consciousness, falling on to Hiei's shoulder.

The rest of the team looked at her in a stunned silence, a little nervous as to whether or not the venom had finished her.

"Do ya think…" Kuwabara started.

They all were relieved when they realized she was breathing on her own.

"She's survived everything else," Hiei declared. "That weak woman's poison will not kill her." He smiled a bit of proud smile, "She is far too strong for that. She just needs some rest."

* * *

Kumo finally managed to get some feeling back in her body, though most of it was pain; she crawled toward Arashi's throne.

He was far from pleased with her performance. "You didn't have the good since enough to die."

"Lord… Arashi…" she begged. "Please…"

He looked away from her. "Taka."

Taka walked over to her and kicked her in the face, sending her flying into the stands.

"Useless Araneae. I should've killed her." Arashi looked at Bui. "Go. Kill Hiei."

Bui jumped into the ring.

* * *

Hiei smirked and scoffed. "About time." He, gently, laid Mukuro on the ground then got to his feet. He stared at Bui then said to his teammates, "Make sure she doesn't get hit by any debris."

"We got it covered," Yusuke smiled. "Go kick his ass."

"Yusuke… I'd be delighted." Hiei flashed into the ring and walked toward Bui. The old rivals stopped and faced one another. "Please make this more interesting for than the last time."

"Oh, don't worry," Bui said. "I promise to give you the fight of your life. And for it."

"Somehow… I doubt that." He reached behind him and unsheathed Midnight Dawn.

"This will end differently, Hiei. And, after I defeat you… I _will_ kill you."

The sword master scoffed. "Promises of an angry loser. I doubt they can be fulfilled."

"We'll see about that."

"We will, indeed."

* * *

**A/N: What a round! Right? Right?! Now, it's time for something even I have been waiting on! Hiei VS. Bui, the return match.**

**Also, Mukuro's attack, Heaven's One Thousand Fists, was very much inspired by Akuma's attack Raging Demon, Shun Goku Satsu. Not the same as Kumo is still alive but Akuma has always been one of the biggest badasses to me, right along with Mukuro. Call the move a bit of a tribute. Anyway, REVIEWS!**

**Next Chapter: Rematch of the Ages**

**This fight needs neither introduction nor hype. They swore they would meet again and now it is time. At long last, we have arrived. Hiei. Bui. One more time.**


	18. Chapter 17: Rematch of the Ages

**Chapter 17: Rematch of the Ages**

"The third match in the Finals of the Dark Tournament, Hiei VS. Bui!" Koto shouted. "And I know that all of you are on pins and needles for this rematch so no more waiting! LET THE MATCH BEGIN!"

Bui formed an axe and charged at Hiei, who responded by charging as well. They began battling with their respective weapons. As everyone expected, their battle was intense and feverous. Nothing about their display was disappointing for the crowd. This was the rematch that everyone wanted, the one that they were all hoping to see. It was the rematch that two combatants had silently promised each other. Hiei, eventually, swung Midnight Dawn hard enough to destroy Bui's axe. Bui growled and made another one. He jumped in the air and came down with his axe again but Hiei easily knocked it away and kicked Bui in the gut. Bui backed away and growled at Hiei.

Hiei scoffed and swung his black blade. "This is so deathly boring."

Bui opened his other palm and formed another axe, now holding two.

The swordsman scoffed again. "While that is new, it's not an improvement."

"HOW ABOUT THIS?!" Bui threw both axes at Hiei at an alarming speed.

The dragon barely had time to react and dodge both of the axes, which slammed into the stands, killing a few demons on impact. Hiei looked up as Bui repeated the process, sending Hiei running for his life.

* * *

As a precaution of any further attack, Genkai and Suzuka formed an energy barrier around the group.

"What's with this guy?" Jin asked. "He can't beat Hiei so he's gonna kill everybody else?"

"Unfortunately, it wouldn't surprise me," Genkai answered. "All Bui has wanted is this fight."

"How can you tell?" Keiko asked.

"Because, as aggressive as Bui fought before, this is pushing it even for him. He wants to kill Hiei bad."

"Won't that throw off his game?" Shizuru asked.

"I can confidently say no," Koenma chimed in. "In fact, it makes more dangerous than ever."

"Why?" Yukina asked.

"Because rage, Yukina," Genkai folded her arms, "can be just as powerful a weapon as a bomb when used, correctly." She paused. "Think of Bui as a bomb making expert."

"So… then Hiei…"

"Shouldn't be counted out," Genkai interrupted with a smirk. "Ever. Because, if Bui is a bomb making expert, then Hiei is definitely an expert on how to build them, blow them, and disarm them."

"So, who wins this?" Botan asked.

"Whoever gets the bigger explosion."

* * *

Hiei dodged another axe before destroying the follow up with his sword. Bui flashed right behind it with another axe aimed for Hiei's neck. The dragon saw the attack coming and blocked, forcing the axe away. Hiei spun and kicked Bui in the head. Bui hit the ground and took a breath.

Hiei landed on the ground. "Are we done with the children's games yet? Take off the armor, Bui. I wanna start the real fight."

Bui chuckled. "Why? Are afraid of what I can do with it on?"

"Actually I was just trying to give you the chance to save face and, at least, show yours to this crowd before I kill you. But, if you wish to die with it on, that's fine with me."

"I simply wish to show you a fraction of my power before I remove it and destroy you, once and for all."

Hiei scoffed. "Your so-called power didn't gain you much the last time. I doubt the years have given you much of a power increase."

"Allow me to prove you wrong." He formed two axes again and charged at Hiei.

He swung the axes with deadly precision but Hiei used his sword to deflect the attacks and guard himself. They battled intensely, surprising absolutely no one; with each clash, they were shaking the whole stadium, sending waves of force all over the arena. In the next charge, Hiei used his sword to destroy Bui's axe then used his Fist of the Mortal Flame to burn the other. They landed away from each other.

Bui started laughing.

"Something funny?" Hiei asked.

"Just you. You claim to be tired of old games but you still play."

"If you won't step up, why should I?"

Bui chuckled softly. "Very well." He began to unlatch his armor.

Hiei scoffed. "Finally."

Piece by piece, Bui uncovered himself from the armor that kept his powers from going wild. He was ready for this fight but wasn't going to waste his power until he knew for a fact that Hiei was worth taking his armor for a second time. He knew it now. Bui took off his helmet last and his Battle Aura shone brightly around his body, just like before.

Hiei brought his blade up in defense and spiked his energy, raising it higher than before.

The entirety of the crowd all looked on with stunted breath as they knew one simple fact: the real fight was about to begin.

Bui levitated into the air and flew at Hiei. The sword master jumped up and slashed with Midnight Dawn. Their powers collided in a brilliant flash of force; they separated and collided again, attacking one another with enough force to cause the crowd to shield their eyes from the wind. Bui took the air and threw his Battle Cross; Hiei jumped and sliced it out of the air. Bui flew in and followed up with a punch to Hiei's face.

He landed on the ground, got his feet, and twirled his sword around. "At least, he feels slightly stronger."

Bui took to the air, came around, and flew at Hiei, who flashed out of the way. He appeared above the Battle Aura user with the blade of his sword pointed down, planning to drive it through his back. Bui managed to fly out of the way and Hiei landed in the ring. He looked around and caught sight of his enemy coming around for another attack. Hiei considered going for his Dragon but wanted to hold off a little longer until he was certain he couldn't defeat Bui without it.

Bui's power spiked and he threw two Battle Crosses at his adversary. Hiei dodged the first one but was caught by the second. He went skidding along the ground from the force of the attack, despite using Midnight Dawn to block the brunt of the attack. Groaning as he got to his feet, Hiei sheathed his sword and lit both of his fists with the Mortal Flame. He threw both flames at Bui, who used his Battle Aura to shield himself but charge at Hiei while still on fire. Hiei was a little taken aback by the attack but ran at Bui jumped into his tackle. They entered into a hand to hand battle with Bui keeping them both airborne. After a few more maneuvers, Hiei reached for his blade. He brought it up but Bui grabbed his arm and kept him from using it. They struggled with one another and Bui took them into a nosedive headed for the ring. Hiei gasped in surprise when realized what Bui was doing. Bui did nothing but give a smile.

They crashed into the ring.

* * *

Yusuke ran to the ring's edge. "HIEI!"

"Oh, man!" Kuwabara asked.

* * *

"Wow!" Koto shouted. "Both combatants have crashed right into the ring, maybe even going straight through it! I'm not really sure if I'm supposed to count here since they are both, technically, in the ring. But I'll go ahead and guess their down so, I'll begin the count. One! Two! Three! Four!"

Suddenly, Bui levitated out of the ring, then hovering over it. His arms were folded and he was laughing to himself. "Foolish, Hiei. You didn't fight me with everything you had. And now you will lose."

The ring rumbled and Hiei emerged from it, stopping Koto's count. He dusted himself off and looked up at his adversary. "It would seem you actually have some more skill." He chuckled. "Good. This was starting to get predictable."

Bui smirked. "If you think that was impressive… wait until see what I can really do."

"I'm standing here, waiting, you fool." He folded his arms. "I'm starting to think I should've let Kuwabara fight you. At least, then, it would've been more fun and less predictable."

Bui growled. "That human couldn't face me!"

"I dunno." He looked at Kuwabara, "He's proven himself today." He turned back to Bui, "Maybe I should concede this point and let him finish you off."

Bui just growled, "Damn you, Hiei."

* * *

"Did he steal my bit?" Kuwabara asked.

"Hiei has always been a master of manipulation," Kurama replied.

"Is that why we're friends with him?" Yusuke asked, jokingly.

"I think Yukina has a lot to do with that."

"Got that right."

"Doesn't make the punk any more bearable," Kuwabara growled.

Kurama chuckled. "I never said he couldn't be a tad bit insufferable."

* * *

"I _CAN_ HEAR YOU!" Hiei shouted to his allies. He shook his head. '_Friends… ridiculous concept._' He gave his attention back to his enemy. "Are you going to do anything anytime soon?"

Bui charged at him and their battle resumed. But, unlike before, Bui was a lot faster than any time before. He landed several blows on Hiei before taking to the air to dodge a kick from the Dragon. Hiei watched as Bui circled around the ring, waiting until he was close. Once he was close enough, Hiei jumped up and let himself be tackled by the Battle Aura user. He nailed Bui on the top of the head with his elbow then kneed him in the chest. Bui grunted, reached up, grabbed Hiei by the throat, and punched him in the face. He lifted him higher, planning on letting him drop to the ring, to seriously injure him if nothing else. Hiei, however, had another plan; he quickly, lit his fists with the Mortal Flame and grabbed Bui's face. Bui screamed in pain and tried to force Hiei away from him but the Dragon just squeezed harder. To break this hold, Bui flies into the stadium wall, skidding Hiei against it before ending the crash into the ring. Bui lifted Hiei up and threw him across the fighting platform. Hiei caught himself, turning his descent into a flip, and readying another Mortal Flame attack.

* * *

"Am I missing something here?" Kuwabara asked. "Why's Hiei just going back and forth with that little fire and not going all out?"

"I believe he is still stalling," Kurama admitted.

"For what?" Yusuke asked.

"If I had to guess? It's to make sure when he goes all out, it's worth it."

* * *

Hiei hit Bui with Flame-lit fists over and over again. He gave him a hard knee to the face and kicked him in the side of the head. Bui faltered a little and flew up, gritting his teeth.

"You don't know," Bui hissed. "YOU'RE NOT BETTER THAN ME!" He screamed and his Battle Aura's power grew stronger, even becoming a slightly darker color.

"Oh?" Hiei asked, inquisitively.

Bui rushed at him, much faster than before, and gave him, what even had to admit was, the hardest punch the swordsman had ever received. The punch sent Hiei right out of the way; he, almost, hit the stadium wall before Bui appeared behind him and kicked him in the back, shooting him into the air. Again, he almost hit the stadium structure threatening to crash into the roof but Bui appeared again before him, punching him down toward the ring. He didn't stop him this time. The crash kicked up a lot of dust. With Hiei down, Koto began her count.

Bui floated in the air with his Aura still glowing. He wore an even brighter smile, proud of himself. He scoffed. "My apologies, Hiei. But defeat won't be enough. Once the match is lost, you will still die."

After a few moments, Hiei pushed himself up from the rubble, stopping Koto's count. He looked up at his adversary and smiled. This was the fight he was looking for. "Alright. It's time."

He undid his head band and let the Ryugan shine through. His power began to rise. The flames of his power covered his body but, unlike any time before, the flames were neither black and dark purple nor were they black and white.

They were black and gold.

* * *

**A/N: So, we are about to enter the next stage of this fight. Get ready for this.**

**Next Chapter: Dragon's Wrath**

**Hiei unleashes his Ryugan and, with it, the powers he's been working on for the past three months to defeat Bui. Bui is prepared to unleash everything in his arsenal to defeat his nemesis, as well. This longstanding feud will be settled and they plan to go as far it takes to end it.**


	19. Chapter 18: Dragon's Wrath

**Chapter 18: Dragon's Wrath**

The entire crowd of the Dark Tournament remembered the danger from the last Tournament and all were shivering in their seats at the possibility of that power getting out of control. But the flames of the Dragon of the Darkness Flame were much different than any time before and this wasn't including the black and gold flames. Not only did it seem stronger but it seemed to be more in control. The flames only circled around Hiei, making the Flames look almost similar to Bui's Aura in a way. Hiei was taking deep, controlled breathes, keeping his eyes closed as he took complete control of the Flames. He imagined he already total control of them already but he wanted to be extra sure before he unleashed this new power.

* * *

"What the hell?" Yusuke asked, observing the power display. "What did Hiei do in the past three months?"

Mukuro groaned and, slowly, sat up, "He… improved on his dragon."

The rest of the team looked at her. "Mukuro!" Kurama said, surprised and relieved.

"You okay?" Kuwabara asked, offering her a hand up.

She, politely, waved him away. "Yes, I'm fine." She got to her feet, clutching her left arm with her right hand, "Can't fight for a little while but fine, otherwise."

"You did put yourself through hell," Yusuke said. "Speaking of which…" He motioned toward the ring.

"Ah, yes," Mukuro walked closer to the ring. "He'd been testing the limits of his Ryugan for the months leading up to this and, once he managed to gain so much control over the Dragon, its flames shifted just like his Ryugan had from the Jagan."

The Mazoku chuckled and looked back at the ring. "Remind me to not piss him off anymore."

Mukuro smiled. "I wouldn't worry about that. He only ever wants to fight purely for the sport of it."

"Even that kinda makes me nervous."

* * *

Hiei let the power circulate around him for a little longer. Once he was completely ready, he opened his eyes and exhaled a mighty blast of air, causing the Flame to increase in intensity. He looked at Bui.

"Do you think your little fire trick scares me, Hiei?" Bui asked.

Hiei said nothing.

"Always the strong silent type." He charged his own power. "I'm tired of this game! I will hear you scream! I will KILL YOU!" He threw his Battle Cross at Hiei.

The sword master smiled. He reached back, balled up his fist, and punched the attack right back at its user Bui was surprised but got out of the way. He looked back at Hiei, shock being written all across his face.

"What did you say about being tired of this game?" Hiei asked.

"Damn you, Hiei!" Bui spiked his powers higher and flew at him.

Hiei jumped at him and, using his Flame as armor, began to duel one another again. They battled hand to hand in midair until, in the blink of an eye, Hiei deployed Midnight Dawn, slashing Bui across the face. Bui flew up in the air and clutched at his face, screaming in pain.

Landing on the ground, Hiei chuckled. "I do agree with you in one respect because it's always been true for me: it's pleasing to hear an enemy scream."

Bui looked up then at his bloody hands. Midnight Dawn cut him right across his already existing scar. This not only reminded Bui of his battle with Toguro that left the original scar but it reminded him of his first defeat at Hiei's hands. This was even more humiliating. All these years and it was as though nothing had changed. '_Am I nothing more than this test of his powers? Is that all I am? A test for others?! Is that all!?_' He started shaking, violently. "No…" He started to shake more. "NO! NO!" His energy flared again and he formed a giant broadsword, equivalent to the axes he would form while wearing his armor. "I AM MORE THAN THIS! I AM THE SUPERIOR! I AM GREATER THAN YOU!"

"Hmph," Hiei scoffed. "At least, you're finally getting interesting."

With a roar, Bui charged at him and their blades collided; much to everyone's surprise, Bui landed on the ground fully for this battle. They forced blades against one another, trying to gain ground. Their intensity from the shoving match alone was sending out waves of energy throughout the stadium. Seconds later, they jumped back from each other then rushed in again, battling with their swords. Their battle was intense; mirroring how things went before. Bui felt for a second that Hiei was about to gain advantage so he took to the air. But Hiei wasn't going to let him get away that easily: he used his Flame as rockets and shot straight up to meet Bui, shocking everyone in the arena with this feat. Their battle continued in the air with Bui's Battle Aura keeping him levitated while Hiei used the Darkness Flame, expertly, at key points to stay in the air as well. This exchange went on for a few minutes and all seemed rather bleak when Bui managed to a slice in one Hiei's chest, forcing him to break off his attack and retreat to the ground. The Dragon landed and placed his hand on his chest; the wound wasn't deep not life threatening but it was surprising that Bui managed to get one in on him.

He couldn't dwell on it long as he dashed out of the way just as Bui plunged his broadsword into the ring. Hiei managed to get a slash in across Bui's back. Bui growled, ripped the blade out of ring, and swung at Hiei again, only he was already gone. Bui flew up again and looked around for Hiei, who had disappeared from sight. Bui looked directly in front of him to see Hiei charging him with gold-black colored flames jetting toward him at an alarming speed. He almost ran him through but Bui moved out of the just in time and buried his knee deep in Hiei's gut then gave him an elbow to the back. After shaking off the momentary shock, Hiei came back with a kick to Bui's face. He gave Bui a hard punch to the cheek and planned an upswing of his blade to slash Bui. The tall demon backed away and flew down to the ring and landed. He looked up and had to dodge Hiei coming down with Midnight Dawn aimed at his head. Bui flew backward, Hiei landed and they both stopped, needing to catch their breath. This battle was proving to be far more physically taxing than either of them imagined going in. They stared at each other for a few more seconds they both knew: this battle had to end soon.

Bui threw his Battle Cross again but Hiei used his Flame to destroy it while it was still in the air. He launched himself at Bui, their swords colliding against one another. They pushed against each other, using all of the strength they had left to settle this. Both of their respective energies were starting to wane a little bit but that wasn't going to stop them from finishing this. Bui reached up, grabbed Hiei by the face, and threw them both outside of the ring, driving Hiei into the ground. He lifted his broadsword and was about to drive it into Hiei's chest. Hiei moved out of the way and went for a straight stab to Bui's chest, who used his Battle Aura to block it. He raised his sword to strike Hiei down but Hiei countered with the Flames to perform a protective barrier.

Forgetting her role as a referee while the combatants struggled with one another, Koto blinked back to her duty. "Both competitors are out of the ring. I'll start the count!" Everyone realized that they had to get back in the ring to break the count but they also that neither of them were about to give up ground right now.

While also using it to protect himself, Hiei tried using the Flame to help him push Midnight Dawn against Bui's Aura. He could hear Koto counting but couldn't figure out how to get back to the ring in time to save the match. If he could do that, at least, the team would get the point. At this rate, both teams would lose this match. Bui, on the other hand, didn't care about the count, he didn't care about Arashi's interests. Not anymore. All that mattered for him was killing Hiei and, at last, proving who was the stronger. And that was driving his Aura to be even stronger and brighter because he didn't care about winning; he only cared about the kill. For once in his life, Hiei didn't care about the kill but the win, just to keep his team on top.

Yusuke could tell what his friend was thinking but he didn't care about the point, anymore. He just wanted to see Bui get what was coming to him. And he knew the only way to do that was for Hiei to let loose. He ran closer to him to get in Hiei's earshot, "HIEI!"

Hiei didn't turn to face him but he could hear him.

"Screw the point! We'll make it up later! JUST KILL THAT SON OF A BITCH!"

Hiei heard his team captain, loud and clear. And he couldn't be happier. He turned up the powers of his Darkness Flame until the black and gold erupted into a brilliant light.

Unfortunately, Koto had already counted to ten, which gave both teams one point.

But this battle was not over.

They kept forcing against one other; Midnight Dawn aiming at Bui's chest and Bui's broadsword coming for the top of Hiei's head. Their respective powers kept growing and growing as they pushed toward their move in this test of power. Both men gave one more push of their energy, giving one more mighty roar to unleash their power. Hiei's Flames and Bui's Aura raged against one another and, finally, Hiei forced Midnight Dawn into Bui's chest, piercing through his heart.

Bui gasped, his entire body stopping. His broadsword fell to the side of them as he blinked slowly. He couldn't believe it. He lost again. And, this time, his life was the price of his failure. As his breathing came out slower, he had to acknowledge once and for all that Hiei was the superior. Bui slowly lowered to the ground, sinking to his knees, and bowed his head. He was gone.

After making sure he was gone, Hiei pulled Midnight Dawn out Bui's chest. With the battle won, he now had time to realize he was injured and exhausted; evidenced by his breathing hard and clutching his chest. Regardless, he looked at Bui's corpse and savored his victory. "Over… and done." He sheathed Midnight Dawn and walked away.

With the battle now over, Koto went ahead with the official declaration, "Since both fighters did not make it back to the ring in time for the ten count, both teams have gained one team point." Cheers still came from the audience for the incredible match that they just witnessed.

Hiei walked back to his team. He fell to a seated position. "Sorry about that loss."

"Screw that!" Yusuke said. "Good job!"

"A great showing, my friend," Kurama nodded.

"Awesome, bro," Kuwabara said.

Hiei was too exhausted to even get emotional about that. He just rolled his eyes and exhaled.

Mukuro kneeled next to him. "A little more force and you would've beat the count. One would think you're starting to get soft."

"Not even in your wildest dreams is that true."

She chuckled. "Good." She placed a hand on his shoulder. "Incidentally… you fought well."

Hiei nodded.

"So, that's 3-to-1… or 2-to-1," Yusuke tried to figure out. "Ah, screw it." He looked at Arashi. "Either way, we're ahead."

"And there we shall stay," Kurama smiled at his teammates. He turned serious as he looked over at Taka, the last remaining member of Team Arashi aside from their leader. He remembered how the black haired demon threatened Botan the day before. Where before Kurama was already prepared to do anything to protect Botan, there was nothing that was going to stop him from defeating this creature. He was more than ready to face him.

The rest of the team looked at Arashi's second-in-command as well.

"Watch yourself, Kurama," Kuwabara warned.

"He's more dangerous than the rest of his team," Hiei agreed. "He won't go down without a fight."

"I know," Kurama nodded.

"Just be extra careful, man," Yusuke spoke up. "There's something really off about this guy. We couldn't feel it with the others but there is a _lot_ more under the surface with this guy."

Kurama nodded, "I felt it before." He looked up at Botan and smiled at her, assuring her everything would be okay. "But I have to win."

Yusuke looked up at Botan and chuckled. "Don't worry." He looked back Kurama. "You will."

Kurama looked at him and nodded. He looked back straight ahead. "Yusuke… show no reaction to this."

"Okay."

He paused; all his thoughts on the blue haired girl. "If something happens to me…"

He smiled. "Stop. You're gonna win. But if something does happen… nothing's gonna happen to her. You got my word on that."

"Thank you."

"Go kick ass."

Kurama stepped up to the ring.

* * *

Taka didn't wait for orders from his master; he already knew better. He stepped on to the ring and walked forward to meet Kurama. They both advanced and stopped, staring at each other.

Taka chuckled. "I must say, Kurama, letting your friends fight before was rather smart. It would pain them so to watch you die first. Even ruin their morale." He sighed. "Oh well. I'll guess they will have to settle for seeing you to be the first one to die on their team."

"You have no way of backing that threat, Taka," Kurama refuted. "When this is over, the last person standing will be me."

The collected villain smirked, "So sure of yourself, are you? But for how long?" He reached under his coat and removed his kusarigama.

Kurama reached into his hair and pulled out a rose. "Long enough to defeat you."

Taka chuckled. He looked at the rest of the team. "After I kill you… I'll work my way down the line until only Urameshi remains. My lord wishes him for himself." He looked back at Kurama, "Once they are dead…" He looked at Botan, "she is last."

Kurama's powers surged with anger, "You will avert your eyes from her this instant!"

Taka looked back at him.

"Heed my words, Taka: even if you kill me, my friends are more than capable of killing you. But that will only be necessary if you defeat me…" He narrowed his eyes, "which you won't."

"Such devotion." He smirked. "One might think you must be… very fond of her."

"It's of no consequence to you."

"I imagine not." He tightened his grip on his kusarigama. "Since, in a matter of minutes, you will be dead."

* * *

**A/N: We're coming down to the last two battles of this epic Tournament. The score is at 3-1, in favor of Team Urameshi. Now, Kurama is up to fight against Taka. And, trust me, you won't want to miss one second of this.  
**

**Next Chapter: The Deadly Calm**

**Kurama goes one-on-one, at long last, against Taka. But Taka has more than a few tricks up his sleeve and he will prove why he is Arashi's second-in-command. Will Kurama be ready? Or will he indeed be the first of Team Urameshi to suffer a definitive loss?**


	20. Chapter 19: The Deadly Calm

**Chapter 19: The Deadly Calm**

Taka readied his kusarigama and Kurama got his rose whip. Taka carefully maneuvered his weapon into position to attack. Kurama was ready to move as soon as he was.

Koto looked at them both and raised her hand, "AND BEGIN!"

Taka smirked. Kurama gasped when he, suddenly, felt Taka's power surge, like a car going from 0 to 100 in under five seconds. The quiet warrior threw the sickle at the fox, forcing Kurama move at super speed just to dodge, warping another area of the ring. Kurama looked at where the sickle landed then back at Taka, who was doing nothing but smiling.

* * *

Yusuke stood, mouth agape. "Oh, shit."

"That was rather fast," Mukuro pointed out.

"I barely even caught him throw the damn thing!" Kuwabara shouted.

"Seems that he had been hiding his powers all along," Hiei said. He looked at Yusuke, "You were right about him hiding his true nature."

"Yeah." Yusuke sighed. "I really hate it when I'm right."

* * *

"I couldn't even see that attack," Botan grimaced. She started biting her nails in fear, "No… no, no…"

Keiko saw the look on her face and placed her hand on Botan's shoulder. "Don't worry. This is Kurama. You know how strong he is. He always comes out of a fight just fine. He'll be fine."

She nodded but that was just for show. This was the fight she dreading since this whole mess began, especially since Taka's threat. For her, it wasn't her life on the line that mattered, not for this fight. It was Kurama's life. She just wanted him to survive. She wanted him to live; win if he could, but survive about all else. She just kept praying for Kurama's survival and victory.

* * *

Kurama threw the Rose Whip as hard and fast as he could but Taka deflected it with his chain. Taka came back with a throw from the weighted part of his chain but Kurama used his Whip to knock it away. They rushed at each other again and soon began moving so fast most of the occupants were unable to see the action. Their powers were pretty much evenly matched, as was their speed. Every attack was strong, fierce, and swift but it was a stalemate; neither was gaining or giving ground. If the fight was difficult deduce a winner early on before, it was certainly impossible to do so now.

* * *

"Dammit!" Yusuke shouted. "I can't believe this guy can keep up with Kurama!"

"I know!" Kuwabara shouted. "He's so fast but this guy is matching him step for step!"

Hiei was gritting teeth and was even sweating a little bit. He couldn't bring himself to admit out loud but he was starting to worry as well. Just like Kurama, he heard stories of Taka and would've gladly fought him had Bui not have been here. Honestly, after Yusuke put the pieces together for him, he really had preferred if Kurama had abandoned this battle so Botan wouldn't have to witness him fight. After realizing that was his thought process, the swordsman stopped. ''_Huh. Where'd that come from?_'

Taka's sickled landed right in front of Team Urameshi, latching on to the edge of the ring. He reappeared at far end of the ring, holding the chain and smiling.

Kuwabara gritted his teeth. "Damn bastard! Does he want some of me?!"

"Will ya shut up, Kuwabara?" Yusuke ordered. "You know you can't get in this fight and, even if you could, I'm pretty sure this guy would rip off a limb."

"Yeah, well, I got four!"

"Five if you include your fool head and what if he started with that?" Hiei asked.

"Please! To quote you, bro, why start with my most useless feature?"

"Dear God, he's got a point. What the hell is happening today?"

* * *

Taka looked in time to see the Whip careening toward his head. He ducked out of the way and yanked his sickle to him. He caught it and dashed for Kurama, who just flashed back into visibility. He turned just as Taka was almost on him. He ducked out of the way of sickle and kicked Taka in the gut, sending him in the air. Kurama used the Whip and wrapped it around his abdomen and slung down to the ground, just outside of the ring.

He pulled the Whip back and exhaled. '_That was more trying than I thought. He's very fast and strong._'

"Out of the ring!" Koto shouted, "I'll start the count! One! Two!"

Suddenly, Taka was back in the ring, frightening Koto and causing her to yelp. "Wow…" Koto swallowed. "You're… pretty fast."

Taka just smiled and dashed at Kurama, stopping right in front of him. Kurama didn't even blink.

The black haired demon chuckled. "I thought you'd dodge."

"I already saw your stratagem," Kurama admitted. He looked down at their feet and saw the chain around them.

Taka chuckled.

Kurama looked back at him. "Impressive speed but a failure of a plan."

"You're as extraordinary as the rumors claim, Kurama." He backed up, pulled his chain, and rolled it up, while he held on to his sickle. "You're even hard to scare. Of course, I knew that already." He looked up at Botan. "I wonder how she'll feel after you're dead."

"I warned you about looking at her!" Kurama threw the whip at him with extreme force.

Taka dodged out of the way and threw his chain at Kurama, causing it to wrap around him. He pulled Kurama and threw him against the wall of the stadium just under the stands. He yanked him out of the wall and started spinning him before letting him go from the chain and sent him sailing into another wall.

* * *

"KURAMA!" Botan screamed as she jumped out of her seat.

* * *

"Holy shit!" Yusuke shouted.

"Kurama!" Kuwabara yelled. "Get up, man!"

* * *

Taka pulled the chain from his enemy's body and wrapped it around his arm. He chuckled. "That was easier than I thought."

Koto started the count.

"I expected him to fight a little longer than that. So much for the powerful fox."

Koto got to seven when suddenly Kurama's whip wrapped around Taka's neck and pulled him to the ground. Out of nowhere, the red haired warrior appeared above the ring and performed a double stomp on Taka's head. He jumped off and landed on the ground away from his enemy. He yanked and pulled him up then slammed Taka back into the ring.

Kurama paused to catch his breath.

"Don't scare us like that, dammit!" Yusuke shouted.

"I wasn't trying to," Kurama replied. "I didn't expect that attack to come as furious as it did."

Taka started to get up. "Consider that feeling mutual, Yoko." He pushed himself to his feet, noticeably pained from Kurama's last assault.

Kurama reached into his pocket and pulled out a few seeds.

Taka rubbed the back of his head, "For such a… pretty boy… I must admit, you hit rather hard."

* * *

"I've been sayin' that since I met him," Kuwabara stated.

"Ditto," Yusuke agreed.

"No argument here," Mukuro chimed in.

"People underestimating his strength due to his appearance is just one more reason why he's so dangerous," Hiei pointed out.

"He certainly uses it to his advantage."

* * *

Kurama took another stance as did Taka. They rushed at each other again and used a combination of their weapons and their own bodies to attack. Their battle was rather intense for men who were normally so calm and collected. The eyes of the entire arena were glued to the ring but, just like before, most of the people could barely follow them, not even Koto. During their exchange, Kurama managed to drop his seeds on the ground and used his powers to accelerate their growth, restricting Taka's movements with his vines. Taka growled when he realized he was bound; that second delay was all Kurama needed. He rushed at his enemy and assaulted him with everything he had.

* * *

Yusuke took notice of this and became curious. "Anyone else see what I'm seeing?"

"You mean the part where Kurama is actually fighting with his hands?" Hiei asked. "Yeah, I noticed."

"And the fact that he's super pissed?"

"Noticed that, too."

Realizing the reason for this aggressiveness, the Mazoku looked up at Botan then back at the fight. He chuckled, "Damn. He's got it bad."

* * *

Kurama got in one more kick before Taka managed to break free of one of the vines and block the next incoming punch. The black haired demon freed himself from the other vines, wrapped his chain around his fist and punched Kurama in the face. Kurama absorbed the hit, deployed his whip, and struck Taka across his face. Taka growled and started surging energy through his chain; he twirled it then slammed it into the ground, causing it detonate. Kurama barely evaded the discharge and moved away. Taka pulled his chain and readied the attack again.

Kurama's mind went to a strategy that he had yet to use and, once he found a proper opening, he would utilize it, indeed. Taka through the chain and Kurama held his ground and, just before it hit, he had sprung into action.

"SPIRIT REFLECTION BLAST!" Kurama maneuvered his hands the exact way Genkai did in the previous tournament. It stopped the chain midair and reflected all of the energy from Taka's attack right back at him. The detonation sent him flying back, causing him to land near the end of the ring.

Kurama was breathing, heavily. "I don't say this often… but damn."

"Taka is down!" Koto shouted. "I'll start the count."

'_Please, stay down,_' Kurama thought.

Koto got to eight before Taka managed to put himself up to his feet. He looked over at Kurama with anger radiating off of his face.

"Did you just hit me… with my _own energy?_" Taka asked.

"To ask me such a question suggests you aren't as smart as previously perceived," Kurama answered.

Taka gritted his teeth in fury. Until, much to everyone's surprise, he gradually smiled. He wiped blood from his lip then said, menacingly slow, "Not bad, Kurama." He laughed, lowly. "Not bad, at all. I take it you learned that technique from Genkai. I seem to recall her using that same move on Shishiwakamaru." He rolled his shoulder, "I must say… I'm impressed, Kurama. I didn't know you could learn such a technique."

Kurama growled. This was going to take longer than he thought.

"But I doubt it will help you much longer." He tossed his kusarigama to the side. "It's about time end the children's games and we change this a little bit."

"How, exactly?" Kurama asked.

Taka chuckled. "Well, funny you should ask…" He took off his coat and shirt.

Everyone found that to be a strange response.

Taka smiled, evilly. What was noticeably different was that he had fangs, now.

Kurama squinted his eyes at that sudden change.

"The best way for us to do away with the games is to just be ourselves. Thoroughly and completely." An aura came over Taka as his demon energy rose higher. "I have to admit something: it did irk me a little that everyone here thinks that Hiei is the only dragon at this Tournament." He threw a sinister smile at Kurama. "But not by much. And no longer. Tell me, Kurama: do you know the _real_ reason why I was given the moniker of the 'Calm Beast'?"

Kurama prepared himself. "I'm starting to get an idea."

Taka smiled bigger as a blood red aura covered his entire body. He started to growl lowly as his powers began to increase.

Kurama gritted his teeth as sweat started to form. As strong as the rest of the enemy team proved themselves to be in later stages of their respective fights, Taka's power increase seemed far more dangerous and evil than the others.

Leaning over and letting out a roar, Taka grew in height, similar to how Hojo did earlier but then exceeded even Bui's height. He kept roaring as his skin started to turn red, his hands and arms began to grow longer, his fingers grew talons at the end of them, he grew horns that protruded upward from the crown of his head, the legs grew long and thick, his feet grew as well and he shifted to standing on his toes, and he grew wings out of his back and a long, thick tail at the base of his spine. He let out one last final roar as his transformation finished, leaving the entire crowd frightened, all but Arashi.

Taka settled down at little, catching his breath. He smiled and chuckled, lowly. He shot his eyes at Kurama, who took a step back from this new threat. Never, in Kurama's wildest dreams, did he imagine that Taka had anything like this boiling under the surface.

"What's wrong, little fox?" Taka asked in a much deeper, more threatening voice then before. "Worried now that you're back at the bottom of the food chain? Don't worry." He extended his wings. "It won't be a concern of yours for much longer."

* * *

**A/N: And, now, we see what Taka is made of. So, let's take this round up a notch, shall we?  
**

**Next Chapter: Love on the Battlefield**

**With Taka in his Dragon form, Kurama has no choice but to become Yoko, once again. But, against the immense power and strength of Taka, it may not be enough. With the battle constantly tearing at her heart, Botan realizes the complete truth about how she feels about Kurama.**


	21. Chapter 20: Love on the Battlefield

**A/N: Okay, I can explain. I got carried away. Yeah, I had a lot to cover in this chapter and, so, it turned out to be a little longer than I intended. But, I still like it and it's actually one of my favorite chapters. I hope you guys like it! Let me know what you think!**

* * *

**Chapter 20: Love on the Battlefield**

Kurama stepped away from Taka in his dragon form. He had known that there was some kind of power that the calm demon was holding on to but not even could've foreseen this. The transformation came rather quickly considering what he turned into and his power even increased. Quite the predicament the plant master found himself in.

Yusuke ran to edge of the ring and yelled, "If there was ever a time for you to go all silver haired and fox tailed, Kurama, it's RIGHT! FREEKIN'! NOW!"

Kurama couldn't deny that Yusuke was right.

Taka laughed. "Your captain is correct. Come, Kurama. Show us the fox."

He asked for it. Kurama was happy to oblige. He started the process and quickly shifted into his Yoko form. Unlike previous instances where he simply shifted his physical appearance to look like Yoko, this time around he completely took on his form. After a few seconds, the process was complete. He is Yoko Kurama, once more.

"You sure that's a good idea?" Kuwabara asked his team leader.

"He has no other choice," Hiei said. "He won't survive otherwise."

"Don't worry, my friends," Yoko said. "I am very much in control of myself. I have all I require to defeat this monster."

Kuwabara paused. "I don't know if that made me feel any better."

"It's like Hiei said, though," Yusuke spoke up again. "He's got no choice."

Kurama turned his attention back to Taka. The silver haired fox threw a few seeds on the ground, performed a chant, and the Ojigi Plant sprouted forward.

Kurama looked at Koto, "Get out of the ring, now!"

Remembering the previous use of this dangerous plant, Koto wasted no time in scrambling out of the battle stage while Kurama had the Ojigi attack Taka. The plant moved in for the kill against Taka. The demon smirked then roared at the plant, diving at its carnivorous petals. He managed to grab hold of one of the plants, flying up to meet it and wrestling with it while still in the air. He opened his mouth and blasted a beam of green energy into the petal's mouth. That petal was obliterated and another was right on top of Taka. It latched on to his arm, causing him to roar in pain. Taka was about to fire another beam when the Binding Fist of the Demonic Vine grazed his cheek. He looked and didn't see Kurama but found another petal latching on his arm. He wanted to attack it but he found himself pierced through the chest by the Demonic Vine again.

Taka gasped and looked into Kurama's gold eyes.

"Sad, really," the fox mocked. "I honestly was hoping for a more enjoyable fight. Oh, well. You're dead." He removed the Vine, landed on the ring, and motioned for the Ojigi Plant to completely cover Taka and finish its work.

He started to walk away when a sudden spike of demon energy caught his attention. He turned back around to see the Ojigi plan erupt into pieces. Kurama was unmoved by the display but did squint his eyes in irritation when he saw Taka flying in the air with his wings flapping.

Taka opened his eyes and smiled. He looked at his enemy, chuckling. "Cute attack. Care to try again?"

He flew at Kurama with supersonic speed and punched, sending Kurama sailing across the ring. Taka laughed and flew up in the air. Kurama caught himself, performed a flip, and landed on his feet. Taka smiled, his eyes flashed with energy, and he fired another energy beam. Kurama dodged out of the way, grew his Death Tree, quickly, and charged at Taka. Taka smiled and flew right at him. They collided and the impact and explosion destroyed the Death Tree but that didn't stop their fists from connecting. They pressed against one another until Kurama ducked underneath and gave Taka an uppercut. Taka grunted from the punched but turned, swiftly, hitting Kurama with his tail. Kurama saved himself in another flip and formed the Demonic Vine again, slashing at Taka again. Taka dodged what he could but took a few slashes but they hardly mattered. He kept healing himself and chuckling at Kurama's efforts. Kurama went for one more swing but Taka grabbed his arm then his throat.

"Be truthful, Kurama," Taka smiled. "You knew that this could end no other way."

Kurama gritted his teeth. He unleashed his Rose Whip, striking Taka across the face and breaking his grip. Kurama wrapped the Whip around Taka's ankles and hauled off of his feet. He swung him hard enough to send him flying out of the ring and into the ceiling. He pulled the Whip but it wasn't even retracted fully before Taka flew back and punched Kurama, followed by a kick, another punch, a knee, and an uppercut. Kurama hit ground hard, dazed from the attack and now bleeding from his head.

Taka smiled. "There is no victory for you here, Yoko. It all ends."

* * *

Botan was going numb. Her tears were falling and she didn't even realize it. This was a nightmare. A living nightmare. He wanted to wake up. She wanted to wake up in a bed, no matter where it was, in Kurama's arms like she did this morning. Every blow she witnessed Kurama absorb was another to her heart. She knew that nothing that Arashi had planned for her was as painful as what she was witnessing.

She didn't want this. She wanted to Kurama to live. She wanted him to survive, to come back to her, to kiss her.

To love her.

* * *

One last blow sent Kurama careening across the ring. He landed hard and struggled to get to his feet, refusing to lose by count-out. He stared at Taka and exhaled. He knew the truth: this demon was nearly impossible to stop. '_That's it. I don't know what else I can do._'

Taka folded his arms and laughed. "It must sting. Your whole team can win, even the pure blood human. But you, great fox? You will die."

Kurama growled.

In a flash, Taka was on top of him and Kurama could only react by using his own plants to shield himself from Taka's punch. He couldn't block another energy blast from Taka that sent Kurama sailing through the air before he landed on the ground hard enough to make his allies cringe and Arashi smile.

Despite all of the injuries, Kurama, again, forced himself to his feet.

"Still getting up?" Taka asked. "Foolish. You're going to die, Kurama. Accept it. It is inevitable."

Kurama could only pant in exhaustion and pain. Maybe, Taka was right; perhaps, it was inevitable. But he fought and he fought hard. No shame in death as long as he battled his hardest. He was ready to accept defeat. '_Yusuke, take good care of Botan in my stead. She is so innocent… so pure… so beautiful. She doesn't deserve this._' He closed his eyes. '_Botan… please, forgive me. I am so sorry I couldn't keep my promise… and… and so much more… promises… I didn't make yet… at least… not out loud._'

He stood his ground as Taka walked toward him. Kurama had a few strategies left but they would all take time or a lot of power to execute with any possibility of them succeeding or even doing any damage. He wouldn't be given the chance for either. Taka was being devilishly slow with his steps but that was for intimidation; he was ready to attack as fast and as furious as he had already. Kurama knew this all too well but maybe he could some damage before his death. He was certainly going to try. He took a deep breath and readied himself for one last stand.

* * *

Tears falling from her eyes, Botan stared in complete shock at what she was witnessing. She didn't know how she knew but she did: Kurama was out of options. He was going to call it. But that meant she was going to lose him. And she couldn't. She could lose her position as a Grim Reaper, her home in Spirit World, and even her friends there but she couldn't lose Kurama, not him. She tried to figure out something to do save him but all she could think to do was stand up and speak. "KURAMA!"

Botan's yell got everyone's attention, even Taka was distracted.

"DON'T GIVE UP! PLEASE!"

He looked at her and he could already hear what she was about to say.

"I LOVE YOU! I LOVE YOU, KURAMA! DON'T DIE, PLEASE!"

Keiko's eyes welled up, "Oh, Botan…"

From somewhere he never felt before, Kurama grabbed all the strength he had left. He gazed at Taka and his energy began to swirl.

"I won't lose," Kurama declared. "I have to win. I made her a promise. More than that… I love her." He spoke loud enough for her to hear, "I love you, Botan. I will survive this and return to you."

That declaration gave her hope again. She didn't know why but it did. She knew he would win.

* * *

Yusuke just laughed. "Well, whadda ya know?"

Hiei chuckled, "I'll be damned."

"HEY!" Kuwabara yelled. "What the hell?! I'm the only one who gets to make loud declarations of love around here!"

"Apparently, you missed your cue, then," Mukuro joked.

Kuwabara just gritted his teeth. "Stealin' my thunder…"

"To have love declared for him, mid-fight. A first for Kurama." Hiei shrugged, "Oh, well. I guess that's how it goes for guys like him."

"Jealous?" Yusuke asked.

"In no way, shape, or form."

"Well… let's see if it makes a difference."

* * *

Kurama couldn't help but still have a smile. Botan's declaration actually calmed him down and renewed his vigor. He was able to come up with a plan: the last one he had. He pulled a few seeds from his pocket. "I promised her," he said. "I promised."

Taka scoffed. "Promises. Promises are as fleeting as wind."

"Maybe to someone like you. But not to me."

Taka narrowed his eyes and his demon energy swirled. "Then I will break your promise. Just as I will break you!" He charged at Kurama.

This was it. All or nothing.

Kurama jumped in the air, Taka flew after him, Kurama threw his seeds, using his energy to force them to grow in the middle of the air and quickly binding Taka in his movement. The weeds grew, ensnared the dragon, and latched on to the ground, drawing Taka back to the ground and holding him there. With his plants holding Taka for a moment, Kurama only had one chance. As he descended, Kurama formed the Demonic Vine in his left hand and sliced his right hand to his wrist, confusing everyone looking on. Once he was close enough to Taka, he sliced his enemy's neck and slammed his bloody hand right on the injury, holding it there. Already knowing the weeds were a temporary restraint and his enemy would heal in moments, Kurama sensed that Taka was preparing to break from and charge another energy blast; he knew that he had to end this, quickly. With a yell, he summoned all of his energy and caused his body to glow, sending through his body and Taka's. The resulting energies caused an explosion that threw Kurama away from his nemesis and pushed him back to his human form.

Everyone watched with stunted breath as Kurama got to his feet, breathing hard and his body near broken. No one knew exactly what just happened, save Kurama, but the whole crowd thought the fox's strategy was all for nothing when they looked to see Taka emerge from the smoke. He was back to his normal form, as well, but that didn't make him any less dangerous and most could tell that Kurama was out of power. The match seemed to be over; all that was left was for Taka to finish this job.

"You think that little explosion was enough to stop me?" Taka asked.

"The explosion?" Kurama asked, clutching his injured right arm. He shook his head, "No, of course not."

"Good. Then, I'll end this little…" He stopped and coughed. He coughed, violently. He covered his mouth to deal with the next coughing fit. He looked at his hand and saw something like ash on his hand. His eyes went wide, "What… what is this?"

Kurama sighed in relief. "Yes. It worked."

Taka realized he was shaking, involuntarily. He looked at his hands and that they seemed to be crumbling into dust. He looked up at his opponent, "What the hell did you do to me?!"

"I planted a seed in your body."

He narrowed his eyes, "What… what seed?!"

"A seed of the Kokutan Plant. It's a plant that absorbs all the body has to offer. And I mean everything."

"Wh… when…" Taka started shaking more. "H-how? How?!"

"Through a very dangerous gamble, I'll admit. I've never used that plant before because of the danger attached to it, primarily on the time it takes to make it grow and how it's transferred. It only grows and cultivates inside the bloodstream, hence the reason I cut my hand and wounded you. It was the only way to plant the seed. The explosion you experience was me transferring all of my energy to force it to grow."

Taka's eyes went wide as he tried to breathe normally, "You… you little…"

"It's a very rare plant; I don't use it due to the power it takes and the danger, as I stated before. It kills the host and turns the body to bits of coal, hence its name." He winced in pain. "I'm glad this is my only fight. I don't think I could continue any further." He smirked. "But it was worth it."

Taka lurched forward with a violent cough his body began to, literally, fall apart. "No, no…" He stumbled when his leg broke apart and he fell to the ground. "Kurama!"

Kurama's voice turned cold, as though he were back in his Yoko form. "I warned you about threatening Botan, Taka. I told you not to do it. I told you to not even look at her. But you didn't listen. So… such is your punishment." He stared at him in hatred. "Go to hell."

"NO!" He reached out for Kurama in hatred, "YOU BASTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA…" He didn't finish as his body completed its transformation in ashes of coal and he fell to pieces.

Koto stared for a second longer then raised her hand and declared, "Since I'm more than positive Taka is dead and all pieces of him that didn't get scattered by the wind have stayed down for a ten count, the winner of the match is Kurama!" The crowd was no longer split; they all cheered for Kurama. After all, that was an impressive victory.

Kurama exhaled in exhaustion. He took a step to leave the ring but everything hurt. He stopped to adjust to it then walked back to his comrades. They helped down from the ring and sat him against it. Hiei ripped a part of his cloak to make a bandage to bind Kurama's injury.

"That was badass, man," Yusuke smiled.

"Way to kick that guy's ass!" Kuwabara shouted.

"A good strategy," Hiei finished tying the bandage. "Nicely done."

Kurama nodded, "Thank you."

"Even if you did burn yourself out," Mukuro pointed out.

"I'm not too worried." He looked up at Botan. "It was worth it."

* * *

Botan was looking at her love, every part of her wanting to be near him.

Genkai could clearly see it. She got over to her and nudged her, "Get down there."

Botan looked at the old psychic, "But…"

"If anyone has a problem with it, they can try and do something about it then we'll all jump in and beat their asses."

Botan didn't even think to argue; she didn't want to, anyway. She nodded. Genkai took her hand, putting the girl's arm over her shoulder, and they descended from the stands to the arena floor. Once they landed, Botan ran for Kurama. He saw her coming and got to his feet. She jumped into his waiting arms and held on to him with all she had.

"I love you," she whispered.

"I love you, too," he whispered back.

Yusuke smiled. "Alright, that's pretty cool."

"Good on ya, guys," Kuwabara gave a thumbs up. Even Hiei and Mukuro were smiling.

The Mazoku looked over at the seething Arashi. He smiled a grand Urameshi smile of arrogance and yelled out, "Ya know: you said soul rhythms match up for people in love! Bet it's off the charts now, huh?"

Admittedly curious as to if Yusuke was right, Arashi squinted his eyes and looked at his minion, "Tap?"

The short demon pulled out his device and aimed it at the couple. Seconds later, the machine exploded, causing Tap to shout in surprise.

Kuwabara laughed. "Loser!"

Yusuke sneered. "I'll take that as a yes!" He walked up to the ring and stopped, "If you wanna bitch out now and go home, you can. I'll be more than happy to kick your sorry ass some other day!"

"You forget you still haven't achieved your five points," Arashi replied.

"And you only have one. Big freakin' difference. Since you sent all your people in ahead of you, I'm starting to wonder if you have any skill at all."

Arashi sat in silence for a few seconds. He slowly rose from his seat. "You underestimate, boy." He undid the knot on his cloak. "You underestimate me, greatly." He tossed the cloak aside.

"That's what you think," Yusuke whispered. He hopped on the ring.

Botan looked up from her embrace, she stepped toward her friend, her best friend, the one who spearheaded this endeavor to protect her. And, now he was going to take the ring against her father. "Yusuke."

He looked at her.

"Please, be careful."

He just gave her a thumbs up. He walked to the center of the ring and waited for his opponent. Arashi stepped up, walked to the center, stopped, and stared daggers at Yusuke. All attention was now focused on these two. The last match of the Dark Tournament.

It was time.

The Mazoku versus the Lord of Deathlocke.

* * *

**A/N: So, what did you guys think? I would love some reviews! Please and thank you! We are coming to end of our tale but, oh, we are so not done yet. After all, it's time to see what Arashi is made of. After all, he gives demons nightmares. What power does he hold? Yusuke is about to find out.**

**Next Chapter: Legends Collide**

**Yusuke VS. Arashi. The last battle of the Finals is about to begin and there will be no holding back, no restraint, and no mercy.**

**Don't miss this!**


End file.
